A Ninja And The Guardian Angel
by Hikasya
Summary: Akibat insiden mencengangkan yaitu buang angin, Naruto memasrahkan dirinya masuk ke lubang dimensi yang dibentuk Sasuke dan Kaguya. Membuat Naruto bertemu dengan dua gadis spirit yaitu Tohka dan Origami di dunia asing yang tidak dia ketahui. Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak terduga di dalam kehidupan baru Naruto bersama dua gadis spirit itu. Fic ini ditulis oleh Bayu.
1. Prolog

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Date A Live ©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: akan ketahuan seiring perkembangan cerita**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/humor**

 **Setting: Dunia High School DxD**

 **Rabu, 14 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NINJA AND GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **Ide cerita & author: Bayu**

 **Editor: Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah tempat yang didominasi oleh lahar, tampak tiga sosok melayang di antara bukit dan lahar.

Sosok pertama remaja laki-laki berambut pirang yang seluruh tubuhnya terselimuti aura keemasan dengan bola mata berpola (+) lengkap dengan sembilan bola hitam melayang di punggungnya. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

Yang kedua adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam bergaya pantat bebek berwajah datar menaiki piringan hitam yang melayang di bawah kakinya. Iris matanya yang berbeda menatap tajam sosok wanita di depan keduanya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sosok wanita berkulit putih nan halus dibalut dengan kimono putih yang senada dengan kulitnya. Rambut putihnya yang halus, memanjang sampai ke bawah kakinya. Tak lupa sepasang tanduk menyembul di atas kepalanya. Iris matanya yang seindah bulan purnama menunjukkan tatapan merendahkan pada dua remaja di depannya. Dialah Kaguya.

Naruto berkata pada Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku punya satu rencana."

Melirik sekilas Sasuke berkata, "Hn."

"Kita pakai jurus itu."

Seakan mengerti maksud teman kuningnya, Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Kau yakin?"

"Um."

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Ikukah!"

"Osh."

WUUSSHH!

Bersamaan dengan selesainya percakapan, Naruto melesat ke arah Kaguya.

Tak mau ketinggalan Sasuke mengeluarkan salah satu teknik mata andalannya.

GROOOOO!

Seketika api hitam yang entah darimana datangnya, berusaha membakar habis tubuh Kaguya. Namun, dengan mudah Kaguya memadamkan api itu dengan energinya.

"Masih belum."

Naruto yang sampai di hadapan Kaguya, tidak membuat Kaguya terkejut. Kaguya malah tersenyum meremehkan yang tertampil di wajah cantiknya.

BOFT! BOFT! BOFT! BOFT!

Empat klon identik dengan Naruto muncul dan mengepung Kaguya dari segala arah.

Kaguya bersiaga.

Sasuke menyeringai.

BOOOOOFT!

Asap putih tebal membuat Kaguya sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan setelah asap itu menipis...

FYUUUSH!

Mata Kaguya melebar ke titik tertingginya, mulutnya terkatup. Giginya bergemelatuk berusaha untuk tidak menganga. Alasannya?

Di hadapannya. Ah, di sekelilingnya terdapat pria-pria yang sangat tampan, keren, berpose macho, dan yang paling penting, tapi, semuanya telanjang. Diulangi, TELANJANG!

"OHAYOO, KAGUYA-SAMA!" teriak semuanya dengan penuh suka cita.

TWITH!

Kaguya menjadi kesal. Perempatan tercetak di atas kepalanya. Dia bersiap menyerang namun...

BOFT! DUAK!

"Jangan pernah lengah, tebayoo!" Kaguya terpental setelah satu kepalan tangan sukses mencium pipi kirinya.

"Si-sial."

"Sasuke."

Menanggapi panggilan itu, Sasuke segera menukar posisinya dengan gigi Kaguya yang terlepas sehingga kini Kaguya dikepung dari dua arah.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

"KOORRRAAAA!"

TEP!

Satu tangan mereka kini menyentuh Kaguya. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah sosok raksasa dengan bulan dan matahari di kedua sisinya.

Tangan raksasa itu bergerak saling mendekat menghimpit tubuh Kaguya.

"Cikuso."

BRUUUUUT!

mata Sasuke berkedut, tak kala mendengar suara merdu yang berasal dari belakang Naruto yang diikuti oleh pencemaran udara.

"Emmp, bau sekali."

Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya, Kaguya masih bisa berkata begitu.

Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke mengaktifkan jikukan ninjutsu mata kirinya. Kabar buruknya Chibaku tense telah aktif dan menyatu dengan teknik Uchiha bungsu itu.

Dan akhirnya...

WUUUUSSSHHH!

"WAAAAAA... KENAPA BEGINI!? HEI, TEME! CEPAT TOLONG AKUU...!"

Sasuke yang baru sadar dari pikirannya pun menjadi panik.

"Dobe! Cepat lempar kunaimu ke sini dan gunakan teleportasimu."

Sasuke memberikan arahan kepada Naruto dengan panik, kedua tangannya komat kamit. Terlebih lagi, gagap dadakannya yang tidak biasa mulai muncul dari sosok sang Uchiha.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menurutinya. Akan tetapi, kunai yang seharusnya dilempar, malah menjauh dan terhisap ke inti jutsu dadakan Sasuke dan Kaguya tadi. Belum cukup di situ, Naruto yang dari awal sudah panik, langsung menggunakan Hiraisin tanpa berpikir lagi sehingga masuk ke dalam pusaran dimensi tersebut.

Sasuke bengong.

"Huh... Bodohnya aku."

Begitulah katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di tempat lain.

Di sebuah kota besar dengan pemandangan gedung-gedungnya sudah rata dengan tanah, terlihat dua gadis yang sedang berhadapan dalam pertarungan.

Pertama, seorang gadis berambut putih sebahu. Iris matanya yang senada dengan langit biru, menatap lawannya dengan tajam.

Yang satunya, seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu gelap panjang, iris matanya yang bagaikan kristal bening memandang lawannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Keduanya tampak bersiap saling menyerang.

SET!

"HAAAAAAAAH!"

"HOOOOOAAAAAA!"

TRAANKK!

KABOOOOOOOOOMM!

Terbentuklah ledakan energi karena benturan pedang besar dan pedang cahaya yang tak lain adalah senjata mereka.

Ledakan itu membentuk putaran dan meluas sampai ratusan meter. Setelah ledakan itu mereda, yang tersisa hanyalah kawah luas dengan cekungan sekitar 10 meter dan keberadaan dua sosok tadi menghilang entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, di tempat yang lain lagi.

Di pinggiran hutan di mana pepohonannya masih lebat yang menandakan belum ada aktifitas manusia di sana.

Burung-burung terbang tak tentu arah seperti sedang panik, hewan-hewan lainpun berlarian menjauhi kawasan itu. Kenapa demikian?

Itu karena terjadi fenomena alam. Ya, fenomena alam yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Spacequake atau gempa langit. Itulah nama fenomena langka itu.

Distorsi ruang di mana kala langit membentuk pusaran yang semakin lama semakin ganas dan mendekati bumi dan begitu sampai di daratan, terbentuklah ledakan yang meluas serta menggilas apapun dalam jalurnya tanpa ampun sejauh 500 meter.

Di tengah kawah bekas ledakan tersebut. Tampak tiga sosok di mana dua di antaranya adalah seorang gadis.

Sosok pertama seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap panjang, pakaiannya yang terlihat aneh namun indah berbentuk seperti armor dengan dominasi warna ungu dan bawahannya seperti rok panjang yang bersinar indah. Pedang besar nan pipih tergenggam manis di tangan kanannya. Matanya bagai kristal indah menatap intens sosok laki-laki di depannya.

Sosok kedua gadis berambut putih sebahu tergeletak, tak sadarkan diri. Benda seperti truester tergeletak di sampingnya.

Sementara itu.

"Ugh."

Si pemuda yang dalam posisi fenomenal yaitu nungging, mulai berdiri.

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat si pemuda berputar mengikuti asal suara. Didapatilah sosok gadis pelaku pertanyaan.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Ninja. tebayooo..."

"Ninja?"

"Hm. Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Aku, tidak memiliki hal semacam itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita ini ditulis sama Bayu. Saya cuma mengedit dan menambahkan yang kurang aja di dalam cerita ini. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang fic request buat Bayu.**

 **Atas permintaanmu, ini saya publish ceritamu yang sudah saya terima melalui PM. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya tunggu naskah mentah darimu, Bayu. Ingat ya kirim aja di PM ffn atau di inbox facebook saya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Rabu, 14 Desember 2016**


	2. Gadis tanpa nama

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NINJA AND THE GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **By Bayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Gadis tanpa nama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku, tidak mempunyai hal semacam itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, raut wajah sang gadis tiba-tiba jadi suram. Dan untuk mengetahui hal seperti ini bukan hal sulit untuk Naruto yang bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain. Ya, walaupun ketidakpekaannya untuk perasaan perempuan sudah kelewatan. Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak kecil dia memang tidak pernah tahu arti dari kasih sayang keluarga.. Apalagi hal seperti itu.

'Ma-mata itu..."

Sekilas Naruto teringat bayangan masa lalunya.

kesepian.

Kesendirian.

Masa kecil yang penuh rasa sakit.

 **(Hei, mau apa kau ke sini, hah? Dasar monster!)**

 **(Apa apaan itu, aku hanya ingin membeli topeng ini paman.)**

 **(Heh!?)** penjual topeng itu mengambil satu barang dagangannya kemudian menoleh.

 **(Yang ini, kan?)**

Tak.

Lemparan topeng itu melaju lurus hingga mengenai kepala si bocah laki laki dan yang mengenai kepalanya adalah bagian pipih topeng itu hingga membuat luka yang sedikit berdarah.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit dari luka di kepalanya, bocah laki-laki itu mengambil topeng yang dilemparkan tadi dan berlari meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang menatapnya sinis.

"To."

"Ruto."

"Hoi, Naruto."

"Eh?"

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Sadar juga akhirnya kau."

"Maaf. aku hanya sedikit berpikir."

"Huh."

Kali ini giliran sang gadis yang tersentak. Matanya sedikit melebar, lalu memasang mimik tak percaya dan menahan tawanya.

"Pfffffft."

"Hei, kenapa malah tertawa huh?"

Sambil terus menahan tawanya gadis itu berucap, "Kau, kau, kau orang yang unik ya?"

"Hah."

Naruto bergumam tak mengerti.

"Hihihihihi."

Sekarang malah suara kikikan yg terdengar dari gadis itu.

"Dasar gadis aneh."

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, Naruto melihat keadaan sekeliling. Saat itu pandangannya terkunci pada seonggok tubuh seorang gadis berambut putih sebahu tergeletak di tanah sebelah kanan gadis aneh yang masih terkikik itu.

Mendadak Naruto langsung panik dan segera menyalurkan chakra "yang" ke tubuh gadis itu guna menolongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Setelah memperoleh ketenangannya si "gadis aneh" bertanya penasaran.

Sedikit melirik, Naruto menjawab,"Menolongnya."

"Mengapa?"

"Huh."

"Mengapa kau menolongnya? Untuk mengeroyokku kah?"

"Hah?"

"Kau juga ingin membunuhku, kan?"

Dia berkata seraya mengacungkan pedang besarnya ke arah Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Pandangan gadis itu menajam.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus membunuhmu?"

Gadis itu tercengang dan kaget mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya.

"Baik aku maupun kau tidak punya alasan untuk saling membunuh di sini."

Sang gadis diam tetap mendengarkan.

"Meski kau sangat aneh," Naruto mendongak.

"Menjengkelkan, dan malah menertawakanku saat aku minta maaf... Tapi, itu hanya cukup membuatku kesal, tebayo."

Perlahan gadis itu menurunkan pedangnya.

"Hey... Naruto. Kau bilang kau Naruto, kan?"

Tersenyum simpul melihat keadaan gadis berambut putih mulai membaik, kemudian Naruto menoleh. Ia bersuara.

"Ya."

"Apakah apa kau mau menerimaku?"

Terselip dalam pertanyaan itu nada keraguan.

"Hmm..." Naruto terlihat berpikir."Tentu saja."

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Sungguh?"

"Yap."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Yaa."

"Kau sungguh- sungguh... Sungguh..."

(TWITH)

Naruto berdiri, berbalik, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan wajah si gadis dan berteriak.

"YA. AKU BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH... SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH... SUNGGUH TEBAYOOH! Kau sudah puas sekarang..."

Tampak jelas jika Naruto benar-benar kesal saat ini.

"Hehehehehe."

Sebagai respon, si gadis hanya tertawa ngeles.

Hening.

Kruyuk!

Sang gadis yang mendengar bunyi asing dari depannya, hanya memasang ekspresi penuh tanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia bersuara.

"Bunyi apa itu tadi?"

Naruto hanya berkedip beberapa kali sebagai respon. Kemudian ia mendesah dan memasang indera pendengarannya.

"..."

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara aliran air sungai dari arah kirinya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada seonggok tubuh yang masih pingsan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Naruto berjalan ke arah tubuh itu. Diikuti segel tangan andalannya lalu...

Poft!

Muncul tiga sosok yang identik dengan Naruto dan menghadap ke Naruto yang asli.

"Kau," jari Naruto menunjuk bunsin paling kiri."Cari buah-buahan di sekitar sini. Lalu kau."

Jarinya beralih ke bunsin yang ada di tengah.

"Cari kayu bakar dan barang yang penting lainnya. Dan kau..."

Jarinya menunjuk bunsin paling kanan.

"Simpan barang-barang ini ke fuin penyimpanan dan bawa dia."

Menunjuk ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah gadis yang masih pingsan.

"Ikut aku ke sungai.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, oyabun?"

"Aku akan mencari ikan di sungai. Mudah-mudahan saja dapat banyak. Ya, hitung-hitung sambil menunggu."

Setelah selesai dengan rapat dadakannya, semua bunsin berpencar melaksanakan tugasnya masing masing. Naruto yang sudah berjalan sepuluh langkah menuju sungai, berhenti karena dia teringat sesuatu. Bunsin-nya yang mengikuti sambil menggendong seseorang di punggungnya pun juga berhenti.

Dengan pandangan dan ekspresi yang masih sewot, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati si "gadis aneh" tetap berdiri di tempat lengkap dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau tunggu? Mau ikut tidak?"

"Ha-Ha'i."

Kaget karena panggilan itu, tanpa sadar langsung menyetujuinya. Diikuti dengan langkah cepat menyusulnya. Mungkin interaksinya tadi menumbuhkan rasa percaya di hatinya.

Konyol.

Hei, jangan salah!

Naruto memang seperti itu. Semua yang dia lakukan dan dikatakan memang didasari oleh hati nuraninya. Baik apa itu tentang tindakan maupun kata katanya memang selalu begitu. Makanya dia mudah mendapatkan teman.

Untuk kasus saat ini anggap saja dia menggunakan teknik spesialnya.

(Bacot no jutsu.)

Kembali ke topik.

Saat ini matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat pertanda hari sudah semakin sore. Burung-burung tampak terbang bergerombol untuk menuju sarang tempat mereka pulang, mengintip sedikit di daerah sekitar sungai di bawah pohon besar. Tampak tiga sosok, dua di antaranya sedang duduk menghadap api unggun sambil membolak-balikkan ikan yang mereka bakar, sementara satu sosok lagi bersandar di bawah pohon besar. Tampak jaket orange hitam menutupi tubuhnya sebagai selimut.

"Hey, kau. Bisakah kau simpan pedangmu itu?"

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?"

"Kau bercanda, dengan penampilan seperti itu dan membawa pedang. Ditambah lagi penampilanku yang seperti ini," Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri."Siapapun yang melihatnya. Pasti akan mengiramu sebagai bandit wanita, tebayoh!"

Gadis itu memasang ekspresi hampa.

"Bandit itu apa?"

"Lupakan!"

Entah berapa kali Naruto merengut karena meladeni tingkah lawan bicara yang super duper polos dan penuh rasa ingin tahu ini.

Di kawasan desa yang seluruh bangunannya hancur. Seorang gadis kecil berambut putih berlari tergesa-gesa melewati kobaran api hanya untuk menemukan rumahnya yang sudah terbakar setengah bagian. Senyum cerah tercipta mana kala menemukan kedua orang tuanya berhasil keluar dari kobaran api.

"Tousan... Okasan..."

"Origami."

Namun, kejadian itu hanya sesaat. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah bola hitam yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Bola itu membesar dan menimbulkan getaran hebat di udara. Terus membesar hingga menelan rumah beserta kedua orang tuanya. Adegan itu bagai neraka.

Setelah bola itu lenyap dengan sendirinya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kawah lebar di tanah tempat rumah gadis itu berada. Tidak menyisakan apapun termasuk orang tuanya. Baik darah, daging, bahkan tulang sekecil debupun tidak.

Sang gadis mendongak ke atas langit, tempat bola hitam itu berasal.

Dia melihatnya.

Sosok yang telah menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

Di langit tampak satu siluet yg melayang di udara.

Tak peduli bagaimanapun kau menyebutnya yang ada di pikiran gadis itu adalah malaikat, Dewa, ataupun Iblis.

Yang manapun sama saja.

Gadis itu mulai bersuara. Ekspresinya penuh kemarahan dan keputusasaan.

"Kau... itu kau! kau yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku! Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Bunuh... bunuh... Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!Aku akan membunuhmu!

Arrrgghh!"

"Siro-san!... siro-san!... Hei, kau sudah sadar!"

"..."

"Kau pasti mimpi buruk ya?"

"..."

"Tenanglah, kami bersamamu."

Naruto tetap berusaha menenangkan gadis berambut putih itu. Meski tidak berteriak histeris seperti tadi. Namun ia jelas bisa melihat sorot matanya. Sorot mata yang menunjukan kemarahan dan keputusasaan.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau makano?"

Si gadis mulai memberikan respon. Meski hanya berupa lirikan kepada Naruto.

"Ma-maksudku makan ya makan, tebayoh! Sepertinya kau lapar."

Tanpa bersuara, gadis itu mengangguk. Mungkin dia memang sedang lapar.

Naruto memapah gadis itu. Mendudukkannya di dekat api unggun. Sementara si "gadis aneh" masih asyik memakan ikannya di sisi yang berseberangan.

"Ini. makanlah."

Naruto memberikan sepotong ikan bakar yang sudah matang pada si gadis.

Si "gadis aneh" cemberut.

"Oh ya. Siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Maaf. Bodohnya aku. Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu, tapi... Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto. Kalau yang sedang makan itu," jari Naruto menunjuk ke seberangnya. "Ehmm...

Entahlah. kau bisa panggil si cerewet atau gadis aneh juga boleh. Habisnya... sejak pertama kali bertemu, dia bertingkah aneh dan terus bertanya ini-itu. walau begitu dia orang baik kok..."

(TWITH)

Perempatan tercetak di kepala si "gadis aneh" walaupun masih tak bersuara.

Setelah hampir satu jam gadis berambut putih itu menghabiskan ikannya. Kemudian beranjak ke bawah pohon dan bersandar di pohon itu. Ia berucap.

"Tobiichi Origami. Salam kenal."

Tak lama kemudian, ia terlelap.

"Hei, Naruto!"

"Apa?"

"Ano... eto... Berikan aku sebuah nama!"

"Hah!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Masahiro Moritaka: terima kasih ya masahiro.**

 **Kazuya Hatake: ini udah update. Maaf, lama update-nya.**

 **155338392: ya, ini next**

 **kurama zula: ok, ini dilanjut nih.**

 **Sederhana: terima kasih. Ini udah up.**

 **Si Hitam: oh, gitu ya. Terima kasih si Hitam atas review-nya. Akan lebih diusahain lagi.**

 **IzumiReina: terima kasih, Izumi.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: makasih neko-chan.**

 **N S LOVER'S: ya, itu Tohka. Ok, ini udah up, bro.**

 **agisummimura: terima kasih ya.**

 **Lollipoop: hehehe, terima kasih ya atas review-mu.**

 **arifkarate: ok, ini lanjut. Makasih ya.**

 **Youkai no Kitsune: ok, next. Makasih ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Mohon review-nya sekali lagi, nanti bakal saya jawab di halaman chapter selanjutnya atau nggak PM aja ya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **BAYU & HIKASYA**

 **Senin, 30 Januari 2017**


	3. Rubah kecil, nama, dan keluarga

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NINJA AND THE GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **By Bayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Rubah kecil, nama, dan keluarga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto hanya memasang wajah yang seperti mengatakan 'Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?'

Gadis aneh itu hanya menghela nafas. Dengan bibir manyun, dia berkata,"Pikirkan nama untukku bodoh! aku sudah tidak tahan lagi disebut cerewet atau aneh itu..."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng beberapa kali. Tampak jelas dia kebingungan mengenai apa yang ingin dia katakan dan setelah itu...

"Itu... itu... sangat menjengkelkan. Kau tahu bahkan benda-benda di sekitar sini juga punya nama, kan? batu itu, pohon itu, sungai, bahkan apa yang kumakan ini disebut ikan bakar, kan? Jadi... tolong berikanlah aku hal seperti itu..."

Gadis aneh itu terus mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya dan apapun yang ia rasakan dengan suara lirih di kalimat terakhirnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata jatuh membawa serta gejolak hatinya.

Naruto hanya diam. Tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya. Sorot matanya kental akan penyesalan.

'Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan padanya.'

Dengan semua perasaan dan keinginan di hatinya, satu kata terucapkan.

"Maaf."

Gadis aneh itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto. Sungai kecil tampak terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Naruto grogi. Tangan kirinya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Pandangannya dialihkannya ke arah lain. Namun akhirnya dia menyerah dan menatap gadis itu serius.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Aku hanya merasa lelah. Jadi, maaf."

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Masih memandang Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke samping.

"Sudahlah! Memberi nama itu bukan hal mudah, tebayoo. Jadi, besok saja! Sekarang aku mengantuk, tebayoo. Aoi."

"Benarkah?" ekspresi gadis aneh berubah ceria namun balasan yang didengarnya hanyalah dengkuran dari lawan bicaranya.

Naruto tertidur seketika dengan posisi terbaring terlentang di atas rerumputan. Dia benar-benar kelelahan setelah menjalani semua kejadian yang menguras tenaganya. Ditambah mengurus dua gadis aneh itu, menambah rasa kesulitannya menanjak naik sampai dua kali lipat.

Seperti itulah keadaannya.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Naruto tidur. Origami juga sepertinya sudah tertidur dan duduk menyandar di batang pohon. Angin berdesir pelan untuk mendukung para makhluk itu agar cepat beristirahat.

Merasakan hawa dingin, gadis aneh itu beranjak ke samping Naruto tidur. Dia memposisikan kepalanya di atas pundak pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang pemuda kuning yang sudah pulas ke alam mimpi. Tak lama kemudian, gadis aneh itu tertidur dengan rasa damai.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Saat semua orang tertidur, tiba-tiba terlihatlah sosok gadis kecil mendatangi mereka. Hidungnya mengendus bau yang terbawa udara. Mata emasnya langsung berbinar-binar karenanya.

la melihat sepotong ikan bakar. Lalu mengambil ikan bakar itu dan melahapnya dengan rakus. Setelah gadis itu memakan habis ikan bakar itu, entah disengaja atau memang karena mengantuk. Gadis itu berjalan ke atas Naruto dan tidur di atas perutnya. Sembilan ekor berbulu keemasan miliknya melingkar menyelimuti tubuh ketiganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CRIK! CRIK! CRIK!

Matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya. Perlahan-lahan mulai merangkak naik dari ufuk timur. Memberikan kehangatan dan sinarnya kepada semua makhluk hidup. Juga sebagai pertanda bahwa hari mulai pagi.

Lukisan pemandangan alam pagi yang cerah memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya. Burung-burung juga berkicau untuk menyemarakkan suasana pagi. Memberikan senandung yang begitu indah seirama angin pagi yang begitu menyejukkan hati. Saatnya menemani insan di dunia untuk melakukan aktifitas sehariannya.

Di sekitar sungai yang berair jernih, tampak empat sosok sedang berkumpul. Di mana tiga di antaranya sedang duduk di dekat sosok laki-laki yang masih bermimpi. Lengkap dengan dengkuran dan gigauannya.

"Ramen Chan... tolong jangan pergi..."

Ya, begitulah kira-kira.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut ungu gelap memasang ekspresi kesal. Lantaran semua usahanya membangunkan si laki-laki yaitu Naruto, hanya menghasilkan kegagalan.

"HOI, NARUTO! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU JANJI MEMBERIKU NAMA SEKARANG BUKAN!?" rupanya dia kesal karena mengingat janjinya.

Sementara itu...

"Hihihihi. Guratan ini seperti kumis kucing ya."

Gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang, mencolek-colek pipi Naruto sambil mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang penampilan wajah Naruto yang menurutnya mirip kumis kucing itu. Telinga rubah yang menyembul dari helaian rambutnya bergerak-gerak. Sembilan ekornya melambai-lambai dengan irama tertentu seolah melambangkan suasana hati pemiliknya yang penuh rasa penasaran.

Salah satu dari sembilan ekor itu bergerak menggosok hidung Naruto. Berharap bisa membangunkannya dan hasilnya...

"HACHI..."

Sebuah suara nyanyian yang membawa serta zat lengket yaitu ingus, keluar lewat hidungnya.

"Emmnhh... Hoaaaamm... Ohayou...!"

Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Naruto berkata.

"Ohayo mo."

Gadis berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Origami membalas sambil menyodorkan cabe merah. Salah satu tanaman yang dibawa bunsin Naruto sebagai bumbu ikan bakarnya.

"Ah. Sankyuu.. Dattebayoo!"

Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, Naruto menerimanya dan dengan bodohnya langsung menggigitnya.

"Hmm... buah ini sedikit kecut."

"Cabe lagi."

Origami memerintah.

Naruto memakannya lagi. Setelah itu...

Pffrrt.

"PEDAS!"

Kritical blese for Origami...

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara seseorang yang terjun ke dalam air sungai.

JEBYUR!

"Haaaa... haaaa... haaaa... kau mencoba membuat racun jenis baru ya?"

Naruto berkata demikian setelah minum atau dengan kata lain menyebur ke dalam air sungai. Tangannya komat-kamit guna menghilangkan rasa panas di dalam rongga mulutnya. Masih dalam keadaan yang bernama kepedasan, dia melanjutkan.

"Dan kau menjadikanku kelinci percobaannya! itu kejam tebayoo... hiks... hiks..." Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan wajah sedih dan tangis yang dibuat-buat.

Niatnya, supaya pelakunya merasa iba. Lalu minta maaf dengan penuh penyesalan. Tapi, karena aktingnya buruk. Wajah yang seharusnya membuat orang iba. Malah menjadi wajah konyol dan aneh bin menggelitik yang terlihat. Alhasil, hampir semuanya tertawa. Origami, meski tidak bersuara, tapi wajahnya menunduk dengan bahu yang gemetar, jelas sekali kalau dia mati-matian meredam suara tawanya. Mungkin jika kau di bawahnya, kau bisa melihat ekspresi tawanya. Gadis pirang itu, jangan ditanya lagi.

Gadis kecil dengan telinga dan ekor rubah itu, saat ini sedang memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tawanya.

Menunjukkan wajahnya yang sewot karena semua orang menertawakannya kecuali si gadis berambut ungu gelap, Naruto keluar dari dalam sungai dengan keadaan yang sudah basah kuyup. Rambut pirangnya lusuh dan berantakan. Memandang semua orang dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Oke, berhubung orang terakhir sedang kesal, jadi, mari balik ke topik.

Sang gadis berambut ungu gelap pun bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto sudah ketemu belum?"

"Ehmm... memang apanya?"

Drap! Kratak! Bwwoooss!

Suara hentakan kaki diikuti retakan tanah dan kemunculan singgasana emas dengan pedang yang tertancap di sana.

SSRRIIIKKK!

Kedua tangan gadis aneh itu menarik pedang dari singgasana itu. Kemudian...

Blaaaarrr!

Tercipta garis lurus memanjang di tanah tempat Naruto tadi. Naruto kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Eh...!"

BETS!

Untung refleknya bagus, kalau tidak, dia sudah pasti terbelah dua.

Pandangan gadis aneh itu menajam.

"Hei... hei... hei... memangnya ada apa ini?"

Mengangkat pedangnya ke atas.

"Tu-Tunggu tunggu... tunggu dulu!"

Naruto panik. Kedua tangannya komat-kamit guna meredakan rasa panik. Wajahnya pucat pasi bak orang menerima hukuman mati.

Teringat dengan percakapannya semalam dengan gadis itu, dia berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat gadis berambut ungu gelap itu mengamuk. Dia berusaha keras untuk mencari akar permasalahannya. Setelah menggali ingatannya dengan susah payah, akhirnya dia mengerti. Satu kata terucap olehnya.

"Tome."

Selanjutnya...

BLAAAARRRR!

Beberapa helai rambut kuningnya jatuh ke tanah. Bersamaan dengan terpotongnya pohon besar di belakangnya secara diagonal.

Origami, hanya memperhatikan semua kejadian di depannya bukan karena tak ingin membantu atau tak peduli dengan keadaan orang lain. Oke, katakanlah dia memang sangat membenci makhluk yang telah menewaskan kedua orang tuanya itu. Tapi, dia masih waras. Ia mengerti jika menyerang langsung saat ini sama saja bohong. Belum lagi keberadaan gadis rubah kecil di hadapannya. Dari sini Origami bisa berasumsi bahwa keributan hanya akan memperpanjang masalahnya sekarang. Lagipula, Origami menilai menaruh kepercayaan pada pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Naruto itu. Karena meski terus diabaikan olehnya, Naruto tetap saja mengoceh dan menanyakan keadaannya dengan tulus dan tanpa beban.

Lain Origami lain pula si rubah kecil. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat efek ayunan pedang di depannya. Satu kata yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah 'Wow' yang kental dengan rasa takjub.

Kembali ke cerita.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya. Gadis di depannya ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dari rekan setimnya, Sakura, jika sedang marah. Sungguh, untuk pahlawan perang sepertinya, ini lebih memalukan daripada menakutkan.

"Ayolah! pikirkan sesuatu. Kau yang lahir 10 oktober, jincuriki Kyuubi dan arrggh bukan saatnya membanggakan diri, tebayoo! oh, tunggu..."

"To-Tohka?"

"Huh."

"Namamu, Tohka."

"Ya. Itu lebih baik dari tome tadi."

'Arigatou. Kaasan telah melahirkanku tanggal 10. Dan apa apaan itu? Jadi dia salah dengar tentang tome tadi, huh?'

Kemarahan gadis berambut ungu gelap yang kini bernama Tohka itu, mereda. Dia menurunkan pedang besarnya dan menancapkan pedang besarnya ke tanah. Wajahnya berbinar-binar seperti matahari yang bersinar. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya.

Menyaksikan itu, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. Untung sekali, masalah kecil ini terselesaikan dengan cepat berkat kecerdasan otaknya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Lalu semua orang saling memandang dalam diam. Baru menyadari bahwa ada satu makhluk asing yang berada di antara mereka.

"Ne-Nee chan."

Si rubah kecil menarik-narik ujung pakaian Tohka dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Itu..." tangan mungilnya menunjuk pedang yang digenggam Tohka."Pedang apa?"

"Ini sandhalpon. Malaikat pelindungku."

Tohka menjawab dengan santai.

"Hei, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" merasa familier dengan wujud gadis kecil bertelinga rubah di depannya, Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan.

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh dan memasang muka imutnya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto akhirnya kembali berucap.

"Nama onisan Naruto. Kau bisa panggil Naruto Nisan. Kalau yang membawa pedang itu, Tohka neechan. Dan yang berambut putih itu Origami neechan."

"Namaku Kumou. Salam kenal Nichan, Neechan..."

Dari awal perkenalan itu, membawa mereka dalam satu keluarga yang akrab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari telah berlalu dengan cepat. Kini sudah satu tahun Naruto, Tohka, dan Origami tinggal di dunia baru ini. Dan sekarang mereka tinggal bersama Kumou dan ibunya, di Kyoto.

Awalnya mereka enggan dan sungkan lantaran ibu Kumou Yasaka hime adalah pemimpin Yokai kyoto sang Kyuubi no kitsune. Tapi, berkat usaha Kumou yang memaksa dan memberi alasannya akhirnya mereka menerimanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto PoV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah... Aku benci hari senin."

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 17 tahun dan bersekolah di Kyoto Gakuen. Sebenarnya aku paling malas sekolah. Aku suka berlatih dan makan ramen, yang tidak kusukai adalah sayuran. Hobi? aku tidak tahu apa hal ini termasuk hobi, tapi, aku suka menjahili orang.

"Ohayo, Naruto! Tumben kau bangun pagi?"

Seseorang menyapaku saat aku keluar dari kamarku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seseorang yang berjalan pelan mendekatiku.

Yatogami Tohka. Hm... Ceria. Enerjik dan bersemangat seperti biasanya. Gadis dengan rambut ungu gelap dan mata jernih bagai kristal. Wajahnya cantik. Tapi, kadang sangat menjengkelkan. Dia cekatan dalam melakukan suatu hal. Dia mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang abnormal dengan hal baru yang ditemuinya, dan juga teman sekelasku.

"Heh... Paling-paling cuma habis dibangunkan Kumou dengan jurus andalannya."

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara datar yang menyebalkan bagiku. Aku juga menoleh ke arah asal suara dan menemukan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, yang persis berhadapan denganku.

Tobiichi Origami. Dia mengingatkanku dengan Teme, temanku dengan wajah datarnya yang menjengkelkan. Meski begitu, dia sangat suka menjahiliku dan membuatku kesal. Bayangkan saja, saat kau merasa pusing karena terbentur sisi ranjang - karena kaget dengan aksi Kumou yang membangunkannya - dengan tanpa rasa bersalah memberikanku roti isi paprika dan wasabi sehingga aku berakhir berjam-jam di kamar mandi. Karena reaksi baru terasa saat rotinya habis. Ah, dasar payah.

Meski begitu dia dijuluki si super jenius dalam semua mata pelajaran karena kemampuannya.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa bersemangat hari ini."

Aku berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu kulakukan saat sedang kikuk atau semacamnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap dengan mata pelajaran ujian kenaikan kelas hari ini?"

Ya ampun... Jangan merusak Mood-ku, Tohka.

"Dan jam pertama adalah matematika yang berarti..."

Jangan katakan... Jangan katakan, kumohon. Aku lebih memilih dihujani biju dama daripada mendengarnya.

"Logaritma."

DOOONG!

"Terkutuklah siapapun yang menciptakan rumus fuinjutsu yang super menyebalkan ini..."

Aku kehilangan semangatku dan semakin membenci hari senin. Ditambah aura kesuraman yang hinggap di atas kepalaku sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 sudah up!**

 **Kalau ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang fic ini, silakan bertanya saja pada Bayu yang menulis fic ini pada akun ffn-nya yang bernama " The Spirit of Wind". Oke?**

 **Saya, Hikasya, di sini, hanya berperan sebagai pengedit dan mempublish fic ini di akun saya. Saat ini, saya akan jarang membuat cerita ffn karena terkendala kesibukan di dunia nyata. Terus mungkin saya hanya bisa mengupdate fic-fic karya teman-teman saya di akun saya ini. Ya, bisa dibilang saya membantu untuk mempromosikan hasil karya mereka di akun saya.**

 **Soal request-request fic yang belum saya respon saat ini, tenang saja, cepat atau lambat, bakal saya buatkan kok. Itu menunggu waktu, ide cerita, mood, dan tempat yang nyaman buat menulisnya. Semoga saya mendapatkan pencerahan untuk bisa memenuhi semua request fic itu.**

 **Untuk Bayu, maaf jika saya menambahkan kekurangan yang ada di dalam naskah cerita yang kamu kirim itu. Semoga kamu memakluminya ya.**

 **Hmm, sudah kepanjangan yang saya tulis, ya... Semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan cerita Bayu ini dengan sentuhan sedikit tambahan editan dari saya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Tertanda Hikasya dan Bayu.**

 **Jumat, 24 Februari 2017**


	4. Pindah sekolah, teman baru, misi rahasia

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NINJA AND THE GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **By Bayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Pindah sekolah, teman baru dan misi rahasia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou... Wah! Semuanya sudah bangun ya? Dan kenapa dengan wajahmu, Naru?"

Uzumaki Yasaka. Beliau adalah ibu kandung Kunou sekaligus ibu angkatku. Saat menerimaku sebagai anak angkatnya, beliau memakai margaku Uzumaki dengan alasan seperti ini.

 **"Kau tahu, sepertinya kita memiliki kesamaan dan Uzumaki bagiku itu terdengar keren."**

Meski aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang beliau katakan, tapi di mataku, Yasaka-Kaachan adalah sosok yang anggun dan bijak. Juga lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Meskipun, kadang juga sering menjahiliku.

"Ah, Nandemonai. Kaachan."

Atas pertanyaan beliau, aku hanya mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

Saat ini, kami berada di dapur di mana Yasaka-Kaachan sedang memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan kami hari ini. Aku sedang duduk di kursi, memperhatikan Yasaka-Kaachan dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara yang begitu mengagetkanku.

"Mou, Oni Chan! Dari tadi kucari ternyata di sini. Padahal aku berencana membangunkan Oni Chan..."

Uzumaki Kunou, adik angkatku. Dia gadis kecil yang lucu - itu penampilan luarnya. Penuh semangat, suka bertanya banyak hal kepada Origami. dan salah satu alasan yang harus kuwaspadai, karena selalu membangunkanku dengan tendangan layangnya.

"Hehehe... sesekali bangun pagi tidak masalah, kan?"

Kemudian aku membatin di dalam hati dengan wajah yang sangat sewot.

'Lagipula siapa yang mau menjadi sasaran tinju setiap pagi sih?'

Wanita cantik itu menoleh ke arah kami dan berkata.

"Oh ya, hari ini ujian kenaikan kelas kalian, kan?"

Aku dan Kunou menjawab dengan kompak.

"Ha'i."

"Jika begitu. Ganbatte ne! Semoga sukses!.

Yasaka-Kaachan menyatakan dukungannya kepada kami. Ah... beginilah rasanya punya keluarga. Betapa membahagiakan.

"Ouh. Aku mendapat info dari pihak sekolah. Nilai ujian tertinggi akan mendapat beasiswa dan dipindahkan ke akademi lain. Tentu biaya bulanan dan yang lainnya digratiskan. Ah ya... itu... untuk tiga orang lho."

Info dari Yasaka-Kaachan tentu membuatku tekejut. Hmm, tiga teratas? Apa semua sudah termasuk mata pelajaran? Kalau Origami, sudah pasti masuk. Kalau Tohka, dia cekatan dan cepat belajar, ada kemungkinan dia juga masuk. Lalu aku...

Mendadak aku linglung sendiri. Merasa kalah duluan.

"Apa harus semua mata pelajaran, Kaachan?"

Karena penasaran aku bertanya, walaupun tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Hmm...," Kaachan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari balik kimononya. Lalu membuka dan membaca ulang.

"Kabar baiknya hanya satu mata pelajaran."

Satu mata pelajaran? Mungkin ada harapan.

"Kabar buruknya. Mata pelajarannya Matematika."

DOOONG!

Aku ternganga habis. Wajahku menggelap. Pupus sudah harapanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yasaka menepuk pundak Naruto lalu berucap.

"Ayo, semangat! Kau tahu, wajahmu seperti orang yang baru saja ditinggal pacar."

"..."

"Hmm... jika kau berhasil. Kaachan akan buatkan ramen spesial."

"...?"

"Ukuran jumbo?"

"...?!"

"Lengkap dengan taburan rebung bambu legendarisnya."

Mendadak muncul seorang gadis berambut ungu yang masuk ke dapur. Dia menyerbu ke arah Yasaka. Diikuti seorang gadis berambut putih dari belakangnya.

"MAKASETEOKEE!" Tohka menjawab dengan semangatnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat di depan dada. Lengkap dengan air liur yang menetes.

"YOSHAA. AKU AKAN BERJUANG, TEBAYOOH!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tinjunya ke udara. Dia bersemangat melebihi Tohka. Semuanya pun tertawa melihatnya kecuali Origami dan Tohka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah interaksi di Senin pagi itu, Naruto dan Tohka serta Origami berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dari murid-murid lain. Tentunya setelah sarapan.

Saat ini mereka bertiga berjalan kaki di trotoar yang sepi. Beberapa kendaraan lalu-lalang di jalan raya di mana mereka berada sekarang. Di dua sisi jalanan raya dipenuhi gedung-gedung tinggi. Hari yang begitu cerah dan udara perkotaan yang segar, menemani perjalanan mereka ke sekolah.

Alasan mengapa mereka pergi ke sekolah sepagi itu adalah...

"Ramen... Ramen... Ramen... Ramen... Aku akan dapatkan tiket ramen legendaris porsi jumbo lewat ujian akhir semester ini! Makan ramen buatan Yasaka-Kaachan sepuasnya setelah ujian. Yuhuuu! Ayo kita libas semua materinya, Tohka!"

Naruto berbicara dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tangan kanannya teracung ke atas menggambarkan bara api yang meluap-luap dalam jiwanya. Tak lupa percikan api menyala dalam bola matanya.

"YA! AKAN KUDAPATKAN RANGKING PERTAMA!"

Tohka pun sama hebohnya. Tersirat betapa besar keinginannya untuk bisa mencapai rangking pertama. Tak lupa background sambaran petir dan gelombang laut di belakangnya.

"Mattaku... Pagi hari seharusnya menyenangkan untuk tubuh dan pikiran. Tapi ini, hah... Pagi-pagi begini, aku sudah terkena polusi suara dari laki-laki cempreng dan koleganya. Ya ampun..."

Sementara Origami terus menggerutu. Lantaran semangat abnormal dari dua teman sekelasnya dan jangan lupakan keringat sebiji jagung di belakang kepalanya.

Meski sudah bisa menebak reaksi dari duo berisik di depannya, Origami tetap menanyakan ini pada mereka.

"Hei, Naruto, kenapa kau begitu percaya diri akan hal ini? Padahal kau itu payah dalam mata pelajaran Matematika. Nilaimu saja paling tinggi cuma 30. Itupun tentang faktor."

"Khe... aku tahu kau itu memang super jenius jika soal semua mata pelajaran, tapi, bisakah kau hilangkan di bagian 'payah' itu dariku?"

"Yaa yaa... aku paham. Tapi, kau tidak berencana untuk menyontek, kan?"

Origami menyahut dengan wajah malasnya.

"Tentu tidak! aku berencana menghafal materi dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit dengan teknik andalanku, tebayoo..."

Naruto menyahut dengan bangga saat menyebut teknik andalannya.

"Oh... benarkah? Tapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan awalku. Jadi, kenapa kau begitu percaya diri?"

"Hihihi...," Naruto menyengir."Itu karena..."

Pandangannya tertuju pada Tohka yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Merasakan maksud dari tatapan Naruto padanya, mengangguk sekali. Kemudian Tohka berkata,"Uhm... karena sudah diputuskan..."

Meski sedikit, Origami menampakkan wajah penasarannya.

Kemudian...

"RAMEN SPESIAL UKURAN JUMBO AKAN AKU MENANGKAN!"

Naruto dan Tohka menyerukan motifasi mereka dengan lantang penuh ambisi dan keyakinan, yang diakhiri sebuah 'tos' yang kompak.

Origami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak lupa sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepalanya. Masih dalam keadaan begitu dia membatin.

'Dasar.'

Akan tetapi...

Baru berjarak lima langkah pasca deklarasi kompak mereka. Naruto dan Tohka berhenti serta saling pandang.

CRRRRRRT!

Tampaklah percikan listrik dari bola mata mereka.

"Hei, Naruto, kenapa kau bilang aku, bukannya kami, hah?"

"Itu... Karena Kaachan menjanjikan ramen itu untukku, tebayoo," mata Naruto menyipit."Kau sendiri, kenapa bilang aku? Bukannya kami, Tohka?"

"Karena aku akan mendapat rangking 1 hari ini."

Tohka sewot.

"Tapikan... perjanjian itu untukku, Tohka!"

Naruto sedikit membentak.

"Siapa peduli! Punyaku ya punyaku!"

"Ramennya milikku!"

"Bukan! itu punyaku!"

"Itu milikku, tebayoo!"

"Punyaku!"

"Milikku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Milikku!"

"Grrr..."

Kedua menggeram antara satu sama lainnya. Sungguh membuat suasana pagi menjadi semakin memanas saja. Api persaingan membakar keduanya.

Origami mendesah berat.

'Tahukah kalian, kalian berdua seperti kucing dan tikus yang bertengkar dalam flm kartun yang biasa ditonton Kunou, tahu!'

Matahari pun ikut sweatdrop melihat mereka. Itu perumpamaannya.

"Hei! apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap makan ramen! Kau suka atau tidak!"

"Hmp... Itu jika kau bisa melampaui nilaiku nanti!"

"Apa ini tantangan?!"

Mata Naruto menyipit dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Apa kau takut?"

Tohka membalas dengan sengit. Kepalanya pun dia condongkan ke depan. Sehingga kening mereka bertemu dalam momen yang bisa salah diartikan.

Sementara itu...

"Kyaa...! Mereka berciuman!" satu siswi sekolah mereka tampak berteriak dengan wajah merah padam sambil berlari menjauh.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan pun menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda.

"Oi! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pacaran, tahu!" seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berkomentar lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hadeeh... Pagi-pagi sudah lihat yang beginian. Mana ujian nanti susah sekali...," seorang siswa berkata dengan wajah malas dan kusut.

"Sialan! Sampai kapan aku jomblo terus!?" laki-laki botak menggerutu dengan wajah frustasinya.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, pikirkan ujian nanti, Esaka."

Teman orang botak tadi memberikan nasehat dengan wajah malas.

Merasa keadaan semakin kacau, Origami mulai berbicara lagi.

"Hei! kalian berdua! Bisakah kalian berhenti merebutkan hal yang tidak pasti?"

"DIAM KAU!" Naruto dan Tohka berteriak kompak.

Mata Origami berkedut.

"LIHATLAH SEKELILING, DASAR BODOH!"

Hilang sudah wajah datar yang dimilikinya, tergantikan wajah kesal dan marah.

Mendengar teriakan Origami, duo berisik itu langsung celingak-celinguk. Mendapati orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Lengkap dengan bisik-bisik. Juga aura suram untuk beberapa orang.

Sepertinya mereka salah paham dengan mengartikan kejadian absurd tadi sebagai adegan romantis anak SMA.

"Apa?!" Naruto yang masih emosi berkata ketus.

Mendengar hal itu, orang-orang langsung membubarkan diri dan melanjutkan aktifitas masing masing.

Sementara itu...

Dua orang sempat lewat di trotoar, dan memandang ke arah pusat kejadian menghebohkan itu. Jarak mereka berjauhan dari jarak Naruto dan dua gadis itu.

Seorang wanita cantik tertawa geli. Sedangkan gadis kecil bengong di tempat.

"Fufufufufufu... sepertinya mereka bertiga semakin akrab saja. Hmmm... ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Origami begitu bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya, dan lagi, sampai teriak pula! Hihiii... kelihatannya mereka akan mudah mendapat teman. Anak-anak yang menarik."

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka akan sampai seheboh ini... Kaachan."

"Memangnya kenapa Kunou?"

"Habisnya... mereka jadi begitu hanya karena ramen porsi jumbo! Haaah... aku tidak mengerti. Padahalkan mereka bisa berbagi..."

"Fuuu... sebenarnya itu sangat sederhana kok."

"Hah?"

"Tohka dengan nafsu makannya dan Naruto dengan sifat maniak ramennya..."

Kunou sweatdrop,'Dasar, mereka itu.'

Rupanya Yasaka dan Kunou juga sempat melihat kejadian itu. Yasaka yang kebetulan sedang mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah dasar. Hanya tersenyum melihat keunikan anak-anak angkatnya itu, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah Kunou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus bergulir. Hari demi hari telah terlewati. Tanpa terasa ujian pun telah selesai dan tinggal menunggu rapor.

Selama ujian, banyak kejadian yang menarik seperti Origami yang selalu menyelesaikan soal hanya dalam 10 menit waktu awal, Tohka yang selalu mematahkan pensil karena kesal, dan Naruto yang selalu lupa mengisi biodata. Kesalahan menghitamkan jawaban dan mendapat teguran pengawas karena menggerutu di dalam kelas. Juga hal-hal yang biasa terjadi di SMA lainnya.

Dan tibalah saatnya pembagian rapor dan pengumuman peringkat setelah pidato kepala sekolah dan sambutan-sambutan lainnya. Berlangsung tepat di aula sekolah dimana telah dihadiri semua murid, guru, dan orang tua.

Terdengarlah suara kepala sekolah yang mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting pada para hadirin yang duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Baiklah, bapak, ibu sekalian berikut adalah urutan 10 besar rangking siswa-siswi Kyoto Gakuen. Rangking 10, Kokonoe Torue. Rangking 9, Tachibana Kazao. Rangking 8, Tachibana Masao. Rangking 7, Lilith Bristol. Rangking 6, Hayato Izumi. Rangking 5, Tachibana Tomoe. Rangking 4, Tachibana Kanade. Rangking 3, Uzumaki Naruto. Rangking 2, Yatogami Tohka. Rangking 1, Tobiichi Origami..."

Kenyataan. Semuanya sudah terwujudkan.

"Eh?" ekspresi bingung tampak jelas di wajah Naruto. Dia yang duduk di kursi, tiba-tiba merasa pemandangan sekitarnya berubah menjadi lain.

Di hamparan padang rumput hijau nan luas. Gunung-gunung tinggi tampak indah di empat sisi dimana padang rumput itu sebagai bagian tengahnya. Tampak juga pepohonan rindang yang asri. Lebat dan teduh. Dilengkapi danau dengan aliran air yang sangat jernih.

Naruto tampak kebingungan. Dia merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Dia malah terduduk di atas sebuah batu besar.

"Dimana aku? Seingatku tadi, aku mendengarkan pidato membosankan dari kepala sekolah... lalu..."

Ya, beberapa saat lalu, Naruto masih ingat bahwa dia sedang menunggu hasil rapornya. Namun, sambutan kepala sekolah dan pidatonya sangat membosankan sampai membuatnya mengantuk dan...

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi, tebayoo?! Aku mendengarkan pidato super membosankan dari pak kepala sekolah hingga mengantuk dan tahu-tahu aku ada di tempat aneh ini. Apa jangan-jangan...?"

"Kau ketiduran! dasar payah!"

"Eh?"

Suara feminim membuatnya kaget. Dengan ekspresi kesal, Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Ah."

Mulutnya yang terbuka guna melontarkan umpatan yang harus dia batalkan. Ekspresi wajah Naruto memucat. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

Tepat lima langkah di hadapannya, berdiri sosok wanita yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat sepenuhnya, terbalut kimono putih panjang. Sepuluh magatana tersusun apik di belahan menuju leher kimononya. Obi hitam terpasang apik melingkari perutnya, rambut merah cerahnya, menari bersama tiupan angin dan membuat poni depan menutupi matanya.

"Hmm?" ekspresi kebingungan tampak di wajahnya setelah melihat ekspresi Naruto."Tolong ampuni akuuu!"

Naruto malah bersujud.

"Lho?"

"Aku janji tidak akan menolak sayuran lagi!"

"Hah?"

"Aku masih belum mentraktir ramen Tohka dan Origami!"

"Hei!"

"Aku bahkan masih belum mengejek Kurama, tebayoo!"

"A-Apa?"

"Tolong, maafkan aku jika memang telah mengusikmu, Sadako-san!"

Naruto berceloteh dan terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya dengan nada takut dan frustasinya. Tentu masih dengan posisi sujudnya.

Sedangkan si wanita...

"Pffffffh... Fufufufufufufufufu..."

Wanita berambut merah cerah itu berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Mungkin jika dibiarkan, wanita itu sudah terpingkal-pingkal.

"Are?"

Karena mendengar suara tawa, Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas rerumputan. Wajahnya terangkat guna mengetahui sumber suara.

Didapatilah sosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut merah cerah yang tergerai bebas sepunggung berdiri di hadapannya. Kelopak matanya terpejam. Wajahnya berseri ditambah telapak tangan kanan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Kaasan."

Kata itu terucap dengan lirih. Seketika ekspresinya menyendu.

BLETAK!

"Ittaaii."

Naruto mengaduh. Tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menerima jitakan.

Wajahnya mendongak, lengkap dengan ekspresi kesalnya

Naruto melihatnya.

Di hadapannya, tampak dua bola mata violet yang indah dibalut ekspresi jengkel dan kesal.

Pandangan Naruto kembali sendu. Ingatan pahit kembali terlintas di otaknya.

'Kaasan.'

BLETAKK!

"TEE! Apa masalahmu!?"

"Itu pertanyaanku."

Meski dibentak perempuan berambut merah itu, Naruto hanya membalas dengan datar.

"Apa masalahmu?"

Naruto hanya diam.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto masih diam, wajahnya tertunduk .

"Mana sifat berisik dan suara cemprengmu itu?"

"..."

"Haaah... berhentilah bersikap lembek dan dengarkan aku! Naruto!"

"Eh?"

Naruto tersentak. Ditatapnya lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" lanjutnya.

Perempuan itu berbalik. Sehingga sekarang membelakangi Naruto, ditatapnya langit biru dimana tampak burung-burung yang bermigrasi. Berkelompok dan menghiasi langit. Kemudian bersama angin berhembus menerbangkan surai merahnya. Sebuah senyum, ia tampilkan.

"Kau tahu. Tempat ini jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan saluran air yang gelap dan pengap itu."

"..."

"Masih belum mengerti?"

"..."

"Ini alam bawah sadarmu."

"..."

Perempuan itu menepuk keningnya. "Oh, Kami sama! Kenapa engkau memberikan hambamu ini partner super payah seperti dia!"

Dia menggerutu sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sambil mengatakan sesuatu di kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Kau ini siapa? Dan kenapa kau tahu namaku, tebayoo?"

Menyerah dengan situasi yang tak dimengerti olehnya. Naruto berdiri dan bertanya.

Perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Padahal aku sudah 17 tahun bersamamu, lho."

Naruto masih bingung.

'Ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokongnya nanti.'

Perempuan itu membatin kesal.

"Haah.. Baiklah... Baiklah. Namaku Asami Kurama sang kyuubi no yokou atau sekarang juubi no yokou. Bisa juga dibilang Ten Tiles Demon Fox."

"EEEEEEHHHH!" Naruto begitu terkejut sampai sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"A-apa maksudmu, ttebayoo!"

"Riak dimensi ruang waktu."

"Hah?"

Naruto tampak semakin bingung.

"Celah dimensi."

"Hah?" respon yang diberikan Naruto masih sama."Apa maksudmu? jangan membuatku bingung, dattebayo."

"Haaaah...," Kurama menghela nafas lelah atas kepayahan yang dimiliki host-nya ini. Walaupun hatinya terus mengatakan untuk menjitak kepala kuning itu.

"Apa kau masih ingat kenapa kau sampai ke sini?"

Naruto berpikir. Kemudian...

"TEEEEE! Akan kuhajar si Teme! dialah penyebab semu..."

"Cukup!"

Kurama memotong sumpah serapah yang hendak dilontarkan Naruto.

"Kau sudah ingat," lanjutnya.

Meski kesal, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, saat kau pingsan di celah dimensi, kamilah yang menyalurkan cakra kami agar tubuhmu bisa bertahan dari riak dimensi ruang dan waktu. Tapi, sesuatu yang di luar dugaan kami, memaksa kami menyatukan inti kekuatan kami untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Lubang Hitam."

"Hmm... Bisa jelaskan dengan singkat. Penjelasan tadi membuatku pusing."

Naruto berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

TWITH!

"Grrr... intinya kami para biju menyatukan inti kekuatan kami atau kita semua 'MATI' karena kegagalan teleportasimu itu! Baka!"

Kurama menjelaskannya secara singkat, padat, dan sangat kesal.

"Jadi, begitu ya? Gomen ne Kurama, minna karena aku, kalian sampai jadi begini."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula kami mendapat keuntungan besar kok!"

"Keuntungan?"

Masih saja, Naruto tidak paham.

"Uhm..."

Kurama mengangguk.

"Pejamkan matamu!"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudah lakukan saja!"

Kurama berkacak pinggang dan memerintah.

"Wakatta... wakattayo..."

Dengan malas, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Kemudian...

Kaiza Fuin!

Sebuah hantaman kuat telak mengenai perutnya. Diikuti terpentalnya tubuh ke belakang juga rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu!? Sakit, tahu!"

"Hehehe... aku hanya melepas segel di perutmu, dan... ya... aku bisa keluar sekarang."

"Ka-Kau! "

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau sudah seperti terkena anemia stadium akhir! Dasar payah!"

"A-aku..."

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mati meskipun aku keluar dari tubuhmu. Karena aku masih menyisakan 0,01 % link cakra biju padamu. Jadi, kita masih saling terhubung."

"Haaa... syukurlah. Kupikir aku akan mati tadi."

"Eh?!"

Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba merasakan benda hangat dan lembut menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Baka!"

Perasaan ini.

Perasaan yang pernah sekali ia rasakan.

Perasaan saat bersama Uzumaki Kushina, ibu kandungnya.

Perasaan saat Kushina memeluknya.

Hangat dan memaksamu menangis.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Naruto membalas pelukan Kurama. Membiarkan air mata jatuh mewakili perasaannya.

"Kurama. Arigato."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Trio penuh kejutan akhirnya mencapai impiannya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu.

Suatu hari yang cerah, ketiganya pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah di suatu sekolah. Lalu Naruto yang mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Pintu pun dibuka oleh Naruto, diikuti dua gadis dari belakangnya.

Krieett!

Ketiganya berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka lebar. Naruto yang berbicara mewakili kedua temannya.

"Sumimasen, sensei."

"Ya."

"Kami bertiga murid dari Kyoto Gakuen yang mendapat..."

"Oh, jadi kalian bertiga orangnya. Baiklah, sebutkan nama kalian."

Sang kepala sekolah yang dipanggil sensei oleh Naruto, dengan seenaknya memotong ucapan Naruto dan menanyakan nama mereka bertiga sambil memeriksa map yang isinya adalah biodata.

Ketiganya mendekati sang kepala sekolah dan berdiri secara berderet.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto berwajah sewot.

"Yatogami Tohka dan mohon bimbingannya, Kocou," Tohka menampilkan senyum raksasanya.

Yang dimaksud 'Kocou' adalah kepala sekolah.

"Uhm...," sang Kocou hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kecil.

"Tobiichi Origami."

Singkat, padat, dan datar.

'Singkat sekali,' kepala sekolah sweatdrop.

'Lagi-lagi begitu,' Tohka menghela nafas.

'Ya, ampun! Dia benar-benar cocok jadi seorang Uchiha,' Naruto menggeleng-geleng.

Kuoh Gakuen.

Sebuah sekolah swasta yang terletak di kota Kuoh. Dulunya sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan. Namun, baru-baru ini dewan sekolah menetapkan sebuah kebijakan baru dan mengubahnya menjadi sekolah umum agar anak laki-laki yang kebetulan tempat tinggalnya dekat dengan sekolah ini, tidak perlu jauh-jauh untuk bersekolah.

Meski begitu...

Tetap saja ada persyaratan dan kriteria tertentu yang harus dipenuhi oleh seorang siswa untuk bisa diterima di sekolah ini.

Tiga orang inilah contohnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak habis pikir tentang semua ini. Kalian tahu?"

"Hn."

"Mu, memangnya apa ada yang salah? Naruto..."

"Ah... Beasiswa sih. Beasiswa. Tapi, tak harus di sekolah cewek jugakan, tebayoo?"

"Lalu, apa kau ingin sekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki begitu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Hanya saja...?"

Di lorong sekolah, Naruto, Tohka dan Origami berjalan dalam suasana yang hangat. Berawal dari Naruto yang mengeluh dan tanggapan Tohka tentang keluhan Naruto. Bagi mereka bertiga hal ini adalah cara termudah menghilangkan keheningan.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, setelah dari ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka harus berkeliling menyusuri lorong untuk menemukan kelas yang akan mereka tempati. Dikarenakan staf guru maupun anggota OSIS, sedang disibukkan dengan Masa Orientasi Siswa baru tahun ini, yang jumlahnya 2,5 kali lebih besar dibanding tahun lalu. Dan jadilah mereka seperti sekarang ini.

Mencari ruang kelas mereka sendiri bermodalkan selembar kertas yang diberikan kepala sekolah.

"Sudah sampai."

"Eh?" Tohka dan Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Origami barusan.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kayu yang bertuliskan "XI-B."

"Serius nih?" Naruto mencoba memastikan.

Origami hanya mengangguk. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam selembar kertas berisi goresan tinta hitam pemberian kepala sekolah tadi.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita masuk! Lagipula, masih sepi kok."

Tohka tampak bersemangat. Mungkin dia sudah sangat penasaran dengan kelas baru yang akan ditempatinya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ketika di ambang pintu, dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tahu, baik Tohka maupun dirimu. Menurutku, sama-sama aneh dan sangat menjengkelkan, tapi, orang seperti kalianlah yang aku suka."

Ketika bendak melangkah, Naruto berhenti dan teringat sesuatu.

Dia menambahkan.

"Satu hal lagi. Menurutku, kau tampak lebih cantik dengan rambut panjang itu, Origami. Hehehe..."

Origami yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto, hanya diam. Matanya sedikit melebar dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. Meski sedikit, perasaannya mulai menghangat.

'Yang kusuka.'

Kata-kata itu terulang kembali di benaknya. Tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, Origami menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam sambil memegang penghapus papan tulis. Rambut putihnya yang lebih panjang melambai-lambai kala angin bertiup bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya.

"Hihihi...," Naruto cengar-cengir sambil memperhatikan penghapus papan tulis di tangannya, pandangan matanya beralih ke pintu. Lalu beralih lagi ke penghapus papan tulis.

"Baiklah! Inilah aksi pertamaku."

Naruto berjalan di dinding. Kemudian meletakkan penghapus itu sedemikian rupa sehingga seperti tersangkut di atasnya.

"Tipuan kuno," celetuk Origami dengan muka datarnya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku. Tasnya diletakkan di atas meja. Wajahnya dia telungkupkan di atas lipatan tangannya, memposisikan diri untuk tidur, tepat di samping tasnya itu.

"Aku bosan apa kita terlalu pagi datangnya ya?" Tohka berucap seraya sedikit menguap dan memilih duduk di seberang Naruto yang dipisahkan sebuah gang. Badannya terlihat lemas. Matanya tertuju ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi.

"Naruto..."

Mendengar panggilan itu, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapati Origami sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya, ada apa, Origami?" sahutnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam buku itu?"

"Buku yang mana?"

"Buku yang aku pinjam kemarin. Buku karanganmu itu."

"Oh, novel ini?"

Naruto mengeluarkan buku tebal berwarna kuning dari dalam tasnya.

"Uhm. Buku kisah petualangan seorang shinobi itu."

"Ini!"

Naruto menyerahkan buku itu pada Origami. Origami menerima buku dengan sampul bertuliskan,"Dakanjou Ninja Gaiden."

"Terimakasih."

Dia pun duduk di bangkunya sendiri, tepatnya di belakang Tohka.

Setelah itu...

Krieeettt!

Suara pintu dibuka dengan perlahan diikuti jatuhnya penghapus papan tulis yang diletakkan di atas pintu.

Dalam gerakan lambat, tampak penghapus itu meluncur ke bawah disertai putaran pelan dan gesekan udara lengkap dengan butiran sisa-sisa kapur tulisnya.

Penghapus itu terus meluncur ke bawah sampai menimpa kepala berambut coklat.

TUK!

"Aduh...!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha...!"

Naruto meledak dalam tawa.

"TEMEE!"

.

.

.

POV: TOHKA

.

.

.

"Haaah... aku bosan. Apa kita datang terlalu pagi ya?"

Aku berkata demikian seraya menatap jam dinding di depanku yang menunjukkan waktu setengah tujuh pagi.

Namaku Yatogami Tohka. Banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui dan hanya sedikit yang kutahu.

Dari yang kuingat, saat sampai di sini dari tempatku "di sana" yang kupikirkan adalah "semua manusia" itu tidak tahu belas kasih, menyerangku dengan membabi buta dan menatapku seolah aku ini adalah sampah yang harus dibersihkan.

Kalian pasti berpikir kau mengatakannya seolah kau bukan manusia saja. Pasti begitu? Benar, kan?

Jawabannya, memang iya.

Aku, menurut yang dikatakan oleh si sialan Origami, aku ini adalah spirit, dengan kode nama Princes, dan peringkat AAA(+).

Ya, itulah yang dia katakan saat kami bertarung waktu itu.

"Naruto..."

Mataku meririk sekilas orang yang bersuara tadi.

"Hei... si sialan Tobiichi Origami, menyebalkan."

Pandanganku kualihkan ke papan tulis yang masih bersih tanpa noda. Meski begitu, aku masih tetap mendengarkan percakapan mereka tehee...

"Boleh aku pinjam buku itu?"

Itu... Apa si sialan Origami ketinggalan buku pelajarannya? Di hari pertama pula!

"Buku yang mana?"

"Buku yang aku pinjam kemarin. Buku karanganmu itu."

Aku kesal! Sangat... sangat... sangat kesal!

"Huh."

Aku tidak mau melihat dan mendengarnya lagi. Padahal aku baru mau meminjamnya. Buku berjudul "Dakonjo Ninja Gaiden", itu adalah buku favoritku. Aku sering terbawa suasana saat membaca buku itu. Buku yang ditulis oleh Naruto itu.

"Haah...!"

Aku menghelakan napas kekesalan.

Bahkan nama tokoh utamanya juga Naruto. Dasar sok keren!

Lebih baik jangan tanya apa alasan mengapa menulis buku itu. Karena dia pasti akan menjawab.

"Sebenarnya... ini hanya kisah masa laluku yang kutuangkan lewat tulisan. Ya, hanya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Eeeh... tahu-tahunya, booming dan aku mendapat banyak uang. Izumi-san juga tidak menyangka soal itu. Berkat itulah Gama-chan tidak pernah mengalami krisis kantong kering, dan Kaachan mendapat loyalti setiap bulannya... Hehehe!"

Sungguh! Jika aku mendengar itu darinya satu kali lagi, kupastikan hidupmu akan berakhir dengan "Heavenhelve-ku"... Kukukukuku...

"TEMEE!"

"Eh!?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan suara itu.

Kulihat seorang...

Gadis.

Perempuan.

Cewek.

Ya, dia seorang gadis, perempuan. cewek, atau apalah itu. Sama saja.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail, mengenakan seragam siswi kuoh Gakuen, tampak kesal. Di rambutnya tampak bekas putih dan penghapus papan tulis tergeletak di lantai dekat dengan kakinya.

"Hmmm..." otakku mulai meriset kejadian ini dengan pose yang kutahu sebagai pose ala detektif elit

Wehee... keren tidak?

Tak lama kemudian...

"Fufufufufufu..!"

Ya ampun, jadi dia melakukannya lagi. Sebuah kebiasaan yang membuat orang kesal dan berakhir dengan sebuah persahabatan.

Haaah... Mengingat itu, aku jadi teringat hal yang sama yang menimpa Tomoe-chan di Kyoto dulu. Dimana Tomoe-chan yang marah-marah namun akhirnya malah tertawa riang karena ulah konyol Naruto. Ya, Tachibana Tomo-chan. Orang yang baik dan sangat hangat setelah kekonyolan Naruto.

Dan itulah yang kusuka.

Yang kusuka dari Naruto.

Si Baka! Baka! Itu.

Dan hal lainnya adalah... Heh, aku benci mengatakan ini tapi...

Tobiichi Origami.

Entah sejak kapan dia sudah seperti "inspirasi" bagiku untuk terus maju dan mengetahui banyak hal.

Selain itu...

Aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai orang terdekatku selain Naruto.

Tapi, aku juga sangat jengkel jika jauh dari si baka itu.

Si baka yang memberiku hal berharga.

Sebuah nama.

Naruto.

Mengingat semua itu, aku merasa hangat dan entah sejak kapan aku merasa tubuhku sangat ringan tanpa beban. Juga perasaan bebas melakukan banyak hal baru tanpa perlu khawatir akan adanya orang yang ingin membunuhku.

Itu dimulai setelah Naruto mengajariku cara menekan Reiryoku milikku ke titik terendah. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Yasaka-kaachan untuk penjelasannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar kuning!"

"Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut kuning? Kue coklat!"

"Apa-apaan sebutan itu? DURIAN BUSUK!"

Waduh! sepertinya ini mulai kelewatan.

"Pssst... pssst. Hei, Origami, lakukan sesuatu."

Aku berbisik pada Origami yang duduk di belakangku ini dengan satu tangan di depan mulutku. Telapak tanganku setengah mencengkeram.

Tapi...

Dasar, dia malah asyik membaca buku itu dengan khidmat tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

Apa boleh buat, aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari dudukku dan menghampiri si korban dari aksi kejahilan Naruto.

"Anooo... Ehmm... Maafkan teman kuningku yang bodoh ini. Dia itu memang bodoh, berisik dan kadang suka ceroboh. Juga menjahili orang. Tapi, sebenarnya baik kok. Aku mohon padamu... Tolong, maafkan dia ya?"

Si korban itu malah membentakku dengan keras.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan bodoh dan hal-hal tadi itu! Baka, Tohka!"

Siapa peduli! Itu balasan untukmu karena mengataiku gadis aneh dan cerewet waktu itu. Rasakan itu, hihihiii...

"Boleh saja."

"Eh?"

Aku sedikit kaget dengan perkataan gadis ini. Bahkan Naruto yang tadi terus mengoceh ini-itu padaku, juga diam. Sepertinya dia juga sedikit kaget.

Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah...

"Asalkan dia bisa mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan kendo, dan ngomong-ngomong... Namaku Ishihara Murayama. Ketua klub kendo dan... mohon kerja samanya, teman sekelasku."

Tersadar dari kekagetanku, akupun membalas perkenalannya.

"Uhm... Namaku Yatogami Tohka. Aku murid kiriman dari Kyoto Gakuen."

Kukatakan murid kiriman. Ya, memang kami dikirim ke sini, kan? Setelah lulus persyaratannya tentunya.

"Oh," dia hanya ber-oh saja. Lalu menambahkan,"Salam kenal, Tohka-san."

"Uhm... Senang berkenalan denganmu, Murayama-san."

Murayama-san tampak melirik ke arah Origami dengan ekspresi canggung, dan aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kalau yang membaca itu, namanya Origami. Lalu cowok ini, namanya..."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Dasar! Seenaknya saja memotong perkataan orang.

"Aku tidak bertanya, dan hei! Nama macam apa itu? Heh, bakso ikan!"

'Pfffft... Rasakan itu, Naruto! Hehehehehe...'

Kulihat wajahnya yang sedang kesal dan aku sungguh ingin tertawa. Dia tetap diam lalu...

"Hemp."

Memalingkan wajahnya.

Murayama berbalik lalu melenggang pergi. Mungkin dia mau membersihkan tubuhnya di toilet sana.

"Ingat, kutunggu di ruangan klub kendo saat istirahat. Jika tidak datang, awas kau!"

Tepat di ambang pintu, dia berhenti dan mengatakan hal itu. Di kalimat terakhirnya, dia berekspresi sedikit seram, itu menurutku.

"Hah... Ya... ya... Aku mengerti."

Dia seperti sangat malas. Ada apa dengannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Guest: terima kasih atas saranmu. Akan kami pertimbangkan untuk chapter selanjutnya ya.**

 **saputraluc000: oh iya, bnar juga. Namanya Kunou. Terima kasih udah ngingatin.**

 **adiputra: ok, ini udah dipercepat.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: ok, ini lanjut kok**

 **reksaa234: humor ya. Mudah-mudahan Bayu membuat humor yang fresh ya di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **agisummimura: ok, terima kasih.**

 **Sang pembunuh renal afra: yup, lanjut nih.**

 **Orang asing biasa: hm, musuh dari dunia shinobi? Nggak tahu sih. Tapi, lihat aja dulu perkembangan cerita ini.**

 **Si Hitam: adegan yang mirip. Hmm... Yang mana ya?**

 **Ya, terima kasih atas saranmu. Akan kami ikuti.**

 **fenixrojo36: wow, thanks :3**

 **makotoarisato1: ok, next.**

 **ara dipa: makasih vak.**

 **saputraluc000: kayaknya nggak ada nama yang lain selain Tohka.**

 **adisaputra123456: ok, ini udah lanjut.**

 **arifkarate: ya, lanjut.**

 **lanjut! percepat updet.**

 **The Spirit Of Wind: ya, benar kata-kata Bayu ini. Kalau ada yang ingin bertanya tentang fic ini, tanyain aja sama pemilik akun ini ya. ^_^**

 **Andre iswandi378: nggak tahu juga siapa pairnya.**

 **Masahiro Moritaka: ok, makasih.**

 **N S LOVER'S: ok, next.**

 **kurama zula: oh, gitu ya. Ntar akan kami perbaiki lagi kedepannya. Akan terus dilanjutkan.**

 **ramadi riswanto: ya, semangat 45.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UP!**

 **Ya, sekalian aja saya perpanjang chapter kali ini. Nggak apa-apakan Bayu jika saya gabung semua naskahnya sampai 4000 word lebih agar lebih panjang lagi? Jadi, para reader bisa membaca lebih puas. Oke?**

 **Untuk selanjutnya, jika ada waktu lagi, bakal saya up semuanya. Buat lebih menarik ya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Dari Hikasya yang mengedit fic ini.**

 **Plus pesan buat Bayu.**

 **Minggu, 5 Maret 2017**


	5. Kendo, dua malaikat, dan kue

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Live A Date © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NINJA AND THE GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **By Bayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Kendo, dua malaikat, dan kue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai melakukan tugasnya untuk membagikan kehangatan bagi semua makhluk hidup. Baik tumbuhan, hewan, maupun manusia. Cahayanya yang cukup terik, ditambah taburan awan tipis menambah kesan indahnya hari ini. Sinarnya yang hampir di atas ubun-ubun, menunjukkan waktu pagi menjelang siang.

Dan artinya...

Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Mereka semua tampak terburu-buru. Mungkin karena perut lapar karena tak sarapan atau mungkin karena ingin santai sejenak untuk melepas lelah akan materi pelajaran.

Tapi, ini hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, kan?

"Hei, aku dengar Murayama-senpai akan bertanding kendo!"

"Benarkah!? Apa melawan Kiba-senpai?"

"Bukan. Katanya sih, lawannya anak baru pindahan dari Kyoto itu."

"Eh, yang benar? memangnya siapa yang akan jadi lawannya? Apa cewek berambut putih sepunggung itu?"

"Bukan. Katanya sih, yang cowok."

"Hm... Yang mukanya kayak blasteran Asia-Eropa itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Ehmm Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, kan?"

"Em... Dan kau tahu kenapa mereka bertanding?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Itu karena Uzumaki-san menjahilinya tadi pagi. Karena itulah Murayama-senpai marah dan menantangnya kendo."

"Oh..."

"Hihiii! Ada juga yah. Hal seperti ini... Anggota si trio mesum saja sampai babak belur menghadapi kemarahan Murayama-senpai."

"Kalau itu sih salah mereka sendiri yang mengintip kita saat di ruang ganti. Hahaha..."

Rupanya mereka semua sedang menuju dojo, ruang klub kendo tempat diadakannya pertandingan antara Ishihara Murayama selaku ketua klub kendo melawan Uzumaki Naruto siswa pindahan dari Kyoto sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Hal ini di ketahui dari percakapan anggota klub kendo barusan.

Suasana di ruang klub tampak ramai dipenuhi suara-suara dukungan untuk sang ketua klub dimana sebagian besar adalah perempuan. Termasuk para kouhai kendo klub. Para siswa senior angkatan ketiga juga turut hadir, membuat suasananya semakin mirip kompetisi rutin tahunan.

Di tengah arena.

Murayama sudah siap bertanding. Semua perlengkapan keamanan sudah ia kenakan. Helm khusus kendo menutupi penampilan wajahnya.

Murayama berucap seraya mempersiapkan sinai miliknya kedepan dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Kau curang!"

"Hah?"

"Lihat aku!"

Murayama memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari bawah ke atas.

Saat ini Naruto mengenakan blazer hitam terbuka yang menampakkan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya. Celana hitam dan sepatu hitam melekat manis, membungkus kakinya. Tak ketinggalan sebilah sinai terkulai lemas di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Para penonton keheranan.

"Memangnya ada yang salah ya? Pakaianmu masih lengkap tuh!"

Murayama mengatakan itu dengan nada polosnya.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari arah penonton. Sahut-menyahut bagai kicauan burung.

Itu wajar...

Pertama. Saat ini sedang diadakan pertandingan kendo.

Kedua. Murayama sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapannya.

Lalu...

"DIMANA PERLENGKAPANKUUU?!"

DOEEEENG!

Tepat. Jika satu pihak memakai perlengkapan standart kendo. Kenapa pihak lainnya tidak?

"Khe. Kau itu laki-laki, kan?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan itu, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan bawel seperti anak perempuan."

"Tch."

Naruto menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal saat seseorang mengatakan itu dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata,'Aku ini seorang perempuan, jadi bisakah kau mengalah sedikit.'

Murayama memasang kuda-kudanya.

Naruto bersiaga.

Keduanya masih diam. Menunggu momentum yang pas untuk melakukan serangan. Saling menatap tajam sebagai respon tekad lawannya.

Murayama dalam hati sangat kesal. Karena pagi-pagi sudah tertimpa penghapus papan tulis. Rambut dan pakaiannya kotor akibat debu kapur, eh malah disamakan dengan makanan berkalori tinggi. Ditertawakan pula. Sungguh! Kali ini dia akan menjadikan si kuning berisik ini sebagai sasaran sinainya.

Naruto sendiri... Meski saat ini sedang lelah karena mimpi aneh dan perkataan Kurama beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi, dia tak sepayah itu untuk mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Terlebih lagi, masalah ini datang juga karena ulahnya sendiri.

Suasana menjadi semakin tegang. Saat detik demi detik berlalu dalam diam. Seakan-akan waktu berjalan dengan lambat.

Para penonton menanti dengan was-was akan pertarungan ini. Dalam kerumunan, tampak siswa berambut coklat model pantat bebek. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar takut. Keringat dingin mengucur deras kala mengingat seberapa menakutkannya Murayama saat menghajarnya akibat ketahuan mengintip siswi di ruang ganti klub kendo. Kedua orang di sebelahnya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

SIIING!

Hening.

Adrenalin setiap orang kian meningkat karena ketegangan yang mereka alami.

Tiba tiba...

PRRIIIIIITTT!

GUBRAKKK!

Hampir semua penonton yang ada di sana terjungkal ke belakang akibat suara peluit yang cukup keras barusan.

"Ah!"

Origami sedikit menganga. Matanya berkedut saat pandangannya menemukan pelaku peniup peluit, yaitu seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap sepinggul. Lengkap dengan pose sehabis meniup peluitnya.

"Tohka."

"Mu.. Ada apa?'

"Kenapa kau meniup peluit? Apa kau sedang LARI MARATON!"

"Emm... Aku pikir agar pertandingannya dimulai, aku harus meniup peluit ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir ini sama dengan pertandingan Naruto di Kyoto waktu itu."

"Hah?"

"Pertandingan Naruto melawan kelinci bersaudara itu. Kalau tidak salah... Kazao dan Masao. Ya! itu nama mereka."

Tohka mengatakan itu sambil mengangguk saat mengingat nama orang yang dimaksud.

Di sini yang dimaksud adalah Tachibana bersaudara pemain timnas jepang.

"Apa hubungannya?" Origami berwajah datar.

"Mu.. Bukannya sudah kujelaskan barusan? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ya."

"Apanya?"

"Pertama, darimana peluit itu? Kedua, bagaimana mungkin kamu samakan kendo dengan SEPAK BOLA!"

"Huh... Itu aku mendapatkan peluit ini di jalan tadi. Lalu, bukannya dua-duanya sama-sama pertandingan?"

GUBRAKKK!

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang mendengarkan percakapan keduanya, lagi-lagi terjungkal ke belakang. Kali ini lengkap dengan sweatdrop di kepala.

TWITH.

Sementara Origami, perempatan sudah muncul di pelipisnya. Tak lupa wajah merah padamnya.

"Hei! Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah tuh."

TWITH. TWITH.

DAASSHH!

"Eh, waaah! Sudah mulai. Sudah mulaii!"

Origami terpaksa meredam emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Saat menyadari pertandingan kendo dimulai.

"OOORRYYAAAA!"

Sorakan penonton menggelegar memenuhi area klub kendo.

DASSHH!

Suara benturan dua bilah sinai terdengar memenuhi seluruh tempat pertandingan. Saat Naruto dengan sempurna memblokir tusukan sinai Murayama.

"Hooh... Kau mempunyai reflek yang bagus."

"Gerakanmu juga bagus nee kue coklat-san"

"Huh... Ini baru saja dimulai."

Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!

Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!

Murayama terus melancarkan serangan dengan teknik-teknik khas kendo yang ia kuasai. Gerakannya tampak dinamis. Dengan irama dan pola serangan yang pasti menunjukkan kelihaiannya dalam bermain kendo.

Naruto terus menepis, menangkis, menghindari semua serangan Murayama yang menargetkan tubuhnya. Walaupun dia payah dalam ilmu pedang. Tapi, berkat semua pengalaman bertarungnya sebagai Ninja, semua serangan Murayama bisa diatasinya meskipun butuh tenaga ekstra untuk melakukannya.

Trak!

Keduanya saling mengambil jarak untuk mengambil nafas. Setelah saling serang dan bertahan.

'Hah... Hah... Hah... Dari semua gerakan yang dia tunjukan. Sepertinya dia hanya amatir. Tapi, tetap saja gerak refleknya sangat menyusahkan.'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mau menyerah sekarang?"

Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, Naruto masih sempat mengejek lawannya.

"Guh. dalam mimpimu. Durian busuk!"

'Ini sudah batasku. Jika begini, saatnya serangan terakhirku.'

Murayama mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Naruto diam, tetap memperhatikan gerakan lawan.

Punggung Murayama sedikit ditekuk. kemudian...

"HAAAAAA!"

Menerjang langsung dengan sinai terhunus ke depan.

Dalam gerakan lambat, momentum dimana ujung bilah sinai semakin mendekat, Naruto memutar sinainya ke samping dan membelokkan laju sinai Murayama, sehingga hanya menyerempet bahu kanannya.

Kemudian...

TAK!

Ujung sinai Naruto bertemu dan menabrak pelindung kepala Murayama.

"WOOAAA!"

"SUGOINEE!"

Para penonton meneriakkan kekaguman mereka atas hasil pertandingan barusan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku kalah ya?"

"Humm... Jadi...?"

"Ya. Sesuai perjanjian, permintaan maaf diterima. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau memikirkan gerakan barusan?"

"Oh. Soal itu, aku hanya memperhatikan postur tubuhmu. Ehmmm... Tadi punggungmu sedikit condong ke depan. Lagipula sinai di tanganmu juga kau hunuskan ke depan,"

"Jadi begitu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kau lewatkan."

"Apa itu?"

TING!

"Pergelangan tangan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua orang terdiam. Beberapa orang tampak pucat sambil memegangi selangkangan masing-masing.

Itu karena mereka menyaksikan bagaimana sebuah sinai mendarat tepat di selangkangan Naruto hingga membuat sang empunya pingsan seketika.

Sepertinya dia akan menghabiskan waktu di UKS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertandingan kendo yang bisa dikatakan berakhir absurd, yaitu tidur seharian di UKS dengan ditemani dua Malaikat yang senantiasa menungguinya.

Saat Shitori Souna selaku Seito-Kaicou bertanya apa alasannya. Keduanya dengan santai menjawab.

"Kami bertiga tinggal serumah. Jadi, saat dia bangun, kami bisa langsung pulang bersama."

"Lagi pula, jika nanti dia tidak bangun juga. Aku punya cara ampuh untuk mengatasinya."

Keduanya mengatakan itu seolah ini bukan kali pertama hal semacam ini terjadi, dan apa mereka bilang tadi serumah!

Para siswa hanya bisa memberikan sumpah serapah lantaran keberuntungan seorang Uzumaki Naruto ditemani dua malaikat sekolah di masa hidupnya. Sementara sang ketua OSIS hanya memandang tertarik pada ketiga orang di depannya.

Waktupun terus berlalu dengan kejadian-kejadian normal dalam keseharian mereka. Naruto mulai lebih sering menulis naskah novel karangannya karena permintaan penerbitnya. Mereka juga mulai berteman dekat dengan beberapa siswa-siswi di kelasnya. Sebut saja Issei dan Kiryu di antaranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Aku sedang memperhatikan lembaran kertas di kedua tanganku. Kertas-kertas ini berisi naskah novelku.

Kuperhatikan setiap kalimat yang tertulis dalam naskahnya. Mulai dari lembar pertama. Kedua. Ketiga dan seterusnya.

"Yosh! Sekarang tinggal mengirimkannya. Izumi-san pasti akan terkejut, hihihi..."

Aku berkata demikian setelah memperhatikan cover bergambar untuk novel ini.

Itu adalah gambar figur yang aku hormati. Seorang gadis muda berambut biru pendek dengan hiasan bunga kertas di atasnya. Dia mempunyai mata coklat dan selalu terlihat tegas, namun juga lembut di saat bersamaan. Dia memakai pakaian hitam beraksen awan merah. Di belakang tubuhnya terbentang sayap merpati yang terbentuk dari susunan lembaran kertas. Ya... Dialah senpai-ku. Konan. Salah satu murid ero senin dan anggota organisasi Akatsuki.

Malaikat Pembawa Pesan. Oke... Kurasa itu cocok untuk judul bagian ini.

Aku memeriksa email dari Izumi-san lewat smartphone-ku.

 **From: Kakak cantik Izumi**

 **(Antarkan ke tempat biasa ya. Aku tunggu lho...)**

"Hmm... di gereja bobrok itu ya? Tapi, sekarangkan sudah malam."

Aku mengetik balasan atas pesan Izumi-san untukku.

 **To : kakak cantik Izumi.**

 **(Maaf, Izumi-san. Mungkin besok saja setelah aku pulang sekolah. Lagi pula ini sudah malam.)**

Aku mendapat balasan tak lama setelah pesanku terkirim.

 **From: Kakak cantik Izumi.**

 **(Aiiss, padahal aku kangen sama adik manisku. Sayang sekali...)**

Aku berwajah sewot saat membacanya.

"Hah. Dasar perayu. Tapi, begini saja deh."

 **To: kakak Cantik Izumi.**

 **(Sebagai gantinya. Aku punya kejutan dalam naskahnya jadi, tunggu saja besok. Dan jangan tanya apa kejutannya.)**

Aku langsung mematikan smartphone-ku setelah pesan terkirim. Hm, rasakan itu hihihiii! Yosh! Waktunya tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Pov End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membereskan peralatan menulisnya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia bertemu dan melepas rindu dengan...

"Emm... Ramen-chan sebelah siniiiii! Hihihihiiii..."

Mungkinkah sang pujaan hati?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kawasan gereja pinggiran kota.

Di depan gerbang gereja yang tampak tua, reyot, namun masih tampak kokoh. Terlihat sosok gadis muda berambut biru panjang sepunggung dengan poni menjuntai menutup mata kanannya. Gadis itu tampak santai, walaupun suasana malam di daerah sekitarnya terkesan mencekam dengan pepohonan lebat dari hutan di sisi timur kawasan gereja tersebut.

Smartphone berwarna hitam tergenggam manis di tangan kanannya.

 **From: Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **(Sebagai gantinya. Aku punya kejutan dalam naskahnya. jadi, tunggu saja besok. Dan jangan tanya apa kejutannya.)**

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafasnya. setelah membaca balasan email untuknya.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat mengingat sosok pemuda berisik, konyol, dan tak jarang membuatnya geli hati akan tingkahnya yang sedikit ceroboh. Sosok pemuda yang tampak berbeda di matanya. Sosok yang kini ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Fufufufufuu... Aku tak pernah tahu jika kau mulai tertarik dengan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh manusia. Itu... Menggelikan."

Sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dan err... Bisa dibilang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya. Hawa dingin malam hari seolah tak berpengaruh padanya.

"Itu urusanku. Jadi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu itu?"

"Hmm... aku sudah membereskannya."

"Membereskan?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan itu, gadis berambut hitam melipat tangannya di depan dengan wajah angkuhnya, dia menjawab.

"Aku sudah menyingkirkannya. Ya... Setelah main kencan-kencanan tentunya."

"Apa?!" gadis berambut biru membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Kau berlebihan."

Si gadis berambut hitam tampak heran.

"Tapi, bukankah perintah yang diberikan hanya mengawasinya saja."

"Iya sih. Tapi, aku merasakan kalau kekuatannya adalah ancaman. Jadi, ya, kubunuh saja dia. Lagi pula, aku melakukannya juga demi kita semua."

"Haahh. Kau tidak berubah ya, Raynare."

"Ya... dan kau sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini."

"Berubah bagaimana?" tampak sedikit rasa bingung dalam kata-katanya.

"Maksudku... Sikapmu sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini... Kau sering tersenyum. Apa ini tentang pemuda muda yang harusnya kau awasi."

"Ya... Mungkin. Dia pemuda yang baik, dan kurasa dia tidak akan menjadi musuh kita. Karena dia hanya penulis novel."

"Aku berharap keadaan ini akan segera berakhir."

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tahu, semua tekanan dan perasaan was-was ini membuatku lelah."

Di akhir perkataannya, gadis berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Raynare, mendesah berat. Ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan keletihan yang lama menumpuk.

"Umm... Mungkin ini bisa sedikit mengurangi keletihanmu."

"Hmm," Raynare mengangkat alisnya saat melihat buku kecil yang disodorkan padanya.

"Baca saja dulu. Jika tidak suka berikan saja 'padanya' besok. Mungkin dia sampai."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Kalawarner."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apartemen Uzumaki.

Di dalam salah satu kamar, terlihat Origami masih belum tidur. Jari-jari tangannya masih setia menari di atas keyboard yang berpadu dengan layar yang menampilkan deretan angka dan huruf di dalamnya.

Sementara Tohka tengah tidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk guling yang tampak seperti roti ukuran jumbo. Dia bahkan tak terusik dengan suara ketikan keybord yang ditimbulkan Origami.

"Selesai."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Origami menyimpan data yang sudah dikerjakannya dan mematikan perangkat komputernya.

"..."

Origami mengirimkan email kepada seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Enghh."

Suara khas orang bangun tidur itu terdengar dari salah satu kamar Apartemen Uzumaki.

Pemilik suara tadi mengerjap beberapa kali guna memperoleh penglihatan yang jelas setelah kelopak matanya tertutup cukup lama.

"Hari Sabtu ya."

Kalimat itu terlontar setelah pandangannya mendapati tanggal yang dilingkari tegak lurus dengan tulisan hari terakhir dari deretan lingkaran-lingkaran sebelumnya.

Nyiut!

"Eh, apa ini?"

Sedikit kaget akan hal yang baru dialaminya. Uzumaki Naruto. Nama dari pemilik suara tadi. Dengan gerakan malas, membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping guna mengetahui sumber rasa "hangat" yang menempel di punggungnya.

Dilihatnya, kepala bersurai putih yang helaiannya tertutup selimut orange dari pundak sampai mata kakinya.

Naruto memperhatikan pemilik surai yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Origami, kah?"

Tobiichi Origami. Orang yang setahun lebih menemani hari-harinya bersama dengan Yatogami Tohka. Sosok yang terkadang terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi. Sosok yang Naruto tahu adalah salah satu orang yang telah mengusir rasa kesepiannya.

Dan dia tidur di sini.

Berbagi selimut.

Dan...

"Uwaaaa!"

Brruukk!

"Itt-teee!"

Mendengar teriakan yang diikuti suara sesuatu yang jatuh dan disusul suara teriakan lagi, Origami terbangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Setelah menggosok matanya beberapa saat, dengan mata setengah terbuka, dia berucap.

"Kamu sedang apa, Naruto?"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Dengan pantat sakit dan berwajah kesal, dia berucap.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Sedang apa kau di ranjangku!?"

"Tidur," jawab Origami enteng.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya tidur di kamar Tohka?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa!?"

"Kenapa aku di sini? Begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Bodoh!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu digedor-gedor dari luar. Terdengarlah suara keras yang memanggil dari luar kamar.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa teriak-teriak? Hei, kau tahu dimana Origami?"

"Simatta!" Naruto panik.

Bagaimana tidak, saat remaja laki-laki mendapati dirinya "tidur" dengan seorang gadis di pagi hari, lalu gadis lain mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu nanti hanya satu hal. Lebih parahnya lagi, gadis yang duduk diranjangnya adalah orang yang ditanyakan gadis lain di balik pintu.

"Tohka. Tunggulah di ruang makan. Aku dan Naruto akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

DOEEEENG!

'DASAR, PAYAH!' Naruto pucat.

Tohka mematung. Kemudian...

BLLAAARRR!

Pintu kamar hancur berkeping-keping dan menampakkan sosok Tohka dengan aura merah kehitaman di tubuhnya. Dia berwajah sangar dan matanya merah menyeramkan.

"NA-RU-TO."

Tampak senyuman manis saat dia perlahan memasuki kamar itu. Namun senyum itu tampak seperti senyum "MALAIKAT" di mata Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? PAGI-PAGI BEGINIII!"

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

Ya, benar. Senyum Tohka memang bagaikan senyuman Malaikat.

Malaikat maut tepatnya.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini diawali dengan suara indah yang membuat burung-burung terbang menjauh karena "Minder."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaah.. Hari ini, aku benar-benar sial."

Sekarang waktu istirahat dan kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut siswa laki-laki berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Saat dia kembali mengingat pagi yang 'merepotkan' baginya. Wajahnya kusut berhiaskan plester kain di pelipis kiri. Tak hayal membuat siswa-siswi lain keheranan melihatnya.

Rata-rata dari mereka mungkin berpendapat.

'Apa dia jatuh dari ranjang saat tidur?'

'Apa saat berangkat sekolah, dia melamun dan menabrak tiang?'

'Hm... sepertinya Murayama dapat mangsa pagi ini.'

Yang terakhir itu isi pikiran siswi berambut pink pendek yang merupakan anggota kendo klub. Sebut saja Katase.

Siswa-siswi lain berangsur-angsur keluar kelas guna mengisi waktu istirahat dengan bersantai sejenak, menuju kantin, perpustakaan, atau hanya mencari tempat nyaman dan memakan bento.

Meski sedikit buru-buru namun mereka semua keluar dengan tertib melalui pintu sementara sebagian lainnya hanya duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Hei, Naruto! Cobalah ini. Mereka bilang ini namanya kue kering. Dan aku membuat ini sendiri, hebat, kan?!"

Pelajaran sebelumnya adalah tataboga bagi para siswi, sementara siswa mengisi lembaran kertas bermaterikan teori 'penjaskes.'

Salah satu siswi yang menyandang gelar 'Duo Angel Of Kuoh Akademi' dengan wajah riang dan semangatnya menghampiri mejanya. Dia tampak sangat senang saat menunjukkan isi kotak berukuran sedang yang dibawanya ke hadapan Naruto.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas sontak saja iri. Lantaran 'sang Malaikat' menawarkan isi kotak yang diketahui adalah kue kering buatan tangannya sendiri kepada satu teman sekelas mereka.

"Hm... Apa ini?"

Sementara Naruto hanya menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat isi kotak yang di sodorkan padanya.

Dilihatnya, isi kotak yang menurutnya aneh. Sesuatu yang tampak keras dan padat, dengan bentuk yang 'tidak karuan' berpoleskan warna coklat dan putih. Tak lupa beberapa bagian yang mulai menghitam, dengan kata lain adalah gosong.

"Apa ini bisa dimakan?"

Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk benda itu.

Siswi itu. Tohka. Sewot seketika.

"Sepayah itukah kau!? Bahkan hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa ini kue kering. Hm?"

Tohka berkata dengan nada yang unik seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Tohka benar-benar kesal.

"Meski kau bilang begitu, bagiku penampilan ini benar-benar aneh untuk disebut kue kering. Dattebayoo."

Naruto berkata dengan santai sementara satu jarinya masih menunjuk dan menekan' benda' yang menurutnya aneh.

TWITH.

Satu perempatan muncul di kepala Tohka.

Tohka menunduk.

"Kau tahu. Aku membuat ini susah payah hanya sebagai permintaan maafku padamu. Aku... maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu terluka pagi ini, Naruto."

Suara itu sangat pelan. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi...

"Haahh...," Naruto hannya menghela nafas. Bukan karena bisikan Tohka yang tidak jelas. Juga bukan karena saking tidak jelasnya sampai-sampai dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Namun karena...

Tes!

Tes!

Naruto melihat mejanya basah dan penyebabnya adalah Tohka yang menangis. Sepertinya Tohka sangat menyesal karena telah membuatnya terluka pagi tadi saat insiden di kamarnya.

"Jadi, ini kue buatan Tohka-hime khusus untukku ya?"

Naruto mengatakan itu seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil satu 'kue kering' buatan Tohka.

Oleh kata-kata Naruto barusan, Tohka sedikit mengangguk. Sementara seisi kelas bersemu merah.

'Ohh. Andai aku yang jadi dia.'

Begitulah isi pikiran mereka.

"Dan ini adalah kue pertamanya."

Saat 'kue itu' tepat di depan wajahnya, Naruto berucap demikian sambil tersenyum.

Kejadian selanjutnya.

Momentum saat Naruto hampir memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya.

SYUT!

Sesuatu berujung tajam melesat cepat dalam garis lurus menuju kue dalam genggaman tangan Naruto. Menghancurkannya dan meluncur. Melewati helaian rambut coklat dan menempel di dinding.

TRRRT!

Bahkan bagian ujung belakangnya sampai sedikit bergetar.

Itu... adalah... GARPU!

Ya. Salah satu alat bantu makan selain sendok dan sumpit.

Seisi kelas jadi panik.

Tohka syok tingkat Dewa.

Naruto berkedut. Masih dengan pose hendak memakan kuenya tadi, pandangan bodoh, ia arahkan pada tangan yang sekarang hanya memegang bagian ujung kue yang tampak, kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah asal lesatan garpu tadi.

Seketika bertambahlah kedutan di kedua matanya.

Di sana. Masih dengan pose baru saja melempar sesuatu, gadis berambut putih sepunggung yang juga mendapat gelar 'Duo Angel Of Kuoh Akademi' perlahan menegakkan badannya. Mata yang seindah langit biru itu menunjukkan pandangan dingin.

"Hei, sialan! Apa-apaan kau, hah?! Padahal Naruto sudah hampir memakannya tadi!"

Tohka meluapkan semua kekesalannya tanpa ragu. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ditambah sorot mata yang juga penuh amarah.

Origami. Si pelempar garpu, dengan wajah datar melangkah ke tempat keduanya tanpa mempedulikan gadis berkacamata 'Kiryu Aika' yang gemetaran dengan ekspresi ketakutannya

'Ma-malaikat maut," batinnya.

Setelah sampai di hadapan Naruto, Origami membungkuk 90º. Dia berucap.

"Maaf"

Naruto mengorek kuping.

"Hah?"

"Maaf, untuk yang tadi pagi."

Naruto bengong.

Tohka terkejut.

Siswa-siswi di kelas, sweatdrop.

Tapi itu wajar. Saat orang minta maaf dengan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan wajah datar dan nada datar pula! Itu adalah hal yang sangat aneh.

"Haaah... Maaf ya maaf. Tapi tidak harus seperti tadi juga, kan?"

Oleh ucapan Naruto barusan, Origami menegakkan badannya.

"Tidak juga."

"Hah!?" Beo Naruto dan Tohka kompak.

"Maksudku, kalau kamu ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan, cobalah yang ini."

Origami membuka penutup kotak di tangan kirinya lalu menyodorkannya di depan Naruto. Satu hal yang sama dilakukan Tohka, beberapa saat lalu.

Namun, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Yang ada di dalam kotak itu adalah kue-kue yang tampak cantik seperti buatan tangan sang ahli.

Naruto hanya diam. Pandangannya bukan tertuju pada kuenya, melainkan tangan kanan Origami. Hal yang sama juga dia lakukan pada Tohka.

 **['Jika kau tidak menghargai usaha mereka. Aku akan menghajarmu nanti,']** celetuk Kurama di dalam pikiran Naruto.

'Aku tahu... Aku tahu.. Dasar, cerewet!'

 **['Huh. Baguslah.']**

"Hei! Dia hampir memakan kueku. Apa-apaan itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya memakan 'benda' itu."

"A-apa?" pandangan Tohka menajam.

Suasana menjadi semakin panas. Bukan hanya pertengkaran keduanya, namun juga pandangan membunuh yang diarahkan pada Naruto. Berikut sumpah serapah dari beberapa orang.

'Terkutuklah semua pria tampan! Mati saja kau! Uzumaki sialan!'

Tanpa mempedulikan semua itu. Origami melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kamu tidak mencuci tanganmu cukup bersih. Apa lagi, ketika memanggang, kamu tersedak saat tepung terigumu mengembang dalam fermentasi dan membuatmu bersin tiga kali. Kuemu tidak higienis."

Dan seolah baru saja terlempar menuju kehampaan. Mata Tohka berputar-putar.

Semua orang tampak berisik. Dengan senyum aneh, pandangan mereka tertuju pada kue Tohka.

Tak menyadari perhatian padanya meningkat. Tohka mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Naruto itukan kuat. Hal seperti itu tidak akan membunuhnya."

Atas kalimat Tohka barusan, Naruto membatin.

'Ya juga sih.'

Sambil mengingat momen saat meminum susu 'kadaluarsa' dalam kehidupannya.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak sadar akan konsekuensinya. Dan lagi, kamu salah menakar bahan-bahanmu. Kupikir, dengan meloncati tahapan dalam resep, kue-kue kering itu tidak bisa dikatakan selesai."

"!?"

Saat Origami selesai dengan ucapannya, Tohka mengernyit. Dia menatap Origami beserta kue kuenya.

"Apa... Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saat pelajaran tadi?"

"Kamu sendiri. Kenapa tidak bertanya? Dan dilihat darimana pun, kue-kueku lebih bisa memuaskan Naruto."

"Be-Berisik! Tidak mungkin kue buatanmu bisa enak."

Tohka menyahut. Tidak terima, ia mengambil sepotong kue milik Origami dan langsung memakannya.

Terdengarlah suara renyah selagi dia mengunyah.

Mengeluarkan nada lucu. Ekspresinya penuh suka cita. Kelihatannya kuenya enak.

Tohka menggeleng untuk mengubah paksa ekspresi wajahnya.

"Fu-fuu... Biasa saja! Lihat! Punyaku pasti lebih enak!"

"Heh. Aktingmu itu sangat payah. Akuilah kekalahanmu dengan terhormat."

"Kau bilang apa!?"

"Apa!?"

Origami membalas datar.

Menghadapi semua ini. Bukannya panik, Naruto justru tersenyum. Entah mengapa interaksi mereka, berdua mengingatkannya dengan masa lalunya. Masa lalu seorang Ninja yang selalu ingin menang dari rekan setimnya. Masa lalu yang diwarnai persahabatan dan persaingan. Tentang rivalitasnya bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang menumbuhkan sebuah ikatan kuat.

Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Naruto berkata.

"Hei, tenanglah... Jika kalian terus begitu, waktu istirahat akan segera habis. Lagipula, apa kalian ingin berurusan dengan 'si mata empat' itu, hah?"

Bersamaan dengan meredanya hawa permusuhan di antara mereka berdua, para siswa-siswi di sekitar mereka, mendesah kecewa.

'Yaaa. Padahal sedikit lagi.'

Tohka dan Origami, dari kiri dan kanan, menyodorkan kotak yang mereka bawa pada Naruto.

"Jadi, kau mau yang mana?"

"Kau ingin yang mana?"

Kata-kata itu terucap di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Naruto menyengir. Entah kenapa melihat tingkah mereka saat bersaing, membuatnya senang.

"Begini saja. Karena Tohka yang datang duluan, jadi, kuenyalah yang akan kucicipi pertama. Ada yang keberatan?"

Sebagai respon, Tohka berbinar. Origami hanya mengangguk. Dan siswa-siswi lain yang entah sejak kapan bergerombol. Menunjukkan senyuman yang aneh.

Naruto memakan kue itu. Kemudian dia menunduk, sehingga ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat diketahui.

"Tohka."

Detak jantung Tohka berpacu tak menentu.

"Kuemu itu... tampilannya seperti Iblis."

JEEDDERRRR!

Bagai disambar petir, wajahnya langsung menjadi murung.

Namun kata-kata berikutnya tak pernah bisa dibayangkan.

"Tapiii! Rasanya fantastis! Tebayoo...!"

Seketika Tohka langsung berseri. Binar matanya menggambarkan kebahagiaan hati.

"Hontokah!"

"Um."

"Honto no hontokah!"

"Yup!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Honto no hon... Weheheheee. Gomenne, gomen."

Tohka langsung kikuk. Saat Naruto memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

Naruto kembali mengambil kue. Kali ini dari kotak milik Origami.

Setelah memakan kue itu, Naruto memberikan cengiran padanya.

"Kue buatanmu juga enak. Kau tipe istri idaman ya."

"...!"

Lagi. Kata yang sama sekali tak terbayangkan sebelumnya, keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Masih dengan rona tipis di pipinya, Origami menghadap Tohka. Dia berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu menganggapmu enteng, Tohka. Kamu ternyata memiliki bakat alami soal cita rasa."

"Muu... kau juga. Kuemu enak sekali! Boleh minta lagi tidak?"

Dan akhirnya bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berikutnya pun berbunyi dan mereka melanjutkan materi berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter kali ini, saya perpanjang juga. Naskah dari Bayu, saya gabungin menjadi satu supaya enak dibaca. Jadi, ada bagian yang sedikit saya ubah. Mohon izinnya ya Bayu.**

 **Oke, segini aja deh komentar dari saya. Untuk Bayu, lanjutkan fic ini dengan dimulainya sebuah konflik panas. Entah itu konflik perasaan, konflik pertarungan atau yang lainnya. Itulah pesan khusus saya dari Bayu.**

 **Saya undur diri dulu sebagai editor yang meng-update fic ini.**

 **Kalau ingin bertanya soal fic ini, tanyakan saja pada akun authornya saja ya.**

 **DARI HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 2 April 2017**


	6. Asia Argento, si biarawati

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NINJA AND THE GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **By Bayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Argento Asia, si biarawati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya aku terlalu menganggapmu enteng, Tohka. Kamu ternyata memiliki bakat alami soal cita rasa."

"Muu... kau juga. Kuemu enak sekali! Boleh minta lagi tidak?"

Tohka menyahut sambil menjabat uluran tangan Origami.

Dan akhirnya bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berikutnya pun berbunyi dan mereka melanjutkan materi berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat yang tak diketahui.

Hitam. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan fisualisasi tempat ini. Sejauh mata memandang, yang akan terlihat hanyalah warna yang dalam kata sifat adalah kegelapan. Tak peduli kau menengadah, menunduk, atau menoleh ke samping. Hanya hitam yang akan terlihat

Dalam pekatnya kegelapan, terlihat sosok wanita berambut putih yang panjangnya melewati kakinya. Balutan kimono putih yang membungkus tubuhnya tampak sedikit kotor oleh debu. Kedua mata wanita itu terpejam. Dahinya sedikit berkedut dan menampakkan mata merah yang membawa kengerian di sekitarnya.

Masih dengan kedua mata yang tertutup dan digantikan oleh mata merah yang menyala dalam kegelapan itu, bibir merah wanita itu menampilkan sebuah senyum merendahkan

"Sedikit lagi," ucapnya ambigu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Dunia... yang damai akan terwujud di bawah kakiku. Dunia tanpa peperangan. Dunia yang hanya ada kedamaian."

"Semua manusia akan hidup dalam 'impian' mereka."

"Setelah aku menyingkirkanmu, maka dunia itu akan terwujud."

"Dunia impian tanpa peperangan."

"Tanpa kekuatan."

"Karena akulah satu-satunya pemilik kekuatan."

"Chakra. Hanyalah milikku. Setelah aku mewujudkan."

"Mugen Sukuyomi."

Aura biru mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya bersamaan dengan berubahnya tekanan udara di sekitarnya. Rambutnya mulai naik menentang hukum grafitasi saat tekanan udara semakin kuat.

KRATAKK!

Retakan kecil mulai terbentuk dalam kegelapan itu. Retakan itu terus merambat dan menyebar hingga mencakup semua bagian dan sudut tempat itu.

Tak lama kemudian...

PYAARRR!

Bagai kaca yang pecah, kegelapan itu hancur berkeping-keping. Digantikan hamparan gurun es yang sangat luas. Angin bertiup membawa butiran kristal dingin nan padat.

Wanita itu dengan perlahan melayang turun menapaki daratan es yang memantulkan bayangan tubuhnya.

CEDEBUUKK!

Terdengarlah suara orang jatuh karena terpeleset.

"Ugh... harusnya aku mendarat di bukit itu tadi. Bukannya di permukaan es yang licin seperti ini."

Saat kedua matanya perlahan terbuka. Dia bergumam demikian. Masih dalam keadaan terbaring di lapisan es.

Tangan kirinya mengelus pantat. Korban pertama yang mencium 'mulusnya' lapisan es.

"Atetetetete... sepertinya aku harus memulihkan tenagaku. Lagi pula."

Pandangannya tertuju pada butiran titik hitam yang berjatuhan ke permukaan es yang putih. Dimana setelah itu titik-titik hitam itu mulai menghilang dan lenyap.

"Butuh banyak tenaga untuk lepas dari sana tadi. Jika saja konsentrasiku tidak terganggu saat itu huh. Pasti aku bisa menggunakan teknik itu. Dasar KENTUT SIALAAN! Awas saja nanti 'reinkarnasi Ashura'."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Selesai dengan mengoloknya, wanita itu menghilang bersama robekan dimensi yang membawanya ke suatu tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari yang cerah di hari Sabtu. Di jalan setapak area perumahan yang cukup padat. Empat remaja berpakaian seragam kuoh Gakuen berjalan beriringan. Remaja laki-laki berambut coklat dengan model layaknya pantat bebek terus memberikan plototan sebal kepada remaja berambut kuning acak-acakan dan mirip seperti kulit durian.

Itu terjadi semenjak istirahat tadi. Saat Duo Angel Of Kuoh Akademi, kecantikannya bagaikan 'kemisteriusan' seorang malaikat memberikan kue kering buatan tangan mereka sendiri kepada Durian sialan di hadapannya.

Mungkin dia lupa jika ketiganya adalah Trio penuh kejutan di sekolahnya.

"Terkutuklah semua pria tampan di dunia ini! Mati saja sana! Durian sok keren!"

"Hei, hei. Memang apa salahku sih? Ise."

"Heh. Kau ingin tahu? LIHATLAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA BERDUA! DURIAN SIALAN!"

Pemuda berambut coklat, Hyodou Is eei berteriak sambil menunjuk Tohka dan Origami yang berjalan di sisi kanan Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan keduanya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Dilihatnya Tohka yang tersenyum ceria dan mata berbinar. Lalu Origami yang berjalan santai sambil sesekali bergumam.

"Dama-Sama," dengan sedikit rona di pipinya.

"Aku setuju jika Origami sedikit aneh sekarang. Tapi, Tohka kelihatan ceria seperti biasanya. Memangnya apa hubungannya hal ini dengan sumpah serapahmu padaku barusan," lanjutnya dgn santai.

"ITU-..."

BUUK!

"Aduh!"

"Eh?"

Iseei harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak. Saat mendengar suara barusan, Naruto juga menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. Sementara para gadis hanya celingak-celinguk dengan tanda tanya di atas kepala.

Mungkin karena terlalu asyik dengan khayalan sendiri hingga tidak tahu mengapa teman mereka (Naruto dan Issei) berhenti mendadak.

Iseei mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah guna menemukan sumber suara. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung cerah dengan hidung yg mengeluarkan darah.

Di sisi kiri jalan tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang dalam posisi mencengangkan (nungging) dengan koper berukuran sedang tergeletak di depannya.

Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas. Dia membatin.

'Reinkarnasi Ero Senin. Ya ampun.'

 **'[Mungkin lebih seperti gabungan sifat berisikmu dan kemesumannya],'** timpal Kurama di dalam pikirannya.

'Apa maksudnya itu?'

 **'[Pikir sendiri],'** saat Kurama mengatakannya.

Dalam bayangan Naruto adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah cerah lengkap dengan ekspresi sebalnya.

"To."

Rutoo!"

"HOOYY! BANGUUN!"

SET!

"WADAAAWW!"

Kurama hanya menahan tawanya saat melihat Hostnya mendapatkan "terapi hidung mancung" khusus dari Tohka.

Karena terlalu serius dengan percakapannya dengan Kurama, dia melupakan dunia nyata. Dan sekarang yang tampak di matanya adalah wajah Tohka yang sedang kesal. Di samping Tohka, lima langkah ke belakang adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan seorang biarawati. Gadis yang barusan jatuh tadi kemudian Origami.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat... aneh?"

Tohka bernada sebal saat menanyakan hal itu tapi, ada rasa cemas dalam ucapannya.

"Ahahaha... maaf, maaf, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hmm," Tohka mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sorot matanya penuh selidik.

 **'[Katakan saja.]'**

Mengerti situasi, Kurama berpendapat demikian.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Nanti akan aku beri tahu. Lalu..."

Pandangannya beralih kepada sang gadis pirang.

"Dia ini siapa?" tambahnya.

Tohka menegakkan badannya. Sambil menggaruk pipi kanan dengan telunjuknya, dia berucap.

"Nuu... dia bilang namanya Asia Ajinomoto."

"Dia tersesat dan mencari gereja di kota ini. Dan nama belakangnya Argento."

Origami menambahkan. Di akhir kalimatnya, pandangan tajam ia arahkan pada Tohka.

"Gereja... kah?"

Setelah bergumam demikian. Ekspresinya berubah kacau antara panik dan juga senang. Setelah itu berubah lagi menjadi penuh semangat.

"Kebetulan sekali. Ayo antar dia! Lagipula Izumi-san pasti sudah menunggu lama di sana."

Kemudian mereka pun mengantarkan biarawati yang diketahui bernama Asia itu ke gereja. Tentu setelah Iseei mendapat jitakan dari Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan, ketika sampai di sebuah taman, rombongan mereka mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil dari dalam taman. Saat mereka melihat ke sumber suara, yang mereka lihat adalah seorang anak laki-laki dan wanita dewsa yang sedang mengusap puncak kepala anak itu. Mungkin dia tersandung dan menyebabkanya terluka hingga menangis.

Mereka pikir itu tidak masalah karena anak itu tidak sendirian. Mungkin bersama ibunya.

Tapi...

"Hei!"

Asia berbelok arah menuju taman. Empat remaja itupun akhirnya mengekor di belakangnya masuk ke dalam taman.

Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuat keempatnya menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Naruto dan Tohka yang kagum.

Origami mengernyit.

Dan Iseei yang terkejut.

Asia mengobati luka anak itu. Dengan hanya menempelkan telapak tangannya kemudian aura hijau menguar dan menutup lukanya.

Ibu anak itu juga terkejut. Setelah menggeleng, dia meraih tangan anaknya dan pergi menjauh.

"Maaf. Tapi saat melihat anak itu tanpa sadar aku..."

Asia gugup saat dia selesai dan mendapat berbagai reaksi dari orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya mengiyakan saja karena maklum. Sedangkan Origami memberi sedikit Nasehat agar tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi dengan alasan agar orang lain tidak merasa ketakutan dan menjauhinya.

Sedangkan Asia hanya tersenyum sebagai respon. Dan dia berkata.

"Arigato Origami-san. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa punya teman."

"Kalau hanya teman, kau sudah punya empat. Tebbayou!"

Menanggapi ucapan Asia, Naruto berkata demikian sambil menyengir.

"Eh!?" Asia tampak bingung.

"Itu benar. Kami semua adalah temanmu, Asia-san."

Tohka berucap sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Dan perjalanan mereka berlanjut. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan gereja tua di pinggir kota.

"Waah, ini memang alamatnya, arigato mina-san."

"Sama sama," mereka berucap bersamaan.

Kemudian datang suara lain yang membuat Naruto merinding.

"Hehehe... kau datang awal sekali ya, Naru-Chan."

Suara feminim itu terdengar bercanda, namun juga menyayat bagi Naruto.

Naruto pucat saat matanya melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Seorang gadis muda berambut biru panjang sepunggung dengan poni yg menjuntai menutup mata kanannya.

Iseei gemetar ketakutan.

Asia syok dengan mata membulat.

Tohka dan origami tampak berekspresi biasa. Malah senyum manis, Tohka berikan pada Naruto.

Sosok itu perlahan mendekat dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"I-izumi-san."

"Hm."

Naruto semakin pucat saat sosok yang dipanggilnya Izumi tepat di hadapannya.

Dengan gemetar takut, Naruto menyerahkan sebendel kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan. Dan sambil memasang wajah sangar, Izumi menerima kertas itu dan membacanya.

'Mu-mungkinkah itu informasi rahasia?' Iseei membatin.

Asia tampak bingung

Meski sedikit, Tohka dan Origami menunjukkan muka penasarannya.

'Bagaimana?' batin mereka kompak.

Setelah membacanya, Izumi memasang ekspresi hampa.

Semua orang malah bengong di tempat.

Kemudian...

"WOOAAAH! SUGOINE NARU- CHAN, ARIGATOU!"

GUBRAKK!

Tiga orang terjungkal ke belakang sedangkan iseei tetap dalam posisinya dengan keringat dingin yang menetes saat menyaksikan Izumi melompat dan memeluk Naruto dengan kepala terbenam di dada Izumi.

"Hizwumui swan. Hehak."

Artinya "Izumi san... sesak."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto berusaha lepas dari pelukan maut kakak cantik Izumi. Menyadari keadaan adik (itu menurutnya) akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa karena nafasnya senin-kamis (putus-putus). Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, dia berucap sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau suka kejutannya?"

"Um. ini luar biasa! Darimana kau dapat ide ini? Malaikat pembawa pesan."

"Senpaiku." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah... tapi Heeii! kau bersikap berlebihan tadi. Saat menyerahkan ini padaku, kenapa ekspresimu begitu sih? Ya, meski lucu juga saat mengingatnya."

"Itu... aku takut."

"Hee?"

Tohka tak tahan ingin bicara.

"Ya. dia takut naskahnya ditolak. Nee-san."

Origami menambahkan.

"Karena jika naskahnya ditolak, kodok kesayangannya bisa kangker."

"Memang apa hubungannya kodok dan naskah?"

Sambil berucap, Izumi membayangkan gambar kodok ( ) plus (+) naskah sama dengan (=) tanda tanya (?).

"Kangker. Kantong kering. Masa tidak tahu?"

Krik! krik! krik! krik!

"Ne, karena sudah hampir malam. Sebaiknya kami mohon pamit. Izumi-san, Asia-san."

Demi memecah keheningan mendadak barusan, Naruto berkata demikian. Respon berupa anggukan, ia dapatkan dari ketiga temannya.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan. Dan terima kasih karena telah mengantar Asia-chan kemari."

"No Problem."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan mengupdatenya.**

 **Segini aja dulu.**

 **Nanti akan saya update lagi kelanjutannya.**

 **Dari Hikasya.**

 **Senin, 21 Mei 2017**


	7. Persahabatan itu indah

**Origami POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hhhh... kenapa sebanyak ini sih. Tohka?"

"Akukan cuma membeli satu, apanya yang terlalu banyak, Naruto?"

Hhh.. mereka mulai lagi. Salah mereka juga yang ikut-ikutan beli tadi, kan?

Alasan kami bertiga buru-buru dari gereja adalah ini. Kami mampir ke toko perlengkapan untuk membeli futon. Ya, sebenarnya hanya aku yang ingin membelinya. Dan kenapa sampai seperti ini adalah...

'Waahh! Lihat ini! Warnanya bagus juga. Aku ambil ini!'

'Oke! Ambil saja Tohka. Tapi yang Orange ini juga bagus. Kubeli buat jaga-jaga deh.'

Itu yang mereka katakan saat di toko. Itu bukan masalah. Tapi, mendengar mereka yang menggerutu tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan pulang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hhh.. siapa suruh kalian membelinya."

Ujarku dengan kemalasan tingkat Dewa.

Atas perkataanku barusan, mereka hanya tertawa hambar.

Masih dengan tawa hambarnya, Naruto mengatakan alasannya.

"Sebenarnya aku membeli futon ini karena aku suka warna orange. Tebayo."

"Aku... aku juga membeli yang ini karena suka warnanya hihii..."

Alasan macam apa itu? Tak bisakah kalian memakai alasan lain?

"Hhh.." aku hanya menghela nafas sebagai reaksi alasan mereka.

 **《** **Hohooo. Aku mencium bau yang sangat enak** **》**

Kami semua langsung berhenti. Bersamaan dengan 'detektorku' yang bergetar, kami mendengar suara berat dan lebih seperti geraman hewan atau desisan ular. Entahlah.

Kemudian saat kami menatap bangunan tua yang sudah tak perpenghuni, yang tampak di sana adalah sepasang mata merah.

Aku memeriksa detektorku. Hm.. aku hanya mengernyit saat melihatnya.

"Ini..."

Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap.

Selagi aku sedang sibuk menganalisa pembacaan energi ini. Kami mendengar suara langkah berat yang mendekati kami dari bangunan tua itu. Kemudian saat aku melihat asal suara itu...

"Monster."

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkan apa yang kulihat.

Sosok dengan empat kaki, berbadan ular dan... berwajah wanita.

 **《** **Umn... sepertinya aku akan makan besar hari ini** **》**

Bahkan lidahnya juga ular.

"Naruto. Kita lawan dia."

"Baiklah!"

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini,Tohka, Naruto."

Saat mereka hendak maju, perkataanku barusan menghentikan langkah mereka.

Keduanya menatapku serius.

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto bertanya dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

WUUSSHH!

Tiba-tiba monster itu sudah di hadapan kami sambil mengayunkan kapak besar.

 **《** **Makan besar!** **》**

BLAARR!

Tanah tempat kami berpijak hancur dan retak saat kapak monster itu terayun ke bawah.

 **《** **A-apa** **》**

Namun kapak itu tertahan oleh satu tangan. Itu... tangan Tohka.

"Nu... sebaiknya selesaikan dengan cepat karena aku ingin pulang dan makan."

Tohka melempar monster itu kedepan setelah mengeluh. Ya ampun!

"Identifikasi: Tobiichi Origami. Basic Realizer. Luncurkan!"

Tak lama setelah aku mengaktifkan mode tempurku, kini aku telah memakai Armor AST. Lengkap dengan pedang cahaya dalam genggaman tangan kananku.

 **《** **Ugh. Exorcist, kah?** **》**

Aku tersenyum senang. Ini seperti nostalgia saat terakhir kali aku menggunakan ini demi tujuan hidupku.

Membunuh Spirit yang telah menewaskan Ayah dan Ibuku

Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

 **《** **Baiklah! Hidangan pertama!** **》**

WUUSSSHH!

Aku akan menggunakannya demi mereka.

TRANKKK!

Demi ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan...

TRAANNKK!

Ikatan yang sangat berharga...

Bwussshh!

Keluargaku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Origami POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Debu dan batu kerikil beterbangan tersapu gelombang angin yang sangat kuat.

Itu terjadi saat pedang cahaya dan kapak raksasa saling menghantam.

Origami dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menerjang sosok monster yang kini membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

 **《** **Matilah** **》**

ZZZUUUTTT!

Dari dalam mulut monster itu, melesat laser berwarna merah dan siap menembus kepala Origami sebagai target.

Alih-alih bertahan atau menghindar, Origami malah terus berlari menerjangnya tanpa ragu kemudian...

TERITORI!

Di sekeliling tubuhnya muncul lapisan pelindung berwarna hijau, dengan struktur yang mirip sarang lebah dan membelah laser itu hingga melewati sisi tubuhnya.

BLAARR!

Tanah yang menjadi tempat pendaratan laser itu langsung hancur, begitu juga dengan dinding bangunan itu yang kini hanyalah puing-puing reruntuhan.

"HAAAAAA!"

Masih dengan laser ditembakkan ke arahnya, Origami Terus melesat sambil mengaktifkan 'Teritori'. Membelah laser itu. Mengabaikan sorot mata monster itu yang kini membulat dalam keterkejutannya. Dia menusukkan pedangnya.

JRAAASSS!

Tanpa teriakan, monster itu tamat menjadi abu setelah pedang cahaya menembus lehernya.

"Selesai."

Dia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri setelah memperhatikan situasi di sekitarnya.

"Maaf, menunggu lama, ayo pu-"

DOOONG!

Matanya berkedut saat melihat duo berisik malah duduk manis di pojokan sambil menyantap ramen instan. Lengkap dengan kompor virtus dan teko yang berisi air panas.

"Nih, satu untukmu. Hati-hati masih panas."

Naruto dengan santai menawarkan satu cup ramen yang sudah masak. Terlihat di samping kirinya tumpukan cup ramen kosong. Mungkin 10 cup. Di kanan, Tohka masih menikmati ramen ke-12-nya.

Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan, Origami mendekat dan langsung merampas cup ramen yang disodorkan padanya. Kemudian makan dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Tambah!"

Naruto melongo di tempat. Mendapati permintaan dan nada bicara yang bisa dibilang langka dari sosok Origami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NINJA AND THE GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **By Bayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Persahabatan itu indah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pinggiran sungai kota Kuoh.

Dinginnya udara malam, suara serangga dan binatang malam, ditambah suara aliran sungai yang tenang. Tampaknya telah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupan pria paruh baya dengan hobinya yaitu memancing. Dilihat dari fisiknya, mungkin pria itu berusia 30 tahun dengan rambut coklat gelap dan poni depan berwarna pirang. Bermata coklat dan wajah yang berekspresi layaknya pria nakal.

"Hhh... ayolah ikan, datanglah ke papa."

Mungkin karena lebih dari 5 jam tanpa mendapat pancingan, pria itu menggerutu dalam kejengkelan. Terlihat di sampingnya. Ember air yang kosong melompong.

Angin berhembus pelan bersamaan bulu hitam yang berguguran, sosok gadis muda berambut biru turun dari langit sambil mengepakkan sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Gadis itu mendarat di samping pria yang masih setia dengan pancingannya.

"Azzel-sama," panggilnya dengan nada sopan.

Sebagai respon, pria yang diketahui bernama Azzel itu hanya melirik sekilas,"Apa ada perkembangan?"

"Um... bocah mesum itu telah menjadi iblis dan... dia baru saja tiba sore ini. Mungkin dia sedikit tersesat."

"Begitu. Dia sedikit ceroboh rupanya."

Menanggapi ucapan atasannya, gadis itu mendadak panik, karena dia sangat tahu siapa yang dikatakan 'ceroboh' barusan.

"Ta-tapi... dia melakukan ini demi kaum kita, meski di-dia begitu tapi dia sangat memikirkan kita semua. Karena itu... Tolong jangan menghukumnya, Azzel-sama."

"Hoi, hoi! Aku hanya sedikit mengeluh! Kenapa kau malah panik sih! Ya ampun! Tak bolehkah seorang pimpinan berkeluh kesah sedikit pada bawahannya? Hhhh."

Menanggapi kegugupan bawahannya, sang atasan hanya bisa berucap seperti itu. Awalnya hanya ingin membagi sedikit beban di pundaknya. Dia mengerti alasan mengapa bawahannya kadang melakukan hal di luar perintahnya. Dia juga tahu jika hal itu dilakukan bawahannya demi semua kaumnya.

Tapi, hei! Pernahkah mereka berpikir sulitnya memutuskan langkah kedepan dari seorang pemimpin kepada bawahannya?

Ibarat rakyat yang bebas mengeluh kepada presiden tentang masalah mereka. Tapi, bisakah presiden mengeluh pada rakyat atas masalahnya? Hal seperti itu... MANA ADA...!

"Eheheheee...! Maaf, maaf."

Sebagai balasannya, si gadis hanya tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya.

"Lupakan saja. Hei, namamu Kalawarner. Benar."

"Ha i, Azzel-sama."

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan lancar dan terlalu percaya diri.

"Ogah!" Jawabannya pun sama lancarnya. Lengkap dengan wajah penuh keyakinan

"Ke-kenapa?" sang atasan mendadak gagap.

"Kau lebih cocok dipanggil ayah."

"Oh ayolah... apa aku setua itu? Memang berapa umurku?"

"340 tahun."

"Hei! Aku masih 339 tahun, tahu!"

"Apa bedanya? Dasar jomblo ngenes!"

Hilang sudah rasa hormatnya kepada pemimpinnya digantikan ekspresi malas dan datar menanggapi topik yang dibahas pemimpinnya itu.

Menanggapi situasi yg mulai absurd berdehem sekali. Azzel berucap.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan yang itu.?"

Seketika ekspresi sang bawahan, yaitu Kalawarner langsung cerah berseri.

"Ouh! Kalau yang itu... dia membuat yang sangat bagus! Lihat saja ini!"

Dia berucap dengan semangat sambil menyodorkan sebendel kertas berhiaskan tinta hitam di atasnya.

Sementara Azzel hanya berwajah murung saat melihat gambar seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan sayap kertas di punggung dilengkapi tulisan. "Malaikat pembawa Pesan."

"Apa naskahnya jelek? Kau tampak tak senang."

Merasa kebingungan, Kalawarner bertanya demikian.

"Kenapa?" gumam Azzel ambigu.

"Huh?" Kalawarner bingung.

"Kenapa... malah kau yang jadi modelnya! Harusnya aku! Karena lebih tampan dan imut!"

'Oh... kami sama! Inikah hukumanmu untuk hambamu yang telah jatuh ini! Diberi atasan yang super percaya diri, Narsis, tak tahu malu dan tak sadar umur. INI KELEWATAAAN!'

Menanggapi ocehan atasannya, Kalawarner hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya. Setelah lima menit, akhirnya dia kembali berucap.

"Umm... maaf, bukan maksudku menyela tapi, dulu anda memang sangat imut, Azzel sama."

"Hoo... benarkah! Jadi, sekarang kau mengakui kalau aku tampan dan imut."

"Ya... itu dulu. Terutama saat anda masih balita."

Kalawarner mulai menyiapkan sihir teleportasi miliknya. Sementara Azzel tersenyum lebar.

Selesai merangkai formula sihir. Kalawarner melanjutkan.

"Tapi sekarang, penampilan dan ekspresi anda lebih... Amit... Amiiiitt!"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Kalawarner menghilang dengan teleportasinya. Meninggalkan Azzel yang kini pundung di tempatnya.

DOOONG!

"Itukah alasanku menjadi jomblo ngenes sampai sekarang."

Begitulah katanya.

.

.

.

Ruang Klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Di ruang bergaya eropa abad pertengahan dengan lukisan dan aksesoris khas eropa. Mulai dari dinding, langit-langit, sampai lantai. Terdapat simbol-simbol aneh yang lebih mirip lingkaran sihir, beberapa sofa dan meja juga tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah adanya tempat mandi shower. Membuat suasana yang awalnya seram saat pertama masuk, menjadi absurd saat melihatnya.

Tak hayal memang cocok bila dinamakan ruang klub penelitian limu gaib.

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya, Buchou."

Seorang siswa, Hyodou issei baru saja selesai bercerita kepada seorang siswi berambut crimson (Rias Gremory) selaku presiden klub. Atau bisa dibilang King-nya perihal mengapa dia melanggar larangan mendekati gereja, juga semua kejadian yang dilaluinya tanpa terkecuali.

Sementara sang Buchou hanya mampu memijit pelipisnya karena kepalanya pusing mendengar cerita dari lawan bicaranya. Dengan menghela nafas, dia bersuara.

"Maaf, sudah menamparmu. Aku tidak tahu tentang apakah seorang de tensi mempunyai pekerjaan sambilan menjadi penerbit novel atau dia memiliki niat lain. Tapi, Ise, apapun yang terjadi jangan dekati gereja itu lagi. Karena jika sampai kamu mendapat masalah dan terbunuh maka satu-satunya yang akan kamu terima adalah ketiadaan. Paham!

Menghadapi ketegasan King-nya, Issei hanya menunduk. Dengan lesu dan pipi kiri yang terdapat stempel telapak tangan, dia berucap,"Maafkan aku."

Mendengar jawaban dari satu-satunya pion yang dimilikinya, Rias Gremory hanya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Issei.

"Bagus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Uzumaki.

"Huhh..." entah berapa kali Naruto menghela nafas pagi ini.

Saat ini, semua penghuni rumah berada di dapur. Origami sedang memotong sayur dan Tohka memanaskan air sambil mengolah rempah-rempah. Naruto hanya menatap mereka sayu dari kursi di meja makan, dengan rasa kantuk dan bekas merah di hidungnya. Pandangannya bergulir melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu pukul 05 : 00 pagi.

Oh, bagus! Ada apa gerangan sehingga laki laki yang terkenal susah bangun memperhatikan dua bishojo bersama aktifitas memasak mereka dengan wajah kantuknya?

"Jadi?" Tohka membuka percakapan lewat satu kata yang bisa dipahami sebagai sebuah pertanyaan.

Saat ini dia sedang memanaskan minyak untuk menggoreng telur.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini? Kau sudah mengatakan akan menjelaskannya, bukan? Kemarin."

Rupanya Tohka merasa sedikit khawatir tentang keadaan teman kuningnya ini. Sejak pertama sampai di kota ini (lebih tepatnya Kuoh Gakuen), saat menerima tantangan Murayama, bahkan hari-hari berikutnya, dia tidak seperti biasanya. Memang dia terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi, bagi orang yang sudah mengenal dan hampir mengetahui semua tentangnya, terlebih tinggal satu tahun lebih bersamanya. Tentu bukan hal sulit mengetahui apakah dia sedang ada masalah atau tidak. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Origami. Meskipun tidak pernah menanyakannya secara langsung.

Naruto hanya menggeser kursi di sampingnya. Tohka yang menganggap hal itu sebagai isyarat untuk dia duduki, segera melangkah mendekatinya.

Namun hal selanjutnya membuktikan bahwa anggapannya salah.

Cahaya keemasan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Perlahan cahaya itu berkumpul dan memadat membentuk sosok manusia. Sosok itu duduk di kursi yang baru saja digeser oleh Naruto.

Baik Tohka maupun Origami, sontak menghentikan aktifitas memasak mereka. Dengan mata membulat karena kaget dan syok. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada cahaya yang kini meredup dan menampakkan wujud seorang gadis berambut merah cerah sepunggung dengan mata violet yang indah, memakai kimono putih. Tengah menatap mereka dengan senyum ceria.

"Yo! Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu secara langsung, namaku Asami Kurama. Juubi no youkou (Ten tiles Demon Fox) partner si baka ini. Salam kenal Tohka, Origami."

"Na-Naruto... A-apakah ini nyata?"

PLAK!

"KYAAA!"

"Hm... Reaksimu itu cukup normal. Jadi, ini memang nyata."

"Apanya yang normal, eh! Mau mengajak ribut. Huh! Jika ingin menguji. Cobalah kau tampar pipimu sendiri!"

Tohka berkata dengan kesal seraya mengacungkan codet yang diambil dari atas wajan berisi minyak panas tepat ke depan wajah Origami. Yang sudah seenak jidatnya menampar pipi kirinya untuk memastikan mimpi atau kenyataan.

Padahal itu sebatas sampai bersuara, mungkin karena kaget akibat ketidakpercayaan atas kejadian di depan matanya.

Seorang laki-laki bisa melahirkan. Apa lagi sudah langsung besar, Cantik pula! Dan anehnya, tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali di antara keduanya.

Naruto sweetdrop.

'Apa-apaan mereka?'

Tanpa mempedulikan codet yang teracung ke wajahnya. Origami menghela nafas.

"Hhh.m. souka. Singkatnya, saat kami kira kamu sedang melamun, itu karena kamu sedang berbicara kepada Kurama-san. Apa aku benar?"

Nàruto mengangguk.

Tohka menoleh.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ini berhubungan dengan alasan kenapa kalian bisa sampai di sini. Arus waktu dan riak dimensi?"

"Tunggu dulu, Kurama! Bukannya yang kau katakan saat itu adalah lubang hitam?"

"Aku belum selesai. Dasar payah!"

"Tapi..."

BLETAK!

"Sudah diam! Lebih baik cukup, dengarkan saja. Oke."

'Meskipun kemungkinannya kau tidak akan paham.'

Naruto hanya mengelus kepalanya yang benjol dan berasap.

"Hai... hai.. aku mengerti."

Kemudian Kurama mulai menjelaskan tentang banyak hal kepada mereka. Mulai dari pertarungan terakhir Naruto yang mencengangkan saat melawan Kaguya, kesalahan dan kecerobohannya, peristiwa saat pingsan di celah dimensi hingga mempertemukan mereka bertiga yang berakhir seperti sekarang ini.

Kurama juga membagi pengetahuannya mengenai batas dimensi dan ruang lingkup yang digambarkannya seperti pohon yang memiliki cabang, dan di setiap cabang memiliki ranting dan nantinya juga bercabang pula.

Sementara para gadis mendengarkan sembari melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, Naruto terus mendengarkan. Meski harus kesal dan kepala berasap. Yang benar saja! Semua penjelasan itu seperti rumus atau apapun yang membuatnya tambah pusing saat berada di dalam kelas.

Sepertinya kejadian saat ujian chunin tingkat 1 terulang kembali di dunia ini. Benar-benar nomor 1 penuh kejutan.

"Dari semua penjelasan tadi, kesimpulannya adalah kekacauan arus ruang dan waktu yang membentuk lubang hitam adalah hal yang mempertemukan kami."

Origami berkata seraya menghidangkan nabe di atas meja.

Kurama mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman.

Tohka datang menyajikan telur goreng dan kopi susu hangat.

"Dan kemungkinan untuk pulang adalah nol. Tapi, siapa peduli."

Dia menaruh secangkir kopi susu hangat di hadapan semua orang yang duduk.

"Lagipula, tempatku pulang ya di sini.

"Aku sama denganmu, Tohka, tempatku ya di sini. Bersama kalian."

Setelah mengatakan isi pikirannya, Origami menyesap kopi susu di depannya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang menyesap kopi susu juga.

"Kalau kamu sendiri, bagaimana, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya menyengir. Rasa kantuknya menghilang setelah meminum kopi susu hangat, diletakannya cangkir dengan isi setengah ke atas meja.

"Tempatmu pulang adalah dimana ada orang yang selalu memikirkan dan menunggumu. Dulu... aku selalu sendirian dan tidak ada yang menganggapku ada. Aku selalu ingin menjadi Hokage agar mereka mau mengakui keberadaanku..."

'Naruto.'

"Tapi setelah sampai di sini, aku malah sering kesal karena ulah dua gadis aneh dan semua hal-hal merepotkan lainnya."

"Siapa yang kau bilang aneh, huh?"

"Dan berkat itulah aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini. Hal yang ku impikan sejak dulu. Hal yang kurasakan satu tahun terakhir ini bersama kalian. Suasana rumah! Dan mulai saat itu, tempatku pulang adalah 'kalian semua'."

Mendengar itu semua, Tohka dan Origami tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Kurama yang kini menenggak habis minumannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

'Bagus! Kau mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini pada mereka. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir makna kata berdasarkan situasi! Kau mengatakan kalimat itu di depan dua gadis. Maksudku... tempatmu pulang adalah keluarga Yasaka dan mereka bukan? Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Kalau kau mengatakan hal tadi kepada mereka di situasi begini, kau lebih terlihat seperti mengatakan 'Origami, Tohka. Kalian berdua adalah tempatku untuk pulang.' Dasar payah! Apa kau akan melamar dua orang sekaligus! Payah! Payah! Payaaaah!'

Karena berteman, tidak memerlukan persyaratan.

Itu benar, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Grigory.

Seorang gadis muda berambut biru panjang dengan poni menjuntai menutup mata kanan, dia berjalan dengan santai melewati lorong. Di sampingnya, berjalan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan gugup dan kikuk.

"Jadi... a-apa aku akan mendapat hukuman?"

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu..."

"..."

"Hei. "

"..."

"Kalawarner!'

"Panggil aku Izumi."

"Eh. Kenapa begitu?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan lawan bicaranya itu, Kalawarner atau sebut saja Izumi, menyerahkan map yang berisi beberapa kertas.

Gadis berambut hitam, Raynare, terbengong sesaat. Namun segera saja ia raih map itu dan memeriksa lembar pertama dalam kertas itu. Pupil matanya mondar-mandir men-scen tiap kata dalam kertas itu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama biodata dengan foto sahabatnya itu.

 **[Nama: Izumi Konan.**

 **Gender: perempuan**

 **Usia : 20 Tahun.**

 **Job : Editor Novel, Translator, and English teacher.]**

Raynare langsung menutup map itu dan menatap Izumi guna menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Itu sudah jelas, bukan? Lagipula di situ juga ada catatan mengenai dirimu."

Mengetahui hal itu, Raynare langsung memeriksa lembar lain yang berisi catatan tentangnya. Matanya menyipit saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

 **[Nama: Obino Reine.**

 **Gender: perempuan**

 **Usia : 18 Tahun**

 **Status: pelajar.]**

"Apa maksudnya ini!?"

Tak mempedulikan tatapan De Tensi lain padanya, Raynare meninggikan suaranya guna mendapat penjelasan yang memuaskan dari mulut teman birunya ini.

"Hei! Hei! Tenanglah sedikit. Kau mau merusak gendang telingaku ya?"

Izumi menutup telinganya sambil mengeluh, namun hal yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah pelototan tajam.

Tak menghiraukan hal itu, Izumi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita sampai."

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu logam dengan arsitektur gaya klasik dengan aksen warna emas.

"I-inikan..."

"Azzel-sama sudah menunggu kita."

Izumi memuka pintu itu perlahan, menampakkan sosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam dan poni depan berwarna pirang duduk di belakang meja yang penuh tumpukan kertas yang menggunung.

Pria itu, Azzel menatap keduanya dengan serius.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, The light Arrow. Dan oh... jadi dia yang kau ajak rupanya."

"Hei! Apa maksud semua ini? Dan siapa The light Arrow yang anda maksud, Azzel sama?"

Meski rasa bingung menguasai dirinya dan sempat panik, Raynare atau sebut saja Reine dalam biodata yang ditunjukkan Izumi berusaha bersikap seformal mungkin. Karena bagaimanapun di hadapannya saat ini adalah pemimpin tertinggi kaumnya.

Namun dia harus membulatkan matanya saat dengan santainya, Azzel mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Izumi. Kemudian berkata.

"Tentu saja teman birumu itu. Memangnya ada yang lain?"

Tarik nafas, tahan, hembuskan.

Reine mengatur nafas guna mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali. Semua rentetan kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing dan letih.

Pertama, teman birunya ini mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa dia mengetahui rencananya mengekstrak secret gard dari dal tubuh suster gereja Asia Argento dan membawa (menyeret) ke Grigory untuk diproses. Kedua, temannya ini seenaknya saja menunjukan profil samaran (mungkin) beserta biodata lengkap kepadanya, ditambah nama samaran baru untuknya yang justru membuatnya jengkel.

'Kenapa Obi (kain tenun) harus jadi margaku?'

Dan yang ketiga, kenapa dia sampai tidak tahu kalau orang yang ada di sampingnya ini memiliki julukan khusus dari atasannya?

"Jadi, kenapa aku dibawa ke sini? Kala.. ah maksudku Izumi pasti suda mengatakan semua tentangku kepada anda bukan, Azzel-sama?"

"Ya... dan itulah salah satu sebab kau dipanggil ke sini."

Reine menunduk,"Maaf."

Mengabaikan reaksi Reine, Izumi melangkah ke depan. Dia menyerahkan map yang sebelumnya dia perlihatkan kepada Reine kepada atasannya. Membungkuk sedikit kemudian melangkah mundur ke posisi awalnya.

Azzel membaca lembar demi lembar dengan seksama. Selesai dengan itu, dia berucap tegas.

"Izumi! Reine!"

"H-hai!"

"Mulai saat ini kalian kutugaskan dalam satu tim. Tim ini kuberi nama Red Cloud (Akatsuki) dan tugas pertama kalian adalah menggagalkan rencana pembelot untuk mengakstrak secret gard. Kegagalan berarti mati karena misi ini juga menyangkut ketiga Fraksi kalian mengerti!"

"KAMI MENGERTI!"

Mendengar kata-kata tegas dari pemimpin mereka, baik Izumi maupun Reine yang awalnya putus asa. Kini mendapatkan semangat dan cahaya baru. Cahaya dimana semua perasaan mereka berkumpul. Cahaya yang juga mewakili semua mimpi mereka. Mimpi untuk terlepas dari bayang peperangan. Cahaya... yang bisa disebut...

Harapan.

Azzel menunjukkan senyum penuh semangat. Senyum yang lama tak ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

"Sekarang laksanakan! Aku bergantung pada kalian, Red Cloud."

"Yokai/Roger!"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya sahutan itu, tim dadakan, Red Cloud, langsung menghilang layaknya memakai sunsin no jutsu menyisakan helaian bulu gagak hitam yang berjatuhan.

Azzel terkekeh. Pandangannya tertuju pada buku kecil di laci meja yang terbuka. Buku terbuka yang berisi percakapan dalam novel.

"Heheheheheee... ternyata seru juga memakai gaya Hokage saat memberi perintah. Selain itu..."

Pandangannya beralih kepada gambar wanita berambut pirang dengan nama "Godaime Hokage: Senju Tsunade."

"Mueheheheee... Meski dahinya lebar tapi, bagian depan besar juga. Andai dia adalah istriku... ah! Senangnya..."

Mendengar itu, editor menjadi kesal. Sementara penulis membatin.

'Andai orang yang kau bicarakan itu ada di depanmu. Bisa dipastikan nasibmu 11-12 dengan si pertapa genit dari gunung mioboku saat ketahuan mengintipnya sedang mandi.'

Begitulah kira-kira akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuoh Gakuen. Waktu istirahat.

"Itadakimasu!"

Di ruang kelas XI B di salah satu sudut ruangan, sembilan remaja berkumpul layaknya keluarga. Tampak jelas raut kebahagiaan saat menyantap bento yang mereka bawa di waktu istirahat. Mereka duduk dan merapatkan empat meja untuk menambah kesan kebersamaan. Duduk membentuk cekungan dalam suasana santai dan sukacita.

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku sangat bahagia hari ini!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu lima kali hari ini, Matsuda. Tapi kau benar! Ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku!"

"Hoi, berhentilah menangis dan makan bentomu itu! Dasar kepala bakso. Kau juga! Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil menangis tebayou! Ero magane."

Matsuda pundung.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBERI JULUKAN! Julukanku itu, KALKULATOR BWH, TAHU!" teriak Motohama.

"Itu malah lebih parah. Tebayoo."

"Hei! Kalian bertiga! Berhentilah mengoceh dan makanlah!"

Seorang siswi berambut coklat twintail, Murayama si ketua klub kendo berceletuk karena tidak tahan dengan suara berisik tiga orang laki-laki yang ada di depan mejanya.

"Itu benar. Lagian kalau makan sambil bicara, kalian bisa tersedak lho."

Siswi lain berambut pink pendek, Katase, turut menyetujui sambil memberikan nasehatnya.

"Iya, iya... aku mengerti. Dasar bawel."

"Berisik! Dasar kuning!"

"Pingky."

"Kucing!"

"Jidat Lebar."

"Mattaku."

Origami menghela nafas, menyaksikan perdebatan kembali terjadi.

Yang lain hanya memperhatikan sambil mengutas senyuman. Meski kadang ribut dan saling ejek (terutama bagi orang berisik) ekspresi mereka tampak cerah, berseri dan penuh kehangatan.

Ya... begitulah acara makan yang mereka lalui setiap jam istirahat. Duduk berkumpul dalam suasana yang ricuh namun hangat. Semua yang mereka lakukan hanyalah kebiasaan untuk bisa saling mengenal dan mempererat persahabatan mereka.

Sementara semua orang sedang larut dalam kehangatan itu. Siswa berambut coklat model pantat bebek malah melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, sampai tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, bahkan bento yang dibawanya pun tak ia sentuh.

"Kau kenapa? Ise, apa kau sakit?"

Matsuda yg sempat pundung, bertanya heran.

"A-aah... tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. I-itadakimasu!"

Matsuda ingin bertanya lebih. Namun harus ia urungkan saat mendengar suara lain yang memanggil teman sejawatnya itu.

"Ise-kun! Yang lain sudah berkumpul di klub. Mereka meminta kami untuk menjemputmu."

Siswa kelas XI A, Yuuto Kiba, menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang selalu melekat di wajahnya. Di belakangnya juga ada siswi angkatan pertama, seorang gadis berambut putih sebahu, bertubuh kecil. Mata emasnya memandang datar kedepan. Dialah Toujou Koneko.

"Issei-senpai dan kebiasaan barunya."

"Ugh... entah kenapa, kau seperti ingin mengataiku raja telat, Koneko-chan."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu."

"Mungkin?"

"Karena kau sering datang terlambat."

"Huaaa! Kau kejam! Koneko-chan."

"Sudah pergi sana! Dasar pengkhianat!"

Motohama berkata dengan kesal sambil mendorong punggung sahabatnya agar lekas pergi. Bukan karena membenci atau hal semacamnya. Ini memang kebiasaannya, dia tidak ingin membuat teman mesumnya ini ditunggu terlalu lama oleh rekan seklubnya.

"Iya... Iyaa...! Maaf deh. Aku menapaki jalan kedewasaan lebih cepat dari kalian. Hahaha!"

"Berisik!" ungkap Matsuda dan Motohama kompak.

"Baiklah! Buchou dan Akeno-san pasti sudah menunggu. Kita pergi, Kasanova!"

"Tunggu, Ise-kun! Ah... dia itu... Maaf, jika Ise-kun banyak merepotkan kalian. Ja nee... Minna."

"Um.. tidak masalah. Lagipula Issei orang yang baik kok."

"Itu benar! Hanya saja... kemesumannya harus dikekang sedikit."

Kiba terkekeh. Setelah menyampaikan permohonan maaf, Kiba segera menyusul Issei yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Diikuti Koneko yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ne... nee... aku tak pernah tahu kalau ketua klub kendo yang terkenal galak, bisa mengatakan hal yang bagus."

Matsuda yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan Murayama berkata sedikit bercanda sambil memperhatikan bento yang kebetulan berada di depan dada Murayama.

SIINGG!

GLEK!

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Dan sekali lagi pandanganmu turun ke bawah saat bicara denganku!..."

Murayama berucap seraya mengacungkan sumpit tepat di depan bola mata Matsuda. Nada bicaranya penuh penekanan.

"A-aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

Matsuda harus mencatat ini dalam otaknya.

 **'Perempuan itu sangat menakutkan.'**

Kiryu yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan, hanya terkikik melihat interaksi teman sekelasnya.

'Katakanlah jika klub kendo dan trio mesum itu musuh bebuyutan. Maka, Naruto-san, Tohka-san, dan Origami-san adalah trio penuh kejutan yang bisa membuat dua kubu yang awalnya musuh menjadi teman ya... meski kadang ribut dan heboh. Kalian bertiga telah membuka mata kami semua dengan menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada batasan dalam sebuah persahabatan.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat yang tidak diketahui.

Di sudut ruangan yang gelap bertempat di ruang pengap, tanpa cahaya mempertegas bahwa ruangan itu berada di bawah tanah. Jeruji besi yang mendominasi adalah hal yang menjelaskan tempat itu adalah penjara.

Di salah satu ruangan yang diterangi cahaya lilin, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang twintail duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Mata birunya yang masih memancarkan harapan terus mondar-mandir memperhatikan tulisan di buku kecil yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Kondisi tubuh, bisa dikatakan kurang baik. Kedua kaki dan tangan dirantai ditambah luka memar dan lebam di beberapa bagian karena hantaman benda tumpul membuatnya meringis karena sakit.

Meski begitu...

Seutas senyuman masih terukir di wajahnya. Itu bukan senyuman pasrah atau karena menertawakan keadaannya. Itu... karena dia memahami dengan jelas apa arti tulisan terakhir yang dibaca olehnya.

 **[Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Malam ini kami akan membebaskanmu bersama dengan Asia-chan dan membawa mereka ke hadapan Azzel-sama.]**

"Hati-hatilah. Nee-chan."

Dia berucap sambil mengingat saat dirinya merelakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk dua orang mata-mata yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri dari orang-orang yang mulai mencurigai mereka berdua sehingga berakhir seperti sekarang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini trio penuh kejutan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka pulang sambil membicarakan hal serius setelah Origami menunjukan hal yang mengejutkan.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!"

Lewat smartphone, mereka melihat video sekelompok anak SMA bertarung melawan monster di sebuah pabrik tua.

"Hm... pantas saja aku merasa tidak enak saat berpapasan dengan kelompok si mata empat itu. Tebayoo."

Sambil mengotak-atik smartphone miliknya, Origami kembali bersuara.

"Ya. Dan lihat betapa cerobohnya dirimu."

Kali ini kedua mata Naruto membulat.

Di sana tampak video saat dirinya beberapa kali memakai kekuatan ninjanya untuk menaiki dinding.

"Da-darimana?"

"Aku tanpa sengaja menemukan ini di komputer ruang OSIS. Sepertinya itu komputer pribadi. Kebetulan saja aku ada di sana saat sepi."

"Pantas saja tadi siang dia mengawasi kita terus. Lalu, apa masih ada video yang lain? Dan bagaimana kau mendapatkannya, tebayoo?"

"Tentu. Itu dari alat pengintai yang aku rancang sendiri, dua di antaranya kau hancurkan kemarin."

Tampaklah dua video berdurasi 10 detik dengan ending full face dari Naruto.

"EEEEEEEHH! Jadi itu ulahmu?! Pantas saja saat aku menepuk nyamuk di kamar mandi, tanganku jadi sakit!"

Tohka gagap,"K-k-k-k-kamar mandi!? Hei, sialan! Apa kau mau mengintip Naruto saat mandi, huh!"

"Aku tidak mengintipnya."

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya menonton si kurus ini saat mandi."

Tangan Tohka mengepal kuat, "Grr..."

Naruto panik,"A-apa kau melihat semuanya?"

"Bagian belakang, iya."

'Ugh... paling tidak berbohonglah dengan mengatakan aku tidak melihat apa-apa, bodoh!' batin Naruto meratapi nasib.

"Yohohooo! Halo semua! Waahh! Ada anak sekolahan sedang main! Melihat kalian, aku jadi ingin membunuh kalian! Bolehkah? Apa? Boleh saja. Ouh... Bagus! Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan!"

Saat sampai di daerah sepi, tiba-tiba seorang pria berpakaian ala pendeta. Berambut perak dari nada bicara dan apa yang ia katakan. Sepertinya dia gila.

'Iiiihh... amit... Amiiit!' Batin Tohka.

'Orang ini bicara apa sih?' Naruto swwetdrop.

'Pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur ya?' batin Origami.

"Hohhohoho!... kalian takut! Jangan khawatir, karena aku akan memotong kalian kecil-kecil. Hahaha..." pria itu mulai tertawa saat selesai berucap sambil memutar pedang cahaya di tangan kanannya searah jarum jam.

Kemudian...

WUUSSH!

Bersamaan hembusan angin, dia mulai melesat sambil menebaskan pedang cahayanya ke arah Naruto.

"Wuaaaahh! Kenapa kau menyerangku, tebayoo!? Apa salahkuuu?!"

"Kesalahanmu adalah warna rambut yang mirip kotoran. Itu menjijikkan lho!"

"JANGAN SEENAKMU SENDIRIII! DASAR UBANAANN!"

"NAMAKU FREET! INGAT ITU! KEPALA KOTORAN!"

"SIAPA YANG TANYA NAMAMUUU! UBAN GILAA!"

Si pria gila. Freet terus memberikan serangan kepada Naruto. Meski begitu, dengan kelincahan dan pengalamannya dalam pertarungan membuat semua serangan itu hanya menuju kegagalan. Tentu saja di sertai saling ejek di antara keduanya lewat teriakan. Adegan pertarungan itu, lebih mirip opera sabun bagi yang melihatnya.

Beralih ke sudut lain, tampak dua gadis muda sedang memperhatikan kejadian itu sambil bersandar di bawah pohon. Yang satu sedang asyik memakan pisang, satu lagi asyik dengan layar smartphone miliknya.

"Hei, Tohka."

"Apa?"

"Lihat ini."

Setelah membuang kulit pisang di tangannya, Tohka menggulirkan pandangan ke smartphone Origami.

Wajahnya langsung merah seketika.

"Ja-jangan beritahu Naruto. Oke."

"Ufufufufufufu... negosiasi. Eh?"

"Be-berisik!" Tohka menunjuk wajah Origami. "Pokoknya jangan beritahu dia. Dan sejak kapan kau meniru kebiasaan 'ekor kuda' kelas tiga itu, huh?"

"Himejima-senpai."

"Ya! Itu maksudku!"

Seolah mengingat sesuatu...

"hihihihihihiii...," Tohka terkikik.

Origami jadi penasaran,"Apa kamu habis terbentur?"

"Hehehe... jika kau ingin menunjukkan 'itu' pada Naruto, silahkan saja."

"Hn."

"Maka aku akan menceritakan 'kebiasaan' Origami terhadap pakaian Naruto."

Origami gagap,"U-u-itu..."

"Hei. Apa candaanku membuatmu sakit? Wajahmu merah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shuriken! Kagebunsin no jutsu!"

Bagus! Kau tak akan bisa menghindar lagi!

Satu 'Shuriken' hasil jutsu dadakanku berhasil mengenai wajah si uban gila dan melumpuhkan penglihatannya untuk sementara. Dan empat Shuriken lain hanya jatuh di sekitar kakinya. Mungkin, karena tekanan angin.

 **['Sudah cukup. Jangan berlagak sok pintar dengan tingkah payahmu itu']**

Berisik! Jangan mengganggu saat-saat terkeren dalam aksiku!

 **['Huh. Benarkah?']**

"Woi, Kuning! Lain kali cobalah menggandakan jumlah pisangnya juga!"

Ugh... baiklah, baiklah! Yang kugandakan bukanlah shuriken asli. Itu hanya kulit pisang yang entah darimana jatuh di atas kepalaku.

Jika bertanya soal Shuriken/senjata ninja sejenisnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak membawanya karena bisa repot jika aku sampai mendapat titel buruk karena membawa senjata tajam ke sekolah.

 **['Padahal kau bisa menyimpannya ke fuin penyimpanan.']**

Diaaamm! Kurama payah! Payah! Payah!

Selagi aku terus mengumpat kepada Kurama, si uban gila merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan... Handphone? Eh, dari petugas rumah sakit jiwa, kah?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sepertinya waktunya telah tiba jadi..."

Hm... sambil bicara dia mengeluarkan benda lain dari kantung celananya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!"

FLAAASSSH!

Uh... dia memakai bom cahaya untuk pergi. Apa-apaan ini?

 **['Naruto! Sejak tadi aku mengamati pria itu, dan kau tahu apa yang kudapatkan?']**

Tidak! Selain kegilaannya.

 **['Aku belum selesai! Dasar payah! Yang ingin kukatakan adalah... orang itu, meski sedikit. Aku merasakan aura yang sama dengan yang dipancarkan editor novelmu.']**

Aku terdiam sesaat. Mendadak perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Kemudian kukepalkan tinjuku.

"Kita pergi ke gereja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto pov End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review kalian akan kami balas satu persatu di PM. Maaf, jika balasannya nanti lama.**

 **Konflik mulai terlihat.**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan selanjutnya?**

 **Saksikan di chapter 8.**

 **Dari Bayu dan Hikasya**

 **Minggu, 4 Juni 2017**


	8. Keluarga

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NINJA AND THE GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **By Bayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Keluarga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kawasan gereja.

Gereja tua di pinggiran kota Kuoh. Gereja yang biasanya kokoh meski telah termakan usia, kini tampak sangat berbeda. Pintu depan yang jebol dengan daun pintu tergeletak di lantai bagian dalam, atap yang tak lagi utuh, kursi dan bangku yang tersebar di sembarang tempat. Membuat suasananya menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Tak ketinggalan suara dentingan senjata yang memperkeruh suasana.

Seorang pria berambut perak sedang tertawa dengan riangnya. Tak peduli meski baru saja menerima hantaman sebuah bangku yang dilempar ke arahnya dan menimbulkan luka di tubuhnya.

"Yahoo! Tenagamu besar juga ya, loli-chan!"

"Berisik!"

Si pelaku pelemparan, gadis kecil berambut putih model bob. Toujou Koneko mendengus. Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan sebutan loli.

"Cepat katakan! DI MANA ASIAA?!"

Issei bertanya penuh amarah. Gauntlet di tangan kirinya memancarkan kekuatan. Sementara Kiba hanya diam memasang posisi siaga lengkap dengan pedang iblis hasil "sword birth" dalam genggaman tangan.

"Jangan marah nanti kau bisa keriput dan cepat tua lho! Lagi pula..."

Pria itu mulai menodongkan pistol ke arah Issei, Koneko, dan Kiba di depannya.

DORR!!

CTANNGG!!

'Hei, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini? Ise."

Iseei dan kawan-kawan hanya membulatkan matanya. Bukan hanya kecepatan, namun hawa kehadirannya pun tak terasa, dan lagi. Pedang cahaya putih yang tergenggam di tangannya. Sosok yang tiba-tiba datang membelokkan peluru cahaya. Dia adalah...

"Na-Naruto san/Naruto-senpai!"

"Huh. Tadinya aku mau bilang kalian akan mati di sini, tapi heeii! Kaukan si kuning sialan yang menyerangku dengan kulit pisang."

Naruto sewot,"Entah kenapa aku sangat tidak suka caramu mengingatku."

 **(Kesampingkan itu dulu, sekarang fokuslah pada rencana awal. Naruto.)**

Naruto hanya menghela nafas sejenak saat mendengar suara datar dari earphone di telinga kanannya. Itu adalah suara Origami.

"Katakan," dia berucap.

Pandangannya menajam dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Dimana Izumi-san?" tambahnya.

"Izumi? Siapa yg kau maksud? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Gadis muda dengan rambut biru sepunggung."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud."

Syuut!!

PYARR!!

Entah apa yang terjadi, secara tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah cahaya keemasan melesat dari bawah lantai dan menembus kaca samping gereja. Dari lantai bekas lesatan panah cahaya tersebut, seonggok tubuh pria berpakaian detektif muncul dan membuat lubang cukup besar karena benturan lantai dan punggungnya.

BLAAARRR!!!

Tohka mendarat di samping Naruto setelah menjebol atap dan menciptakan kepulan akibat debu dan kerikil yang berterbangan. Di bawahnya, seonggok tubuh laki-laki lain dengan tubuh kekar dan dua pasang sayap gagak tergeletak dengan mulut berdarah dan luka lebam di wajahnya.

KRATAK!!

"Huff itu karena wajahmu sangat menjengkelkan! Err... aku lupa menanyakan namanya."

"Panggil saja botak-san."

"Aku baru berpikir begitu, tapi heeii! Siapa yang tanya pendapatmu, kuning bodoh?!"

"KAU YANG PAYAH! MELEMPAR KULIT PISANG SEMBARANGAN! BAKA TOHKA!"

"MEMANG APA MASALAHNYA?!"

"KARENA "ITU" MENDARAT DI WAJAHKU TAHU!"

Sementara si Duo berisik mulai bertengkar, semua mahkluk (3 iblis dan 1 pendeta gila) hanya sweatdrop.

'Ahahaha..'

'Apa-apaan mereka?'

'Aku dikacangin.'

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki itu mengalihkan perhatian semua mata ke lubang menganga di lantai, lubang yang terbentuk saat kemunculan pria berpakaian detektif tadi.

Di lubang itu terdapat anak tangga yang terhubung ke ruang bawah tanah.

Empat siluet bayangan manusia berjalan menampakkan diri menaiki anak tangga itu.

"Jadi... ternyata benar ada mata-mata dalam kelompok kami yang disusupkan oleh Azzel. Mestinya aku tangkap saja kalian bertiga saat itu. Tapiii!!"

Pandangan pendeta gila. Freet. Tertuju pada 4 sosok yang kini mulai menunjukkan diri mereka.

Seorang gadis muda berambut biru panjang sepunggung berekspresi datar. Cairan bening terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Di punggungnya, ia menggendong gadis kecil berambut kuning twintail yang keadaannya terus melemah. Di sampingnya gadis berambut hitam tertunduk. Kedua tangan putihnya menjadi sandaran bagi tubuh gadis yang tak lagi bernafas. Itu adalah Asia.

"Lihatlah betapa indah pemandangan ini! Hahahaha...!"

"A-si-a," Issei berucap. Nafasnya tercekat.

Teman-temannya hanya diam. Gigi mereka bergemelatuk, tangan mereka terkepal.

 **(Akanku lakukan bagianku dari sini karena itu, lakukan sesuai yang tadi.)**

Mengangguk pelan, Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis berambut biru yang diketahui adalah Izumi dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa kau... baik baik saja?"

"Naru... Aku... Memang yang terburuk."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Orang itu..." Izumi mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, partikel cahaya berkumpul dan membentuk formasi jaring laba-laba dengan benang-benang tipis dari cahaya. Formasi itu berputar searah jarum jam."Beserta kelompoknya telah membunuh Asia dan Mitelt!"

SWUUSS!!

BOOMM!!

Ledakan terjadi di tempat Freet dan pria berpakaian detektif tadi, setelah tiga anak panah berelemen cahaya menghantam tempat mereka berada.

Inilah salah satu teknik milik The Light Arrow. Yellow Bird. Sebuah serangan tipe jarak menengah-jauh yang bisa menargetkan 6 target dalam sekali serang.

"Padahal aku masih ingin bersantai sebelum membunuhmu..."

Pria berpakaian detektif tadi mulai bangkit. Pundar kehijauan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, meregenerasi luka-luka di sekujur tubuh. Sementara Freet sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku akui... kau memang hebat. Melumpuhkan 100 orang pendeta hanya berdua. Sayangnya, secred gard Twilight healing telah kudapatkan dan racun yang kupasang dalam makanan tahanan itu telah bereaksi. Hahaa..."

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" gadis berambut hitam mengangkat wajah dan berteriak. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah.

"Aku tak mau dengar itu dari penghianat sepertimu," ucap pria itu sinis.

"Aku tak pernah merasa sekelompok denganmu-"

"Benarkah?" Pria berpakaian detektif memotong perkataan gadis berambut hitam dengan nada mengejek."Lalu, apa arti dari kau yang membunuh pemuda mesum itu? Raynare."

Reine langsung bungkam. Ia mengingat kecerobohan yang pernah dilakukannya demi melindungi teman-temannya.

Membunuh siswa SMA yang tak tahu apa-apa (selain hal-hal mesum.) Hanya karena takut akan ancaman yang ditimbulkan.

Padahal bisa saja dia merekrutnya dan menjadi salah satu ujung tombak bagi kaumnya.

Tohka terkejut mengetahui teman mesumnya pernah mati,'Sifatnya kenapa tidak berubah ya?'

 **(Jadi begitu.. itulah alasan kenapa detektorku bereaksi padanya. Padahal sebelumnya tidak. Naruto, kau mendengarku?)**

"Hm. Sangat jelas"

 **(Subtitusi.)**

"Oke!" Naruto mulai mempersiapkan pedang cahaya di depan dada. Kanji aneh mulai terbentuk di gagang pedang.

Pria berpakaian detektif mengernyit,"Itu percuma saja."

Reine dan juga Izumi membulatkan mata.

"K-k-k-kau! Exorcist?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

SYUT!!

Pedang tadi dilempar ke arah pria itu, berputar seperti bumerang dan dapat dihindari hanya dengan memiringkan tubuh.

Slep!

Kehabisan daya dorong pedang cahaya menancap tepat di lantai membentuk sudut lancip.

Otomatis hampir semua orang bengong,"Cuma begitu saja?"

Kemudian...

SRIINGG!

JLEP!!! CRRT! CRRT!

"A-apa? Gogh!"

"Hiraisin subtitusi sukses."

Dari tempat pedang cahaya tiba-tiba muncul kilatan cahaya putih dan menampakkan sosok Origami dalam balutan Armor Realizen dan menusuk punggung pria itu dengan elektric swordnya.

Tap!

Dia mendarat di samping Tohka saat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul tak jauh dari mereka.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar dua siswi berseragam kuoh gakuen. Dua siswi yang mendapat julukan Duo subarashi One-Sama. Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Sementara Izumi masih memperhatikan tubuh pria berpakaian detektif yang kini mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada gadis kecil di punggungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ah! Mitelt!"

TING! TIK! TIK!

Dua cincin bercahaya terlempar ke samping tubuh Asia.

"Issei. Kau sudah melanggar perintahku."

Setelah memestikan keadaan, Rias berucap datar. Sementara Akeno hanya tersenyum.

"Ara-ara."

"Maafkan aku," Issei hanya menunduk, Kiba dan Koneko juga sama."Aku hanya ingin menolong Asia."

"Lalu, apa?"

Issei diam tak bisa menjawab.

"Hhhh... apa boleh buat."

Rias berjalan mendekati Izumi dan Reine. Tepatnya Reine yang memangku tubuh Asia.

Kemudian dia mengambil dua cincin cahaya itu.

"Sebenarnya pihak kami tak ingin memulai perang dengan golongan kalian, jadi aku akan mengatakan ini dengan jelas. Bisakah aku mereinkarnasikan biarawati itu menjadi keluargaku? Wahai De Tensi yang telah membunuh Issei."

Reine mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tajam. Izumi mengambil posisi di depan Naruto. Dia juga menatap tajam Rias.

"Itu tergantung, atas dasar apa kami mengijinkannya," katanya.

"Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat pion imutku menangis. Itu saja."

"Kau pikir aku a-"

Saat Izumi kembali berargumen. Tepukan di pundaknya menghentikan semua perkataannya.

"Percayalah. Dia jujur kok."

"Tapi..."

"Sama seperti aku bisa mempercayaimu, cobalah percaya padanya."

Rias menatap tertarik pada orang yang dia tahu adalah teman dari Issei. Penulis novel, dan kadang kerap melakukan keisengan. Itu berdasarkan apa yang di ceritakan Sona padanya.

'Anak yang menarik.'

Izumi menghela nafas,"Hhhh.. jadi, sejak awal kau tahu eksistensiku yang bukan manusia?"

"Ya. Begitulah," Naruto gugup.

"Jika begitu. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau tidak menjauh dan malah berteman denganku?"

Meski sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, kedua matanya tetap membulat karena tercengang.

"Alasan? Aku tak butuh hal seperti itu! Tebayo. Karena bagiku, berteman, tidak memerlukan persyaratan."

Tohka meneteskan air matanya. Perasaannya kian menghangat. Begitu pula Origami, dia hanya tersenyum seraya meneteskan air matanya.

'Arigato. Naruto,' batin mereka kompak.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, bisakah kau memanggilku... kakak?"

Selesai dengan tercengangnya, Izumi kembali berucap. Nada bicaranya bertumpu pada harapan.

"Itu bukan masalah, Izumi-neesan.

Dan akhirnya Asia terlahir kembali sebagai iblis. Issei langsung memeluknya saking senangnya. Kelompok Izumi kembali ke Grigory. Rias mengajak Asia tinggal bersamanya. Dan Naruto?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Boleh aku di sini? Tohka berkata dengan nada memelas.

"Err..."

"Aku mimpi buruk. Aku takut," tambah Origami dengan nada datarnya.

"Hhhh... baiklah, kalian tidur saja di kamarku dan aku tid..."

Belum selesai bicara, dua tangan langsung menarik dan memeluknya.

"H-hei...," dia mencoba memanggil mereka berduà namun hanya dengkuran halus yang ia dengar.

'Kurama. Bantu aku.'

 **['Berisik. Kau mengganggu tidurku.']**

'Hei.! Ah dasar.'

Pada akhirnya dia tidur bertiga malam ini di kamarnya. Ditatapnya wajah damai Tohka dan Origami.

'Beginikah rasanya tidur dengan keluarga?'

Sebuah senyuman mengantarkanya menuju alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari yang indah, udara sejuk, kicauan burung yang indah di antara pepohonan, ditambah aroma musim semi yang hampir hilang karena akan memasuki musim panas.

Ditemani secangkir teh hangat, Seorang wanita paruh baya menikmati suasana sore yang sejuk. Wanita itu duduk beralaskan tatami menghadap pemandangan halaman rumahnya, orang orang berlalu lalang, anak kecil bermain kejar-kejaran, orang tua menjemput anak-anak supaya lekas pulang.

Bayangan kejadian konyol karena ulah tiga remaja yang kini telah pindah ke kota Kuoh, kembali terngiang di benaknya.

Tawa itu...

Keceriaan itu...

Kehebohan itu...

Kebahagiaan...

Juga Kehangatan ini...

Angin bertiup membuat rambut pirang dan kimono menari mengikuti irama angin. Sebuah senyuman ia tunjukkan selagi ia menghela nafas.

"Kira-kira, mereka sedang apa ya... Sekarang?"

"Okaa-Sama!"

Mata emas wanita itu melembut, mendapati gadis kecil berlari kecil melewati koridor rumah. Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kunou... Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Si gadis kecil, Kunou membungkuk untuk menormalkan nafas yang sedikit cepat.

"Yah... membosankan?"

"Lho? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ehee..."

Kunou menyengir. Otomatis hal itu menimbulkan rasa heran di hati ibunya, Yasaka.

"Semua tugas dan latihan soal di buku, sudah kukerjakan semuanya. Hihii!"

"Aaa... jadi kau bosan karena tidak melakukan apapun saat pelajaran di sekolah."

"Ya. Begitulah. Lalu apa yang Okasama lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya istirahat sore."

"Ooh.."

Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan biasa. Pembicaraan umum antara ibu dan anak. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat Kunou menceritakan hal yang sedikit, semangat selalu melekat pada diri Kunou saat bercerita.

Kepribadian Kunou telah banyak berubah. Dulu, Kunou lebih banyak diam dan pemalu saat berinteraksi dengan orang/yokai lain. Sifat Kunou sedikit demi sedikit berubah setelah saat itu.

Ya. Saat itu.

Yasaka tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut putrinya yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Ne... Kunou."

"Hmm...," Kunou mendongak.

"Kira kira, mereka sedang apa ya?"

"Naruto-Oni chan, kah?"

"Dan juga dua yang lainnya."

"Hihihihihihi. Aku jadi teringat saat mereka sampai di sini dan menjadi keluarga kita."

"Ahahaha... benar juga ya. Saat itu."

"Ya. Pertarungan mereka."

Kemudian mereka kembali mengingat saat awal mula Naruto, Tohka, dan Origami menjadi bagian keluarganya. Lebih tepatnya tiga hari sebelum didaftarkan ke Kyoto Gakuen..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunou, Naruto, Tohka, dan Origami sedang berjalan pulang setelah berkeliling kota. Merasa lelah. Mereka beristirahat di pekarangan kediaman Yasaka. Saat ini Kunou merebahkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas tatami. Tohka duduk sambil memangku kantong plastik yang penuh dengan jajanan. Mulai dari roti, dorayaki, donat, takoyaki, youkan, keripik, juga onigiri yang saat ini dia makan.

"Waah! Umaaii!"

Naruto memperhatikan Kunou yang kini telah tertidur pulas. Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah berkeliling ke tempat wisata di Kyoto.

Pandangannya beralih kepada Tohka yang kali ini, sedang menikmati dorayaki.

"Hhhh..." rasa lelah tiba-tiba hinggap di tubuhnya saat ingatan sewaktu berkeliling terbayang di kepalanya.

( **Naruto! Yang dibakar di sana itu apa!?)**

 **(Yang itu apa!?)**

 **(Kalau yang ini, apa?)**

 **(Wwwuuuaaa! Apa iniii?!)**

Sweatdrop hinggap di kepalanya saat dia mengingat hal terakhir tadi. Saat Tohka berteriak penuh rasa kagum kala melihat beberapa alat transportasi beroda empat melaju di jalan raya. Bukan apa apa sih. Hanya saja, hal itu juga merupakan sesuatu yang baru baginya.

Karena di dunia asalnya, orang-orang lebih banyak berlari atau paling hanya menaiki kereta kuda sebagai alat transportasi saat bepergian dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

 **(Dasar payah! Kau tak tahu apa-apa!)**

Mendadak perempatan muncul di pelipisnya kala mengingat apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut ungu gelap itu padanya. Untung ada Kunou yang akhirnya memberitahunya hal-hal yang belum pernah ia ketahui. Keberadaan Kunou sudah seperti pemandu dalam pariwisata. Harus ia akui juga sebenarnya dalam hati, ia juga malu. Malah sangat malu.

Menanggapi pandangan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya.

 **(Hei, lihat itu! Masa mobil saja tidak tahu?)**

 **(Sudah begitu, adiknya malah terlihat lebih pintar.)**

 **(Um... lebih cocok kalau adiknya menjadi kakaknya.)**

 **(Ya. Kau benar.)**

Naruto kesal. Sangat... sangat... sangat kesal.

"Kenapa?"

Pandangannya beralih, saat suara datar memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Kenapa saat itu kamu menolongku?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tohka menghentikan acara makannya. Dia melirik sekilas, kemudian mulai makan lagi.

"Bukankah... akan lebih baik jika saat itu aku mati?"

Naruto tersentak. Tangannya terkepal dan giginya bergemelatuk,"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya seorang diri-"

"JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR KAU SENDIRIAN!"

Tanpa bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, Origami terdiam dengan mata membulat.

Itu karena dia merasa familiar dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Ttebayoo."

Mendengar itu, Tohka menunduk. Meski bukan ditujukan padanya, namun kalimat itu menggetarkan hatinya.

Dia tahu, dan dia mulai mengerti.

"Hei. Kau mecha-mecha squard," ujarnya.

Mendengar suaranya yang sedikit bergetar, Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi heran. Sedangkan Origami menunjukkan pandangan tajamnya.

"Tempat ini... indah ya," dia bicara selagi masih menunduk."Sangat mengagumkan, sangat menakjubkan."

Suaranya mengecil selagi meremas kantung plastik di pangkuannya.

"Banyak hal hebat yang belum pernah kutahu."

Dia menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Mobil, truk, dan juga kereta."

Origami hanya diam. Tetap mendengarkan, sementara Naruto mengepalkan tangan seraya menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba meledak.

'A-apa ini? Perasaan ini...'

"Namun... setiap kali kemunculanku.. aku hanya akan menghancurkan berbagai hal yang luar biasa ini."

Tohka mengangkat wajahnya. Sungai kecil mengalir deras menuruni pipi putihnya,"Ternyata aku memang tak diizinkan berada di sini ya."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Senyum lemah yang mengandung keputus asaan.

Origami mengepalkan tangan. Sorot matanya menunjukan amarah.

"Jangan menunjukan wajah itu di depanku," kali ini bahunya bergetar."Apa kamu tahu?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lima tahun lalu terjadi peristiwa yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka mati, tepat di depan mataku. Akar dan sumber masalah sehingga hal itu terjadi adalah... Spirit! Eksistensi yang menunjukjan dirimu!"

Tohka terhenyak,"A-a-aku..."

"Benar... eksistensimulah yang telah menewaskan Ayah dan Ibuku."

Pada akhirnya, Tohka bungkam.

Meski ia bisa berkata,'tapi itu bukan aku... bukan aku yang membunuh ayah dan ibumu...'

Namun Tohka hanya diam. Karena pada akhirnya, ia menyadari... bahwa hanya dengan kemunculannya di dunia sudah menimbulkan bencana.

Ingatannya kembali pada tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Sebuah kawah seluas 500 meter.

Tohka menghela nafas,"Aku mengerti. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

Origami mengeluarkan pedang cahayanya.

"Agar tidak ada lagi orang yang bernasib sama sepertiku.."

Dia berjalan mendekati Tohka. Dengan ekspresi amarah, ia mengangkat pedangnya.

Tohka hanya diam. Sama sekali tak berniat menghindar atau melakukan apapun.

Mengetahui hal itu, Naruto menegang. Dia berusaha menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukan Origami.

'Jangan lagi.'

Dia mengingat ekspresi Origami.

'Mata itu.. wajah itu. Tidak jangan lagi!'.

Crasss!!

"A-apa?!

Origami hanya mampu membulatkan matanya. Darah segar terus mengalir dari punggung laki-laki di depannya. Laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Dia berada di depan Tohka.

Tohka juga membulatkan matanya,"Na...ru...to."

"Ehee," meski mencoba tersenyum, namun dia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya. Ditambah lagi, keluarnya darah dari mulutnya membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"BAAKAA!!"

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu?"

Dia melirik Origami yang terduduk di belakangnya sambil menangis. Kemudian menatap punggung bunsinnya yang kini menggendong Kunou yang tertidur ke dalam.

"Kenapa... kenapa kamu melakukannya?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau melindungiku... Baakaa?!"

Tohka menyambung ucapan Origami dengan nada datar dan marah.

"Karena kita sama."

"Kau juga Spirit (roh)."

Naruto gagap mendadak. Sambil mengibaskan kedua tanganya. Dia berucap,"B-bukan. Bukan itu...! maksudku, aku juga mengalami apa yang kalian rasakan... karena itu..."

Greep!!

Tiba-tiba dia ambruk sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Beruntung dua pasang tangan menahan tubuhnya dari dua sisi.

Tohka menatap Origami. "Sepertinya kehadiranku hanya membawa masalah ya?"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang cepat bantu aku merawat si baka ini."

"Ah! Um."

Merekapun merawat luka Naruto di dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kau sampai terluka begini!? Naru?"

Yasaka baru pulang sehabis menjalankan tugasnya- sebagai pemimpin youkai kyoto. Dia benar-benar kaget saat melihat keadaan Naruto dengan perban membalut badannya. Origami dan Tohka duduk di kursi samping ranjang yang ditempati Naruto.

"Ahahaha... aku hanya sedikit ceroboh hingga tersandung dan jatuh..."

Menghadapi raut kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan padanya membuat Naruto sedikit gugup. Terbukti dengan kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan di saat seperti ini.

Menggaruk belakang kepala yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Yang benar?" Yasaka tampak masih ragu.

"Dia itu memang payah."

"Hfum.. kalau tidak kami tolong bagaimana?"

Celetuk Origami dan disambung Tohka sambil mendengus.

"Haha... tapi kalian menolongku, kan?"

Yasaka mengerjapkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat melihat reaksi Origami maupun Tohka usai perkataan naruto tadi. Keduanya menunduk.

"Baiklah. Karena Naru kelihatannya baik-baik saja , aku pergi dulu ya.. oh! Rukun-rukunlah dengan istrimu. Ok!"

Maah.. sepertinya kebiasaan jahil ibu satu ini kumat lagi.

KLAP!

Giliran Naruto mengerjapkan matanya,"Huh?"

"Naruto."

"Apa? Tohka."

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin tahu tentang ini, apa itu Ninja? Kau bilang kau itu Ninja, kan?"

"Ninja itu.. emm.. shinobi yang bertanggung jawab."

Origami sweatdrop,'Apa bedanya Shinobi dan Ninja coba?'

Tanda tanya besar hinggap di kepala Tohka. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Naruto berpikir,"Emm.. begitulah. Ninja itu bertarung dan menggunakan jurus ninja (jutsu)."

"Bertarung?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Jutsu?"

Lagi. Naruto mengangguk.

Tohka memperhatikan kondisi fisik Naruto.

"Meragukan," gumamnya tak percaya.

"Hei! Aku sudah menunjukkannya padamu, kan, Tohka?"

Benar. Naruto sudah menunjukkan kage bunsin beberapa kali pada mereka semua- termasuk Origami dan Yasaka - lalu, apa yang meragukan dari itu?

"Itu hanya trik kelas kacang."

Jleb!

"Trik murahan yang dipakai oleh pemalas."

Jleb! Jleb!

"Tidak bermutu."

TWICH!!

"AYO LAWAN AKU! KALIAN BERDUA!" Naruto meledak dalam amarah.

Klap!

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Kunou dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Naruto nichan, kau kenapa sih? Berisik, tahu."

"Tajuu: Kagebunsin no jutsu!

Dan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kunou adalah ratusan Naruto yang muncul dari kepulan asap mulai di dalam kamar itu hingga di halaman luar jendela kamar itu.

Kunou mengerjapkan matanya.

Origami ternganga saking kagetnya.

Tohka? Dia tepar akibat terjengkang ke belakang dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"OKAA-SAMAAA! CEPAT KEMARII! NARUTO-NII ADA BANYAK SEKALII!"

"Kunou! Kalau bangun tidur, cuci muka dulu! Biar lebih segar dan fokus."

Kunou berlari.

"INI SERIUS, OKAASAMAA! OKAASAMAA! OKAASAMAA!"

Origami memijat pelipisnya. Entah kenapa setelah semua kejadian ini membuat kepalanya sakit.

"ONORE! SANDALPHON!"

Dan akhirnya sebuah gelombang sayatan berwarna ungu menjadi awal pertarungan mereka disertai kepulan asap akibat kage bunsin yangmenghilang.

Bbbbbooooftt!!

BBBLLLLAAAAAAARRRRRR!!

Saat ini mereka bertiga bisa dikatakan tak lagi berada di dalam ruangan. Dinding yang jebol. Lantai yang tak lagi rata, ranjang yang terbelah, belum lagi parit bekas sayatan yang memanjang hingga ratusan meter. Ini lebih cocok disebut reruntuhan.

Angin bertiup menerbangkan dedaunan bersama debu di antara rerumputan, seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap menatap kesal 'ratusan' laki-laki yang semuanya identik dan kini malah asyik mengejeknya.

"Adonai Melekh!"

Langit menggelap, awan-awan bergumul membentuk pusaran. Seberkas cahaya menghujam tanah tempat gadis itu berdiri dan menelannya dalam kilauan cahaya. Setelahnya yang tampak adalah gadis tadi telah mengenakan armor ungu berlapis baja dengan desain perpaduan pakaian seorang putri dan juga ksatria disertai kemilau kecantikan yang mengagumkan.

Sementara itu di reruntuhan bekas tebasan energi ungu tadi, seorang gadis berambut putih menatap lekat pada beberapa sosok laki laki identik di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya salah satu sosok itu.

"Saat kau menyerang Tohka kau bilang agar tak ada lagi orang yang bernasib sama denganmu, kan?"

"Tapi, yang kulihat hanyalah seorang pembalas dendam yang termakan amarah. Huh menyedihkan."

"Huh."

Untuk pertama kalinya si gadis. Origami menautkan alisnya.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau mengerti perasaanku!"

Origami memberikan serangan berupa tusukan kepada Naruto yang menjadi lawannya. Naruto mengelak dengan memutar tubuhnya ke samping bersamaan dengan dua Naruto lain yang kini melayang sambil mengarahkan pukulan dari atas.

Menyadari itu, Origami mengalirkan maryoku (energi utama CR- Unit miliknya) ke pedang dan melakukan gerakan memotong ke atas, menghasilkan gelombang tak kasat mata yang mengenai dua Naruto tadi dan mengubah mereka menjadi kepulan asap. Sementara Naruto yang tadi menghindar memanfaatkan celah dan bersiap membenturkan tumit lewat putaran salto.

"Rendan!"

Kesalahan fatal.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Naruto di atasnya, Origami mengaktifkan pertahanan miliknya.

"Teritori!"

Boft!

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto itupun menjadi kepulan asap akibat tebasan diagonal karena tak sempat bereaksi setelah membentur teritori milik Origami.

Origami menunjukkan pandangan dingin kepada puluhan Naruto yang kini melesat ke arahnya. Matanya menyipit saat salah satu Naruto menyentuh pergelangan tangan kirinya dan timbul kepulan asap. Saat asap itu menghilang peralatan Cr-unit dilemparkan kepadanya, benda itu truster yang seharusnya terpasang di punggungnya.

"Ambil itu!"

Wuungg!!

Setelah sampai di depan tubuhnya, benda itu melayang memutar dan dengan elegan terpasang di punggung.

Hal itu terjadi karena setiap perangkat Realizen miliknya terhubung dengan headguard yang saat ini melekat di kepalanya. Gampangnya, Origami yang sekarang, memiliki kendali penuh atas semua senjatanya hanya dengan menggunakan gelombang otak.

Seperti saat ini... saat Origami merentangkan tangan kanan 1 meriam mini dengan ajaibnya melayang ke genggaman tangan itu.

Maryoku mulai mengisi meriam itu beberapa saat dan...

Zuuuuttt!!

Laser hijau ditembakkan menuju puluhan Naruto yang juga melemparkan kunai.

"Jikukan kekkai!"

Susunan aksara rumit mulai terbentuk di tempat kunai tadi. Tembakan laser Origami menabraknya.

"Apa?!" kaget. Itulah reaksi Origami saat melihat tembakan laser itu malah terhisap ke dalam aksara aneh itu.

"Masih belum!"

Satu kunai melewati bagian samping tubuh Origami. Kemudian...

"Kai!"

BLLAAARR!!

Laser hijau yang seharusnya mengenai Naruto malah meledak di tempatnya.

Asap hitam membubung di tempat ledakan itu, sapuan angin kuat meniup asap itu hingga lenyap. Yang tampak di sana adalah... Origami dalam perlindungan teritori miliknya tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Dia bisa menggandakan diri sebanyak itu, juga memiliki teknik yang mampu menyerap dan mengembalikan seranganku. Dan lagi..."

Setelah monolog singkat, Origami menatap serius pada puluhan Naruto yang bersikap santai di depannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku..." Naruto mulai melesat ke tempat Origami. "Hanyalah orang yang mengerti 'rasa sakit'mu!"

Origami menebaskan pedang cahaya saat Naruto sampai di hadapannya. Namun tebasan itu mampu ditahan oleh kunai. Menyentakkan senjata, Origami menunduk untuk menghindari tusukan lurus dari arah belakang

Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Trank!

Bunyi dentingan terdengar saat Origami menahan serangan Naruto. Meski seorang diri tapi kepiawaian mantan anggota AST ini memang tak diragukan. Berulang kali Naruto memberikan serangan, namun selalu bisa diantisipasi olehnya. Kepulan asap tercipta saat satu-persatu Naruto mendapat serangan balasan. Tak jarang juga Origami menembakkan misil kecil ke arah puluhan Naruto lain yang menuju ke tempatnya. Pantas saja di usia yang masih muda, dirinya telah menyandang pangkat Sersan.

DAASSHH!!!

Origami terpental ke belakang, tak kuat menahan tendangan dari tiga Naruto dari depan.

Slice!!

Sabetan energi ungu melewati dan mengubah dua Naruto di depan Origami menjadi kepulan asap. Meninggalkan parit memanjang.

Naruto berucap.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga pernah mengalami apa yang kau rasakan."

"..." Origami hanya diam. CR-Unit yg dikenakannya sudah menghilang. Nafasnya berat, dan hidungnya berdarah.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, sambil tersenyum dia berkata. "Ya... di hari kelahiranku, ayah dan ibuku mati demi melindungiku. Aku melewati masa kecil tanpa orang tua..."

"Berbekal dari uang yang diberikan Hokage-ji-san aku melewati masa kanak-kanak tanpa kasih sayang dan selalu sendirian. Hingga akhirnya, aku mulai mendapatkan teman. Mulai saat itu kehidupanku mulai membaik."

Dia sedikit terkekeh saat mengingat kenangan bersama teman-temannya.

"Kemudian...," pandangan Naruto menajam. "Beberapa bulan lalu, aku mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu guruku tewas karena dibunuh... sakit, sakit sekali rasanya."

Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Saat mengingat hal itu.

"Dia lebih seperti ayah bagiku,

Kau tahu!?"

"Lalu, apa kau bertemu dengannya? Pembunuh gurumu?" Akhirnya Origami bersuara. Nafasnya kini lebih teratur.

"Ya!" Tanpa sadar, Naruto memekik."Saat itu aku bertarung dengannya. Dia memang sangat kuat. Dan saat aku bertatap muka dengannya setelah mengalahkan 6 boneka miliknya. Darahku mendidih..."

Mata Origami menajam. Dia bisa merasakan amarah dari dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto.

Tak mempedulikan hal itu, Naruto melanjutkan.

"Aku sangat ingin mencabik-cabiknya saat itu namun, bukan itu yang harus dilakukan."

Origami berusaha bangkit, satu tangannya meraih pedang cahaya di dekatnya. Dia terhuyung-huyung selagi berjalan mendekat.

"Kau naif. Lalu, jika kau merasakan sakit itu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya?!"

Dia melesat sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. Keseimbangannya goyah dan berakhir jatuh ke depan.

Grep!

Origami mendongak saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk. Rupanya saat jatuh dia berada tepat di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya lirih.

"Karena biarpun aku membunuhnya berulang kali, guruku tak akan pernah kembali. Dan lagi... aku ingin mempercayai apa yang dikatakan guruku padaku. Bahwa semua orang bisa saling mengerti," ujar Naruto dengan mantap.

Perlahan genggaman tangan pada pedang itu mulai mengendur. Pedang itupun terjatuh.

Dengan isakan tertahan, dia membalas pelukan itu,"A-aku... a-aku... hiks."

"Kau tidak sendirian, karena mulai sekarang aku.. ah, tidak, kami semua akan selalu ada untukmu. Tebayou."

Pelukan Origami mengerat.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu?"

Naruto menunjukan senyum mentarinya.

"Tentu! Karena aku tak akan menarik apa yang aku katakan. Karena itulah... 'jalan ninja'ku."

Kegelapan mulai menghampiri penglihatannya. Saat kesadarannya semakin menipis, satu patah kata Origami ucapkan. Satu kata yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

"Terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat Tohka.

"Hoooaaaaaa!!"

Ssliccee!!

Bobobobobobobooft!

Hanya dalam waktu singkat ratusan Naruto yang menerjangnya telah berkurang sepertiganya.

Satu Naruto berhasil mendekat namun berakhir menjadi kepulan asap saat sabetan energi mengenainya.

Tohka melompat saat 6 kunai berlapis chakra melesat ke arahnya. Giliran dia yang mengejek Naruto yang tak bisa mengapung di udara. Berbagai ejekan terus ia ucapkan sambil menghindar dan menebas ratusan kunai yang di lemparkan padanya.

"Naruto payah! Payah! Payah! Ayooo! Belajar terbang sebelum menantangku!

"URUSAI! BIAR BEGINI, AKU BISA BERJALAN DI ATAS AIR, DATTEBAYOO!"

"Meh. Aku bisa berjalan di atas angin, hebat, kan?"

Tohka menyahut sambil memperagakan atraksi berjalan selagi melayang di udara.

Naruto sewot tingkat dewa.

'Siaall! Kenapa di saat begini aku tak bisa menggunakan mode bijuu, komunikasi dengan Kurama putus lagi! Tch.'

Pandangannya tertuju pada kunai cabang tiga yang kini dia genggam.

"Ya ampuun, kenapa aku bisa lupa?!"

Slice!

BOBOBOOOOFT!

Sabetan energi ungu kembali dilancarkan. Serangan tadi berhasil mengurangi 2/3 jumlah Naruto.

"Wooyy! Kau curang, Tohka!"

"Heh. Itu salahmu sendiri yang melamun! Dasar payah!"

Kali ini beberapa sabetan energi yang datang, itu sukses membuat Naruto kocar-kacir untuk menghindar. Jumlah Naruto terus berkurang, hingga kini hanya tersisa 5 orang.

Merasa serangannya berhasil, Tohka mendengus. Meletakkan pedang di bahu, dia berucap.

"Aku yang menang. Di antara kalian berlima, pasti ada kau yang asli, kan? Ini sudah selesai."

"Masih belum."

Naruto melempar satu kunai.

Clang!

Tohka hanya menempatkan pedang ke depan untuk menepisnya.

"Apa itu sebuah serangan?"

Bzziiittt!

"Ah!" Tohka membulatkan matanya saat dua Naruto sudah melayang di hadapannya. Dalam gerakan lambat, dia mulai menebaskan pedang berlapis aura ungu kedepan, tak ketinggalan. Dua Naruto mengarahkan tinju berlapis Chakra ke sisi lebar pedang itu.

Gelombang udara tercipta selagi tinju itu menghantam pedang.

Berikutnya...

Sabetan energi melesat dari bilah pedang, mengukir jejak di tanah menuju tiga Naruto lain yang berhadapan dengan Origami. Dua di antara mereka terkena dan menjadi kepulan asap.

Tohka kembali menyerang. Kali ini ayunan lengan kirinya menghempaskan dua Naruto yang meninju pedangnya.

Mereka menjadi kepulan asap setelah terseret di tanah.

Tohka melompat ke samping, menghindari kunai lain yang mengincarnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan kunai itu, dia cukup tahu untuk tidak terkena serangan yang sama.

Memanfaatkan hal itu, Naruto melakukan serangan lagi. Dia menerjang dengan cepat setelah dua Naruto lain melontarkannya. Sayangnya dia juga menjadi kepulan asap setelah secara kebetulan bilah pedang Tohka mendarat di selangkangannya.

Boft!.

Kini hanya tinggal satu Naruto di permukaan tanah dengan ekspresi pucat setelah Naruto lain menjadi kepulan asap dengan ekspresi yang sama. Tangannya bergerak di bagian bawah. Memeriksa sesuatu yang harusnya ada di sana.

Tohka mulai menapaki tanah, dia berjalan perlahan menimbulkan suara gemercik akibat gesekan sepatu berlapis besi miliknya di tanah, ekspresi khawatir terpapang di wajahnya kala melihat 'gelagat aneh' Naruto di depannya.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

"A-aku menyerah," gumam Naruto pelan.

Tohka menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa?"

Tidak mendapat respon, Dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Pepohonan tumbang, asap akibat ledakan, dinding yang berlubang, dan tanah yang dihiasi parit-parit bekas sabetan pedangnya. Benar-benar pantas disebut berantakan atau mungkin, sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Menyadari itu, wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"Ternyata memang tak bisa ya," ujarnya dengan sedih.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menjadi bingung.

"Apanya yang tak bisa, Tohka?"

"Jika aku tetap di sini, aku hanya akan menimbulkan kerusakan. Benar, kan?" sahut Tohka sambil menunduk.

Naruto diam sesaat, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dia tampak terkejut, kemudian berkata.

"Kau benar."

"Eh!" Tohka menegang.

Meski dia berpikir demikian, dia tak tahu. Dan juga tak mengerti. Rasa sesak di dadanya saat mendengar dua kata itu dari Naruto. Orang yang pernah berkata akan menerima 'keberadaan'nya.

Tanpa menyadari itu, Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia meneruskan.

"Sepertinya... kita bertiga sudah berlebihan... hahaa.. tapi heii!! Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan. Iya, kan?

"Huh?" Mendadak rasa sesak di dadanya menghilang, digantikan rasa hangat yang mampu mengukir senyuman.

"Err... Tohka."

"Y-ya."

Ini sudah selesai, kan?"

"Siapa yang menang?"

"Haaaaah, tadi aku sudah bilang, aku menyerah."

"Oh... baiklah! Aku yang menang."

Seketika Armor yang membungkus tubuhnya bercahaya. Bersamaan pedang yang telah menghilang, kini ia telah mengenakan pakaian santai saat mereka jalan-jalan keliling kota.

"Onii-chaaaan!"

Naruto sedikit kaget, mendengar suara gadis kecil dari belakangnya. Matanya melotot saat mengetahui gadis kecil berambut pirang datang padanya lewat sebuah tendangan layang.

"UWAAAAA!"

BUUKK! Boft!

Tohka mengerjapkan matanya. "Jadi... dia juga hanya klon. Lalu, mana yang asli?"

Kunou, nama gadis kecil itu, kini menunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya pada Tohka.

"Naruto ni-chan saat ini bersama Oka-Sama dan yang lain di ruang makan. Hehehe. "

"Achii!"

"Dia itu..!"

Kruyuuukk!

"Aku, kan juga lapar..."

Kunou menarik tangan Tohka sambil berkata.

"Tunggu apa lagi, nanti jatah miso ramenku diambil Naruto-Nii nanti."

Tohka bersemangat kembali.

"Yosh! Ayo cepatlah Kunou-chan!"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam suasana hangat. Mulai membuka diri dan berlanjut terbentuknya sesuatu dalam diri mereka bertiga. Lewat pertemuan dengan Kunou dan keluarganya. Kini mereka telah menemukan hal berharga yang mereka dambakan.

Sebuah pertalian yang kuat.

Ikatan yang mewakili impian kecil mereka bertiga.

Impian kecil Naruto, Tohka dan bahkan Origami.

Tempat untuk pulang.

Berbagi susah, sakit, tawa, dan kegembiraan.

Keluarga...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yasaka kembali tersenyum saat mengingat hal itu, meminum tehnya hinga habis. Pandangannya tertuju pada Kunou yang sedang menikmati cemilan. Sembilan ekor berbulu keemasan di belakang tubuhnya melambai dengan santai.

"Ne, Kunou..."

"Ha'i."

"Tugas sekolahmu sudah selesai semua, kan?"

"Um... aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya."

"Pr musim panas?"

"Aku juga sudah menyelesaikannya."

Mendengar itu, raut wajah Yasaka langsung cerah berseri, bersama timbulnya semangat di hati

"Kalau begitu, kita ke Kuoh yuk!?"

"Kota Kuoh?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan putrinya, Yasaka mengeluarkan sepucuk surat resmi dari dalam kimononya.

Kunou membaca tulisan besar di surat itu.

 **[KUNJUNGAN ORANG TUA.]**

"Apa kita akan ke tempat Oni-chan dan Nee-chan.?"

"Maah... maah... kita akan berangkat bersama, sekarang pergilah ke ruang makan, aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah ini."

Kunou langsung berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Terimakasih, Okaasamaa!"

"Hhhh, anak itu."

Seorang wanita dewasa muncul dari ketiadaan. Dari aura yang dipancarkannya, Yasaka langsung tahu siapa sosok yang bertamu ke kediamannya.

Yasaka memberi hormat dan mempersilahkan sosok itu untuk duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan oleh para pelayan.

Sosok itu duduk dengan anggun. "Sudah setahun berlalu sejak saat itu... benarkan, yasaka-dono?"

"Anda benar. Mereka bertiga kini sudah sampai di kuoh. 'Dia' juga sudah mulai menjalankan misi khusus dariku."

"Ufu... aku tak menyangka, bahwa kita bertiga harus membuat kekkai khusus, untuk mencegah pihak luar mengetahui hal seperti ini. Tentang kemunculan tiga eksistensi dengan kekuatan unik."

"Saya hanya ingin melindungi mereka bertiga. Terutama anak laki-laki itu. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang sangat kuat dalam dirinya. Anak yang memiliki hati bersih, juga kekuatan yang menyamai dewa."

"Hm.. meski aku belum melihatnya, namun aku setuju dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Senyum kebanggaan terpatri di wajah Yasaka.

"Hamba senang mendengarnya."

"Amaterasu-Sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Bayu: Hmmm... kuharap scane battle di atas bisa memuaskan kalian semua. Penulis bisa menyelesaikan ini karena bantuan saran dari penulis lain. Tapi jika masih belum bisa memuaskan harap maklum. Karena ane masih kurang pengalaman.**

 **Hikasya: maaf, kelamaan updatenya. Karena saya sedang hiatus, makanya baru sekarang upnya.**

 **Oh iya, mengenai review, saya belum bisa sempat balas. Jadi, mohon maaf ya.**

 **Sekian...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	9. Misteri mimpi Origami

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NINJA AND THE GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **By Bayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Misteri mimpi Origami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tokyo.

Ibukota negara jepang yang sangat terkenal sebagai daerah metropolitan terbesar di dunia berdasarkan jumlah penduduknya yakni lebih dari 33 juta jiwa di perkotaan dan sekitarnya.

Meski begitu...

Berbeda dengan kota lain yang didominasi bangunan pencakar langit, bangunan di Tokyo kebanyakan adalah apartemen berlantai rendah (antara 6-10 lantai) hal itu terjadi karena adanya peraturan konstruksi gempa bumi oleh pemerintah mengingat sering terjadi gempa.

Saat ini jan sembilan malam, bertempat di area perfektur Sibuya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang memadati jalanan kota. Hampir di semua sudut kota, mulai dari halte bus, stasiun kereta, perkantoran, bahkan stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Kita bisa menemui hal yang akrab dengan sebutan lautan manusia. Sungguh kota dengan jam kerja yang padat.

Wung!

Tak ada yang tahu, saat semua orang sibuk dengan rutinitas masing-masing, langit beriak bagaikan permukaan air. Hal berikutnya adalah titik hitam, mengembang dan membesar hingga mencapai ukuran tubuh manusia.

Sosok wanita perlahan keluar dari warna hitam di langit, atau bisa di sebut lubang dimensi. Mengapung di udara, ditatapnya pemandangan perkotaan Tokyo bermandikan sinar bulan purnama.

Angin kencang membawa helaian rambut putihnya menari dengan tenang.

"Ketemu!" gumamnya sebelum kembali menghilang lewat lubang dimensi.

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis kecil berpakaian gothic lolita memperhatikan kejadian itu, mata abu-abunya menatap kosong semua urutan kejadian barusan.

"Dia lebih kuat dariku...," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Gadis itu menggerakkan tangan kanan seolah memotong udara, robekan dimensi terbentuk dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana bawahannya telah menunggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari biasanya pemandangan kota akan tampak berbeda. Kerlap-kerlip lampunya menimbulkan kemilau yang indah suara kendaraan dan obrolan orang-orang adalah hal biasa yang kita jumpai, mau di kedai atau tempat lainnya.

Namun...

Apa yang ada di hadapan Origami bukanlah itu semua.

Kehancuran.

Kota mati.

Reruntuhan.

Tiga kata yang mampu menggambarkan tempatnya saat ini.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bermandikan sinar rembulan dalam gelapnya malam, di tengah kesunyian dia melangkah tak tentu arah. Beton yang tersebar, jalan aspal yang terkikis, juga bau anyir dari cairan merah kental di beberapa tempat adalah hal yang ia temukan. Sesekali rambut putih panjangnya melambai kala angin menerpanya.

Tanpa ia sadari dia melewati puing-puing sebuah rumah.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya memincing saat membaca tulisan di atas serpihan kayu.

 **[Kusakabe]**

Tak mau memikirkannya lagi, dia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Kebingungan hinggap dalam dirinya, meski sejak tadi hidungnya mencium bau anyir dan melihat banyak tubuh tak bernyawa, hatinya seakan-akan dalam kekosongan dan tak dapat merasakan apapun selain kehampaan.

Dia berjalan.

Terus berjalan.

Origami terhuyung kedepan saat kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Pandangannya terarah ke bawah hanya untuk melihat tubuh laki laki yang tersandar di bekas bangunan. Alisnya mengernyit menyadari bahwa tubuh laki laki itu memakai sesuatu dan terasa sangat familiar dengan penampilannya.

Wajah laki-laki itu tak begitu jelas karena helaian rambutnya yang berwarna biru menutupinya. Dan dia memakai seragam SMA Raizen Gakuen. Sekolah lama di dunia asalnya.

"Shidou..."

Dia menyebutkan nama itu dalam nada yang tak membawa emosi apapun. Entah kesedihan ataupun kemarahan.

'Kenapa?' batinnya bertanya.'Aku...'

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Kepalanya mendongak saat dia merasakan hawa dingin dan suara isakan tertahan.

"Ka-kamu!"

Bagaikan tersengat listrik voltase tinggi, Origami membulatkan kedua matanya.

Berlatar belakang bulan purnama, sosok gadis berpakaian serba hitam, terisak sambil terduduk dalam kondisi melayang di udara. Telapak tangannya menutupi wajah, menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihan di balik isak tangisnya.

Sungguh. Sekarang Origami tak mengerti.

Biasanya kemarahanlah yang ia rasakan saat melihat 'eksistensi' sosok yang kini melayang di langit sana. Apalagi semua kerusakan ini pasti karena perbuatannya. Eksistensi yang juga telah menewaskan orang tuanya.

Dan harusnya memang begitu, berbeda dengan Tohka yang kini ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya. Sosok itu... Adalah 'pembunuh' Ayah dan ibunya, 6 tahun lalu.

Pakaian itu...

Rambut putih itu...

Dia masih mengingatnya.

Rupa dari seorang 'pembunuh.'

Tapi, kenapa?

Mengapa malah dadanya terasa sesak?

Origami terduduk. Nafasnya sesak, dia menyentuh dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Siapapun... Tolong aku.. Hiks..."

Butuh tenaga lebih, hanya untuk mendongak, melihat kembali sosok itu yang kini kembali bersuara.

Tenggorokannya kering, lidahnya kalu, saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata biru cerah sosok itu.

"A-apa ini?" kata itu terucap bersamaan timbulnya rasa sakit di dada dan keringat dingin yang mengalir.

Alasan itu terjadi adalah...

Sosok itu menangis sambil menatapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah... Hahh... Hahh..."

Origami terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berat. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

Setelah beberapa saat, matanya sedikit membulat. Dia baru menyadari ada tangan yang terselip dalam helaian rambutnya, tangan itu mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Tohka," ujarnya lemah.

"Hm... kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Iya."

Menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, ekspresi wajah Origami menunjukkan kegelisahan. Dia berucap.

"Tapi, kali ini berbeda."

"Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?"

Atas pertanyaan Tohka barusan, Origami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya," dia menghela nafas."Aku sendiri juga bingung."

Tohka menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk selagi menoleh ke samping.

"Hehee... tak perlu memaksakan diri..."

Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam piyama tidurnya. Itu adalah buku kecil. Dilihat dari tulisan di sampulnya, itu adalah kumpulan rumus Matematika. Dia membuka halaman dan menunjukannya pada Origami seraya menunjukan sebuah cengiran.

"Aku sendiri juga, aku masih belum begitu paham di bagian ini... hihii..."

Origami tak dapat menghentikan senyuman yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Logaritma, kah? Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa membantumu nanti saat istirahat."

"Wah, benarkah!?" Tohka menyahut penuh semangat.

"Uhm," Origami mengangguk."Bersama Naruto juga."

"Oke."

Berbalik badan setelah berdiri, Tohka melangkah mendekati pintu, memutar kenop, kepalanya kembali menoleh. Menatap Origami yang duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Hari ini Naruto bangun lebih pagi. Katanya sih... Dia ingin mencari angin segar. "

"Hhhh... Pasti ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. Dasar... Dia selalu begitu."

Tohka mengedikan bahu.

"Yah... itulah dia, selalu mementingkan orang lain lebih dari dirinya sendiri."

Selesai mengutarakan pendapat, Tohka membuka pintu kamar itu menuju kamar mandi, sementara Origami duduk termenung memandang langit biru dari balik jendela. Dia menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya... Mimpi apa itu tadi? Kenapa aku seperti sangat mengenalnya? Kenapa saat dia menangis... Aku... juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kenapa aku seperti sangat mengenalnya? Kenapa?"

Air mata jatuh menuruni pipi, melewati dagu, hingga jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya yang kini berada di jendela.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa aku menangis? Ada apa denganku? Hiks... Hiks..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuoh Gakuen: Ruang klub Peneliti hal-hal gaib.

Saat ini Naruto, Tohka, maupun Origami sedang duduk di sofa. Mereka duduk bertiga di sofa panjang. Mulai dari kiri, Tohka yang sedang menikmati youkan, Naruto yang menyesap teh hangat buatan Akeno, lalu Origami yang tengah melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

Mereka diundang ke tempat ini oleh Rias yang tak lain adalah Presiden klub Penelitian hal-hal gaib untuk sedikit berbincang dan saling mengakrabkan diri.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan Issei saat menyampaikan hal ini pada mereka bertiga ketika istirahat. Dan berakhir seperti sekarang ini saat pulang sekolah.

Di ruang klub, semua anggota klub penelitian hal-hal gaib sudah berkumpul. Mulai dari Issei yang entah kenapa tampak sedikit tegang, Rias yang duduk di kursi kepresidenannya dengan anggun. Akeno yang berdiri di sampingnya sembari tersenyum. Koneko menatap intens Tohka yang menghabiskan jatah cemilannya, Kiba yang duduk santai sambil menyandarkan punggung ke bantalan sofa. Dan... oh! Ternyata ada sosok yg sangat mereka kenal. Dia seorang gadis berambut pirang. Itu adalah Argento Asia, duduk persis di sebelah issei dengan ekspresi gugupnya.

Naruto meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja, bunyi 'Tik' terdengar saat permukaan meja dan cangkir itu bertemu.

"Jadi?" mendadak suasana menjadi sedikit tegang saat laki-laki berambut pirang itu mulai bersuara.

Bukan! Bukan pertanyaan Naruto yang membuat mereka tegang.

Tohka menajamkan matanya saat melihat lingkaran sihir menyala disertai lidah api yang berkobar. Tak jauh di sampingnya, lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan simbol yang aneh juga muncul.

Dari sana, dua sosok berbeda gender yang juga memiliki warna rambut yang juga berbeda.

Yang pertama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang rapi, dia memakai tuxedo putih, berdiri sambil memasang ekspresi arogan. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling, tepatnya semua orang yang ada di sana.

Sosok kedua adalah seorang wanita cantik. Dia memiliki rambut putih bergelombang memakai seragam maid dan juga berekspresi datar.

"Hhhh..." Rias menghela nafas.

Naruto berkedip. Dia melongo sesaat setelah memperhatikan Origami, Koneko dan wanita yang baru saja muncul.

'Apa ada ajang tertentu di sini?' batinnya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung ke dunia manusia. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Rias sayangku?"

TWITH!

Perempatan muncul di kepala Issei. Entah apa yang membuatnya marah saat ini.

Dia berdiri tegak, Gauntlet merah sudah melekat di tangan kirinya. Semua orang di sana dibuat bingung olehnya. Bagaimana tidak mereka melibat kilatan api menyala di dalam bola matanya saat dia meninju udara kosong dengan semangat? Mungkin juga amarah.

"Buchou itu... Adalah target utama kerajaan Haremku, tahu! Jadi jangan seenaknya memanggilnya seperti itu!"

Menanggapi hal itu. Semua yang ada di sana menunjukkan reaksi beragam.

Kiba menunjukkan tawa hambarnya.

Origami yang masih melamun.

Tohka mengernyit,"Harem itu apa?"

Rias menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangan, kepalanya tertekuk,"Ya ampuun!"

"Ara... ara..."

"Menjijikan," celetuk Koneko datar.

Wanita berpakaian maid melangkah, dengan tenang dia membungkuk sebentar di hadapan Rias.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Rias-Ojou-Sama, karena tak memberitahukan hal ini kepada anda."

"Hhhh... sudahlah Grafia Nee-Sama. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan mengetahui hal ini. Hanya saja..."

Manik hijau kebiruan itu menatap tiga orang yang ia undang kemari.

"Saat ini aku sedang ada tamu," lanjutnya.

"Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf."

Muncullah rasa penasaran di dalam hati Issei, setelah mendengar pembicaraan Rias dan Maid tadi yang diketahu bernama Grayfia. Dengan sedikit keraguan, dia bertanya.

"Anoo... Ehmmm... Siapa mereka, Buchou?"

"Perkenalkan... Nama saya Grayfia Luchifuge. Kepala maid keluarga Gremory dan ini adalah..."

"Raiser Phenex. Tunangannya Rias."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EEEEEEHH!...BUCHOU! INI BOHONG, KAN? KENAPA BUCHOU MAU SAMA PRIA TUA SEPERTI DIAA!"

Issei berteriak. Sambil menunjuk, dia meluapkan semua perasaannya dengan nada tinggi.

Twich!

Kali ini perempatan muncul di kepala Raiser. Mendengar hal tadi membuatnya naik pitam. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT TUA, IBLIS KELAS BAWAH?!"

"AKU HYODOU ISSEI! CALON RAJA HAREM MASA DEPAN. INGAT ITU, KERIPUT SIALAN!"

Meski kesal, namun Raiser menyeringai. Mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya barusan, sebuah ide muncul untuk membalas orang yang mengatainya pria tua.

Dia, menjentikkan jarinya.

Lingkaran sihir dengan lidah api kembali muncul, tapi kali ini ukurannya lebih besar. Dari sana, 15 sosok gadis cantik muncul, mereka semua membungkuk hormat pada Raiser yang ada di depan mereka.

Issei syok. Kedua matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Pe-cun-dang."

Cukup.

Kali ini Issei benar-benar dikuasai amarah. Giginya bergemelatuk, tangannya terkepal. Suasana di ruangan itu makin panas ketika Raiser melebarkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Kheh. Payah."

Rias merasa kepalanya makin pusing, tak hanya memikirkan tiga orang yang ia undang ke sini, kini dirinya juga teringat kembali masalah pertunangan yang dibenci olehnya.

Dan sekarang...

Anggota baru keluarga iblisnya yang menempati posisi pion, membuat suasana makin buruk dengan sifat tempramentalnya.

Lihat saja...

Mulutnya baru terbuka sedikit untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata, namun matanya sudah melihat Issei. Pion barunya ini menghantamkan gauntlet ke arah tongkat panjang, senjata salah satu dari 15 gadis yang baru muncul. Gadis itu menunjukkan pandangan tajam.

Naruto mulai berpikir jika mereka harus segera pergi, jika tak ingin berurusan dengan anggota OSIS di sekolah lantaran dicap terlibat sebuah perkelahian.

"Menjengkelkan!"

Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri saat mendengar suara barusan.

Oh, bagus! Dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Tohka berekspresi kesal.

BUAGG!

"ISSEI!"

Pandangannya kembali beralih saat mendengar suara teriakan dari Rias, dia hanya menghela nafas saat melihat teman mesumnya tersungkur sambil memegangi dadanya setelah terpental dan membentur dinding.

Issei meringis, sebelah matanya tertutup menahan nyeri di dadanya. Dia terpelanting ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding setelah gadis dengan tongkat tadi menyentakkan tongkat dan mengayunkan tendangan kanan ke dada kirinya.

Kedua matanya melebar, tanpa ia sadari gadis itu sudah berada di hadapannya sambil mengayunkan tongkat.

"Kau lengah."

Dia memejamkan matanya saat tongkat itu terayun ke arahnya.

Dia dapat merasakan hembusan udara menerpa wajahnya.

"A-Apa?"

Suara itu...

Itu suara dari gadis yang membawa tongkat tadi.

"Sudah cukup! Menjengkelkan!"

Timbul rasa penasaran saat suara lain memasuki gendang telinganya. Terdengar dingin, namun familiar. Suara itu adalah...

Suara perempuan.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

Karena posisinya yang sekarang -duduk - yang dapat terlihat olehnya hanyalah rambut ungu gelap. Awalnya dia mengira itu adalah Akeno, namun pemikirannya terbukti salah saat melihat ikat rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu melekat di kepalanya.

"To-Tohka-san."

"Ise," suara Tohka merendah, melirik sekilas dia meneruskan."Kau payah."

Semua iblis yang ada di sana, terdiam dengan mata membulat. Pawn Raiser yang kini menyilangkan tongkat dengan jari telunjuk Tohka gemetar. Tubuhnya kaku dengan pupil mata mengecil.

Menyadari hal itu, ekspresi wajah Tohka perlahan melunak. Dia menurunkan tangan kirinya yang bersilang dengan tongkat. Lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, soal itu, tapi kau sudah berlebihan padanya."

"I-iya. Maafkan aku."

Gadis itu dengan gugup menyambut uluran tangan Tohka. Suasana tegang tadi, perlahan mereda. Sembari terdengar suara helaan nafas yang serempak. Raiser tersenyum sombong. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Tohka.

"Hai, siapa namamu?"

"Yatogami Tohka," Tohka membalas bertanyaan Raiser dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

Senyuman di bibir Raiser kian melebar.

"Jadi, Tohka. Jadilah istriku. Dengan begitu, hidupmu akan penuh dengan kemewahan. Bagaimana?"

Dilihat dari manapun, dia sedang merayunya. Semua yang ada di sana jelas mengerti akan hal itu.

Rias terdiam. Perempatan sudah bertengger di dahinya.

Semua peerage Raiser (yang sudah jelas perempuan) menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

Origami yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya. Berekspresi lucu dengan menahan tawa, sementara Naruto memotret Origami dengan Smartphone-nya.

Dia memperhatikan layar dengan gambar Origami yang baru didapatnya dengan penuh semangat.

'Yosha! Satu lagi pemandangan spektakuler! Dattebayou!'

 **['Baka!']**

WUUSSHH!

CRAASSS!

KRATAKK!

Suasana yang sempat tenang kembali tegang. Mereka kembali membulatkan mata saat sayatan gelombang energi Reiryoku melesat, menciptakan parit memanjang. Juga memutuskan lengan kiri Raiser. Dinding di belakangnya juga membentuk lubang melintang.

"Huh... Kau dan ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu."

Tohka berkata sebal dengan tangan kirinya teracung ke depan. Dengan pose sehabis melakukan gerakan memotong, aura ungu tipis mengalir stabil melapisi tubuhnya.

Naruto menajamkan matanya saat menatap Raiser.

Jilatan api kecil tercipta pada bagian lengan kanan atasnya, api itu makin membesar dan membara. Detik berikutnya api yang membara itu padam, digantikan lengan kanan yang utuh tanpa luka seolah lengan putus tadi hanyalah mimpi.

Namun, bukan itu fokus pandangan Naruto padanya.

Itu sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah orang lain ketahui atau memang kurang diperhatikan.

Itu hanyalah hal sepele.

Namun juga sangat penting di saat yang sama.

Setelah lengan kanannya beregenerasi, Raiser mulai tertawa congkak. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat sombong dan menatap remeh Tohka.

"Hahahahahahahaha... Kau memiliki sesuatu yang menarik rupanya, hmmm... tapi di hadapan kekuatanku yang seorang Phenex, sia-sia saja karena aku 'Abadi'."

Raiser mulai membentuk bola api di telapak tangannya.

Naruto maju ke depan sambil membawa buku di tangan, menghentikan aksi Tohka yang siap menyerang.

"Ada apa?" Tohka bertanya saat Naruto berada di depannya.

Sementara Raiser mendecak kesal karena hal ini.

"Pengganggu!"

Naruto menyengir. Sambil menunjukkan buku di tangannya, dia bersuara.

"Aku ingin mempraktekkan satu jurus yang hebat!"

"Eh?! Jurus apa!? Jurus apa!?" Tohka antusias.

"Jurus Rahasia Ninja."

"Moou! Kau curang!"

"Namanya memang jutsu rahasia. Bawel."

"Oohh."

TWICH!

Muncul perempatan di dahi Raiser, nyala api di telapak tangannya semakin panas.

"Sudah cukup."

Dia bergumam pelan saat melihat reaksi hampir semua iblis di sana menahan tawa.

Rias kini menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, bahunya sedikit bergetar. Bagi seorang iblis 'bangsawan' sepertinya sangatlah tak sopan untuknya tertawa keras.

Semua peerage-nya kecuali Koneko yang tersenyum juga sama. Bahkan Yuuto Kiba memegangi perut sambil memukul-mukul bantalan sofa. Meski tak ada suara tawa tapi wajahnya menunduk, badannya juga membungkuk.

Ya. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang?

Grayfia menunjukkan pandangan tertarik. Melihat situasi saat ini, dia hanya menunjukkan wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'ini menarik.'

"Brengsek!"

Sambil berkata demikian, Raiser menerjang sambil melayangkan tinju berlapis apinya.

"Himitsu!" Naruto berucap sambil menutup buku di tangannya.

Melakukan gerakan memutar berlawanan arah jarum jam, pukulan Raiser sukses dia hindari. Posisi Naruto kini berada di belakang tubuh Raiser. Dia jongkok sambil membentuk segel tunggal.

"Sennen Gorosi!"

Gelombang udara terbentuk saat Naruto menghujam belakang tubuh Raiser menggunakan segel tangannya.

Raiser menganga, kedua matanya membulat ketika memasang ekspresi kesakitan, wajahnya memucat.

Kemudian...

WUUUSSHH!

BLLAAARRR!

BUUAAGGH!

Meluncur dengan cepat hingga menjebol dinding, terguling sekali di tanah dan berhenti setelah menumbangkan pohon.

Tubuhnya tak bergerak, dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang seperti obat nyamuk. Kesadarannya menghilang di halaman belakang gedung sekolah lama. Dengan kata lain, pingsan!

Di antara para iblis yang masih tercengang, Tohka menepuk pundak kanan Naruto yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau berlebihan."

Menoleh sekilas Naruto menjawab.

"Tidak juga. Menurutku... hanya itulah cara yang paling tepat untuk mengakhirinya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Menghadapi musuh yang bisa beregenerasi itu sangat merepotkan! Cara menghadapinya adalah dengan menyerangnya terus-menerus, menguburnya hidup-hidup, atau melenyapkannya. Tapi, bisa juga dengan memberinya rasa sakit tanpa harus membuat luka."

"Hah? Maksudmu bagaimana sih? Bagaimana mungkin kau merasa sakit kalau tidak terluka?"

"Itu... Ehmm... ituu..."

"Baka!"

"Dia menyerang bagian vitalnya, Tohka."

Origami berjalan mendekat. Berhenti di samping kiri Naruto, matanya memperhatikan Raiser yang kini mulai dibopong oleh empat peerage-nya.

"Ummu..."

Mendengar respon dari Tohka barusan, menghela nafas sekali, dia meneruskan.

"Singkatnya... Itu sama seperti saat di Kyoto, satu tahun lalu."

Ekspresi wajah Tohka berseri-seri. Dia mengangguk seolah mengerti.

Sedangkan Naruto yang malah bingung. Namun dia hanya mengangkat bahu tak memikirkannya.

"EHEM!"

Mereka bertiga berbalik saat mendengar suara deheman keras. Terlihatlah Rias yang berdiri sambil melipat tangan di bawah dada, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan ketegasan. Anggota klub yang lain juga berkumpul di belakangnya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tehe... Maaf karena telah merusak ruang klubmu, Gremory-Senpai."

Menarik nafas sejenak, Rias berucap tegas.

"Jadi, apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan, Uzumaki Naruto?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 9 up!**

 **Maaf, bila kami nggak sempat membalas review kalian.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Bayu & Hikasya**


	10. Undangan makan bersama

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NINJA AND THE GUARDIAN ANGEL**

 **By Bayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10. Undangan makan bersama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woooaaahh! Umaii! Umaaii!"

"Makanlah dengan tenang, Tohka. Kau itu berisik sekali, tebayou."

"Uhm! Kau sendiri biasanya juga sangat berisik! Bakaruto!"

"APAAA!? Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

"Ba-ka-Ru-To!"

Twiich!

"Gadis aneh!"

Semua penghuni ruang klub penelitian hal-hal gaib hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang, lantaran interaksi dua orang yang kini malah saling mengejek.

"Rambut durian!"

"Kau cacingan!"

"Dasar kurus!"

"Tukang makan!"

"Ramen lovers!"

"Grrr..."

Mereka terus saling ejek tak ada yang mau mengalah hingga saling menggeram sambil menempelkan dahi.

Asia yang melihat hal itu, mengeluarkan suara lucu saat mukanya kian memerah. Sementara anggota klub yang lain (minus Koneko) tercengang dengan mulut menganga.

Yup. Semuanya sedang menikmati kue. Rupanya mereka diundang kemari adalah untuk ikut merayakan bergabungnya Asia ke klub penelitian hal-hal gaib. Juga masuknya Asia ke Kuoh Gakuen besok senin.

Origami tetap berwajah datar. Dia memakan kue di hadapannya dalam diam. Koneko (yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya) juga makan dengan tenang.

Sangat tenang.

Tanpa suara.

Sangat-sangat tenang malahan.

Tap!

Terlihat tangan mungil yang menepis tangan lain saat hendak mengambil sepotong kue terakhir.

Origami melirik ke samping setelah tangan kanannya ditepis ketika hendak mengambil kue terakhir.

Koneko memberikan pelototan tajam. Berhiaskan telinga kucing yang menegak dan wajah datar, tangan kanannya perlahan menarik piring berisi kue ke hadapannya.

Ctikk!

Origami menautkan alis, sumpit yang seharusnya menjepit kue malah menjepit ujung piring. Piringnya digeser koneko rupanya.

Ctiikk! Ctikk! Ctitikk!

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit dengan sumpit. Kue berputar-putar di atas piring yang kini bergeser ke kiri dan kanan akibat pertarungan sengit mereka.

Naruto dan Tohka menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, kepala mereka menoleh saat mendengar suara aneh.

Singg!

Entah kenapa mendadak suasana menjadi tegang. Selain suara 'ctikk!', hasil pertarungan Origami dan Koneko, yang ada hanyalah keheningan.

Sampai sebuah suara melengking membuyarkan keheningan itu...

"ORIGAMII! GANBAROO TEBAYOU!"

"YOSHAA! AYOO! KALAHKAN DIAA! ORIGAMII!"

Oh. Ternyata itu suara melengking dari satu grup. Bukan satu orang. Itu adalah suara dari grup "Duo berisik" member dari "Trio penuh kejutan" Yatogami Tohka dan Uzumaki Naruto. Dua siswa Kuoh Gakuen yang sukses membuat anggota Klub penelitian hal-hal gaib. Sweatdrop MASSAL!

"Apa-apaan mereka?" sahut Issei.

"Tadi mereka bertengkar, bukan?" Rias bengong.

"Hihihii...," Asia tertawa kecil.

Lalu, Kiba dan Akeno?

"Ayoo! Koneko-chan! Jangan menyerah!"

"Ara... ara... berjuanglah! Koneko-chan!. Ufufufufu..."

Mendadak Rias merasa bahwa dia membutuhkan obat sakit kepala segera.

"YAAA! KONEKO-CHAN YANG TERBAIIK! Setelah oppai buchou dan Akeno-san..." Issei turut memberikan semangat. Meski dengan cara yang agak memalukan.

"Ber-berjuanglah... Koneko-san." Asia menyambung teriakan Issei dengan suara gugup.

Suasana tegang dengan cepat berubah memanas, saat suara dukungan saling sahut-menyahut dari kelompok Naruto dan Tohka dan juga beberapa anggota klub penelitian hal-hal gaib. Mereka terus memberikan dukungan kepada Koneko dan Origami dengan penuh semangat.

Sampai tiba dimana Akeno berjalan ke arah Naruto. Dia baru saja keluar dari ruang belakang yang sepertinya difungsikan sebagai dapur sambil membawa teko teh di atas nampan.

Dia menuangkan teh hangat ke cangkir yang telah kosong di meja. Aroma teh melati menyeruak bersama kepulan uap, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Sankyuu dattebayou, Hamejima-senpai."

"Ufufufu... tidak masalah kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Naruto-san."

"Etoo... Meski aku tak keberatan, boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Itu sederhana. Karena kau itu aneh."

"Lho?"

"Kau itu aneh. Dibanding anak laki-laki lain di sekolah ini, kau itu sangat berbeda. Naruto-san. Dan juga, kau mudah akrab dengan semua orang. Bahkan setelah kau tahu bahwa kami adalah iblis setelah beberapa kejadian yang tlah berlalu. Kalau boleh jujur, apakah kau tidak merasa takut? Atau apa alasanmu sehingga kau tampak tak mempedulikannya?"

Selesai mendengarkan penuturan Akeno tentangnya, Naruto menyesap teh melati di meja, diperhatikannya Tohka dan Origami secara bergantian, kemudian pandanganya beralih kepada Akeno yang kini duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengannya sambil menaruh kembali cangkir ke atas meja.

"Souka? Aku tak tahu kalau sifatku ini aneh. Hehehehe..."

"Itu hanya anggapanku saja. Naruto-san," Akeno sedikit cemberut.

"Iya iya... Ehmm, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Singkatnya begini. Aku hanya berpikir jika berteman tak memerlukan persyaratan. Jika kau sungguh ingin berteman denganku, mari kita berteman. Yah! Sesuatu semacam itulah."

"Pfffhhh..."

"Hei! Aku tahu aku ini memang payah jika menjelaskan sesuatu tapi, aku juga tak merasa ada yang lucu di sana, ttebayou"

"Hihihihi... maaf aduh! Perutku sakit! Hihihii..."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah bicara sambil tertawa, tebayou."

Naruto sewot. Dia berucap dengan mata menyipit dan nada datar.

"Maaf soal itu," Akeno menghentikan tawanya, mengetahui reaksi lawan bicaranya tadi, dia buru-buru minta maaf.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau itu sederhana sekali ya. Kau tahu? Mungkin jika semua orang berpikir sepertimu. Maka aku tak perlu kehilangan ibuku."

"Hah?"

"Eh! Lupakan saja. Hehehehe..."

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti. Apakah dia salah bicara? Dia memperhatikan kembali Akeno yang salah tingkah. Berpikir bagaimanapun, sepertinya itu bukan kesalahannya bukan?

Rias memperhatikan Queen dalam jajaran anggota keluarga iblisnya yang kini terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu tamu undangannya. Masih dalam suasana ramai akibat pertarungan Koneko dan Origami. (Yang berusaha mempertahankan kue terakhir mereka) lengkap dengan sorakan pendukungnya. Pandangan matanya mengernyit heran.

'Are? Kupikir kau tertarik pada Naruto-san sebagai laki-laki, Akeno. Ternyata bukan ya. Hm... Padahal aku berencana menjadikan mereka bertiga sebagai anggota keluarga kita. Tapi, sepertinya mustahil. Mereka tidak pantas menjadi iblis. Tunggu dulu? Ada apa denganku? Iblis itu serakah! Serakah adalah sifat dasar iblis. Oh kami- ittaii! Ekhem! Demi Mao-sama!'

Menyadari apa yg baru saja ia pikirkan, Rias membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan pelan.

'Mao-sama itu, kakak kandungku sendiri, kan? Hadeeh.'

Sungguh! Hal semacam ini adalah pertama kalinya Rias alami. Menyebut nama Kami-sama yang merupakan pantangan para iblis, dan juga. Dia bisa-bisanya melupakan bahwa pemegang gelar 'The Greet Devil Lucifer' adalah kakak overprotektif yang dia miliki dalam keluarga besarnya.

Saat ketegangan dalam suasana pertandingan berlangsung, dan Rias yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri, terdengar suara ketukan pintu, menandakan ada seseorang di luar ruangan yang hendak masuk.

Akeno yang kebetulan duduk dekat dengan pintu (Naruto dan Akeno duduk di sofa dekat pintu masuk) lekas membukakan pintu dan menyambut tamu.

"Ara-ara. Kaicou?"

"Hn. Apa ada sesuatu? Di dalam ramai sekali."

Rupanya yang datang adalah sang Seto-kaicou. Dia tidak sendiri melainkan bersama dua orang lainnya. Seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang yang juga berkacamata dan seorang siswa berambut kuning gelap yang tengah tersenyum.

Akeno pun langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk, kemudian keruang belakang untuk menyiapkan dua cangkir teh.

Rias yang awalnya melamun sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya (lengkap dengan muka datarnya) datang berkunjung.

"Oh. Hei, Sona."

Dia berniat menyapa dengan mengatakan itu, namun jawaban yang diterimanya adalah tebasan nagitana dari siswi berambut hitam panjang, salah satu orang yang datang bersama seito-kaicou ke klubnya.

Naruto jongkok di dekat tiga orang yang baru datang. Dia mengambil dua benda berbentuk serupa dan berdiri setelah menempatkannya di dua piring yang berbeda.

Siswa yang berdiri di samping, Seito-kaicou ternganga habis. Sedangkan Seito-kaicou dan siswi tadi (yang masih menggenggam nagitana di tangannya) memasang ekspresi hampa.

Anggota klub penelitian Ilmu gaib (kecuali koneko yang menatap intens Naruto) tampak sibuk menahan tawa.

Tak peduli dengan hal itu, Naruto terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan Koneko dan Origami. Dia menyodorkan benda tadi yang ternyata kue yang telah terpotong oleh tebasan Nagitana barusan.

"Nih! Daripada berebut, akan lebih baik membaginya, tebayou."

Origami menerima salah satu kue setelah berterima kasih, sedangkan Koneko langsung memakan kue lain dengan cepat. Tak lupa telinga kucing dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang karena senang.

Tohka berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Dia menatap intens padanya setelah menepuk bahunya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat menandakan kumatnya rasa ingin tahu Tohka yang abnormal.

"Muu, apa kau sakit, Naruto?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, tebayou?"

"Tadi kau menyoraki mereka, kan?"

"Eh!? KAULAH YANG PALING KERAS MENYORAKI MEREKA! BAKA TOHKA!"

JDUAAKK!

"MO! Ittaiinaa!" Tohka mengeluh sambil mengelus dahinya, dia baru saja menerima sundulan dari teman berisiknya itu. Kadang Issei pun dibuat heran. Kenapa mereka bisa sangat dekat dan akrab padahal sering bertengkar, meski hanya karena hal spele.

"EKHEM!"

Suara deheman yang cukup keras barusan, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Duo berisik dari pertengkaran yang akan kembali timbul.

Di samping Rias, duduk di kursi pendek yang sejajar. Sang Seito-Kaicou, Shitori Souna menatap mereka dengan wajah tegasnya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian bisa di sini, Uzumaki-san, Yatogami-san, Tobiichi-san?" ujarnya.

"Anoo... kami hanya diundang kemari oleh Gremory-senpai untuk ikut merayakan bergabungnya Asia ke Klub dan juga mulai bersekolah di sini," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Lalu, kenapa ada suara keributan saat aku berada di ruang kepala sekolah? Para guru yang ada di sana jadi ribut karena melihat sebuah pohon tumbang, kau tahu?"

"Naruto-san hebat! Dia mempermalukan 'si ayam panggang' hanya dengan satu teknik sederhana!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Rias?"

Dan akhirnya Rias menceritakan semua kejadian. Mulai dari kedatangan tamu undangannya, datangnya Raiser dengan seluruh peerage-nya, hingga pesta perayaan bergabungnya Asia ke anggota keluarga iblisnya.

Souna menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Naruhodo. Kesampingkan hal ini nanti, Rias. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan. Ini penting!"

"Hah!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Grigory.

Bertempat di 'Dunia bawah' (Underworld). Salah satu tempat selain (Meiykai) tempat para iblis dan merupakan wilayah Malaikat jatuh. Tempat ini tampak seperti lingkungan sosial pada umumnya. Ada pasar. Apartemen kecil. Juga jalan setapak. Hal yang membedakan tempat ini dan lingkungan manusia hanyalah langit yang berwarna ungu, juga penduduk yang bersayap gagak.

Di ruangan yang luas. Seorang pria paruh baya sedang menjelaskan suatu hal kepada dua orang gadis dengan raut muka serius.

"Begitulah keadaannya. Apa kalian yakin akan melakukannya? Ini bisa saja menjadi misi bunuh diri bagi kalian."

"Kami mengerti. Karena itulah kami menerimanya."

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah kudaftarkan sebagai penyamaran di sana."

"Ha'i!"

Setelah membungkuk, kedua gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Pria itu, Azzel menghembuskan nafasnya. Tangannya meraih cangkir di atas meja, dengan elegan Azzel meminum isi cangkir itu. Mulutnya mengerucut sambil menghela nafas.

"Haaahhh.. sepertinya dia telah membuat hal yang memusingkan. Apa-apaan cara berpikirnya itu! Perang katanya? Ya ampun!"

Dia mengerutu sambil membaca berkas laporan yang menumpuk. Tiba-tiba dia menyunggingkan senyuman, setelah meletakkan berkas ke atas meja. Dia berucap lagi.

"Tapi, dengan begini semuanya akan lebih mudah kurasa. Benar begitu, kan?" dia menutup matanya sembari menyambung kata-katanya."Sirzerxh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apa tanggapanmu mengenai hal ini, Rias?"

Dua orang sedang membicarakan hal serius, Shitori Souna yang bernama asli Sona Sitri, menampilkan ekspresi serius. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya menanggapi dengan santai.

Mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka datang ke sini setelah acara di ruang klub selesai. Alasan kenapa mereka tidak menyertakan peerage-nya adalah...

"Haaaahh... kalau Issei-kun melihat ini, aku pasti akan sangat kerepotan. Tapi kau tenang saja, Sona, tak akan ada masalah kok!"

Sona mengernyit.

Rias menutup map yang ia baca, dia meletakkan kaca mata bacanya di atas map, lalu berucap.

"Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu."

"Kau serius?"

"Yup!"

"Kau tahu apa artinya kan?"

"Tentu!"

Sona menghela nafas.

"Haaahh. Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendapatkan 3 buah bidak cadangan dari Belzebub-sama"

"Aku tahu! Aku juga mendapatkannya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Trio Kyoto itu?"

"Sona..."

Rias bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia meletakkan map di kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Jika kau berencana menjadikan mereka iblis, maka aku akan melawanmu."

Sona sedikit tersentak. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau juga mengincar mereka, hah?"

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka beradu pandang. Kemudian Rias berbalik badan membelakanginya.

"Bukan. Memang benar. Aku berencana membujuk mereka untuk masuk dalam peerage-ku. Tapi, aku berubah pikiran. Mereka tak pantas menjadi iblis."

Angin berhembus, membawa helaian rambut merah dalam sebuah tarian. Sona terdiam, menemukan topik baru, dia pun mulai bertanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan 'dia'?"

"Oh. Yakitori itu? Ya. Kami akan bertanding di rating game. Seminggu lagi."

"Hmmm?"

"Kami akan berlatih di villa Gremory. Jadi, tolong ya."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, apa kau bisa menang?"

Rias menunjukkan cengiran.

"Tenang saja. Timku akan menang telak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Chapter 10 selesai.**


End file.
